Harry Potter et le destin du monde magique
by Griffondora
Summary: Harry Potter et ses amis rentre en septième année. Au cours de l'année Harry va connaître des moments difficiles et heureux. Il va même découvrir l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de L'auteur:**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis une nouvelle auteur de fanfiction et cette histoire est ma toute première que j'ai écrite. Elle tiens compte des tomes 1 à 6 et ne comptiens aucun spoiler concernant le sixième tome. Cette histoire est ma vision du tome 7 comme je me l'imagine. Sur ce bonne lecture.

Harry Potter et le destin du monde magique

N.D.L.A. : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je  
ne touche aucun argent. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

Chapitre 1 : Un été rempli d'émotion

Cela faisait deux semaines que les vacances avaient commencé. Tout était tranquille même au 4 Privet Drive. Dans cette maison, il y avait la famille Dursley et un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais fixait de ses yeux vert émeraude le plafond de sa chambre. Il avait le regard triste. Il venait de réaliser que cette année serait sa dernière à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. En effet, Harry Potter était un sorcier un peu spécial. Au cours de ses six années, il avait appris un peu plus de son existence pas comme les autres. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais été comme les autres. Il avait été classé comme beaucoup d'autres dans la catégorie des sorciers. Oui, Harry Potter était un sorcier mais il aurait voulu n'être que ça ! Il ne l'était pas. Il avait un destin à accomplir et lui seul pouvait le faire. Ce destin était de vaincre l'être le plus horrible, le plus haineux et le plus mauvais dans ce monde. Le mage noir qui s'était attribué le titre de Lord : Voldemort. C'est sur ses pensées qu'il fut tiré par la voix de son oncle Vernon.

- Harry peux-tu descendre ? Il y a une personne pour toi au téléphone, dit l'oncle  
Vernon.

Surpris Harry sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre le combiné dans le passage de la cuisine. Il faut dire qu'il y a deux ans, les membres de l'ordre avaient avertis les Dursley de mieux traiter Harry sous peine de représailles et depuis, Harry vivait une vie dite « normale ».

-Allo ! répondit Harry.

-Bonjour Harry ! C'est Lupin au téléphone. Comment vas-tu ?

-Pro... professeur Lupin ! dit-il d'un air surpris. Je vais très bien. Heu... Vous savez utiliser  
téléphone ?

-Bien sûre. C'est ta mère qui me l'a appris lorsque j'étais jeune. À chaque fois que je pense à  
ce souvenir, cela me fait sourire. Ta mère a été d'une patience inouïe. Bref, ce n'est pas  
l'objet de cette conversation. Comme tu le sais, les hiboux peuvent être intercepté, c'est  
pourquoi j'ai préféré te téléphoner. Je t'appel pour te dire de préparer tes bagages et de tenir  
prêt. Je vais venir avec Tonks te chercher ce soir à sept heures. N'oublie surtout pas d'avertir  
tes Moldus.

-Je n'oublierais pas d'avertir mon oncle et ma tante de mon départ. Au revoir professeur.

- À ce soir Harry.

Harry raccrocha le combiné et alla voir son oncle et sa tante dans le salon.

-Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia, je dois vous avertir que je vous quitte ce soir à sept heures et  
que certains membres de l'ordre du Phénix (l'oncle Vernon émit un grognement) vont venir  
me chercher.

-Comment vont-ils venir ces gens ? demanda l'oncle Vernon.

-Je ne sais pas

-Dans ce cas, tu peux aller dans ta chambre et te préparer, termina l'oncle Vernon.

Harry quitta alors le salon pour retourner dans sa chambre et faire sa valise. Étant un sorcier de deuxième cycle, il pouvait utiliser la magie pour préparer sa valise et nettoyer la cage d'Hedwige. Ses bagages furent près en moins de cinq minutes. Il redescendit pour aller dans la cuisine pour prendre le dîner. Dudley étant toujours au régime, chaque membre de la famille Dursley y compris Harry avait droit à une part de brocolis avec quelques tranches de fromage. Harry au fond de lui savait que le soir même il allait manger un repas plus consistant préparé par Madame Weasley. C'est sur cette agréable pensé qu'Harry mangea son maigre repas. Une fois terminé, il débarrassa la table et plaça les couverts dans le lavabo pour les laver. Un coup sa besogne finit, il regagna sa chambre. Son horloge indiquait une heure. Il ne restait que six heures avant que les membres de l'ordre viennent le chercher. Pour passer le temps, il décida d'aller se promener dehors. Harry mit sa veste et sa baguette dans la poche avant de son pantalon. Il sortit de la maison et marcha sur Privet Drive. Ses pas le menèrent très vite dans Magnolia Crescent. Il s'assied sur la seule balançoire et son regard se porta directement à l'endroit où il avait rencontré son parrain Sirius Black quatre ans plus tôt. Il est vrai qu'Harry pensait à lui et à sa mort prématuré mais avec le temps et grâce à Lupin, il avait réussi à faire son deuil. Harry ne vit pas l'heure passer ni la dame qui se rapprochait de lui. Elle mit sa main sur son 'épaule et Harry sortit sa baguette magique en deux temps trois mouvements.

-Harry, c'est moi, madame Figg. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Vous m'avez fait peur. Je ne vous ai pas vue arriver.

Puis il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Que fais-tu ici Harry ? Il est sept heures moins vingt.

Harry se leva d'un bond de la balançoire.

-Je me promenais et mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'ici. Vous avez dit qu'il était sept heures moins  
vingt. Je dois partir. Si je n'arrive pas à l'heure les membres de l'ordre qui viennent me  
chercher, vont penser qu'il m'ait arrivé un malheur.

-Je vais te raccompagner Harry, dit la cracmol.

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers le 4 Privet Drive. Harry arriva juste à temps devant la maison. Les membres de l'ordre étaient déjà arrivés. Il y avait Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shakelbolt, Maugrey « Fol Oeil », Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle et Emmeline Vance.

-Bonsoir, madame Figg, salua le lycanthrope. Merci d'avoir raccompagné Harry. Harry tes  
bagages sont-ils prêts ?

-Oui, professeur Lupin. Je vais dans ma chambre et je redescends.

-Je vais t'accompagner, annonça Tonks.

Alors, tous deux montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry pour récupérer ses affaires. Une fois arrivé, Tonks prit la parole.

-Définitivement Harry, ta chambre est l'endroit que j'aime le plus dans cette maison.

Il faut dire que la chambre du Survivant était peu rangée contrairement au reste de la maison qui était impeccable.

-Mes affaires sont à côté de la garde-robe et la cage d'Hedwige est sur le bureau.

-Harry, je me charge de faire descendre tes affaires et tu n'auras qu'à prendre la cage de ta  
chouette.

Sur ce, Tonks dirigea sa baguette vers les bagages d'Harry et prononça la formule « locomotor barda » et ceux-ci se dirigèrent toute seul, puis l'Aurore quitta de la chambre suivit par Harry qui avait dans ses mains la cage d'Hedwige. C'est à la dernière marche de l'escalier que Harry remarqua Lupin dans le salon.

-Les autres membres sont à l'extérieur. Ils nous attendent, dit le lycanthrope.

-Je vais les rejoindre, répondit Tonks.

Il ne restait dans le salon que l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia, Lupin et Harry. Dudley, lui, était sortie par la porte de derrière pour se cacher.

-Au revoir mon garçon et à l'année prochaine, rétorqua l'oncle Vernon

Tout au fond de lui, Harry savait que son oncle avait dit ces mots parce qu'il y avait un membre de l'ordre et que ce dernier voulait faire croire à l'étrange individu qu'il était mal poli envers Harry.

Harry savait qu'une fois son année terminée et que s'il s'en sort vivant, il ne reviendrait pas vivre avec eux mais il décida de garder cela pour lui quitte à l'avouer au moment venu. Harry sortie du salon accompagné du loup-garou et franchirent la porte du 4 Privet Drive.

-Dites-moi professeur, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue. Pourquoi êtes-vous si nombreux pour  
venir me chercher, si je ne suis plus « surveillé » ? Vous m'avez dit au téléphone que  
vous serez seulement avec Tonks !

-Si cela peut te rassurer Harry, le professeur Dumbledore n'est aucunement responsable. Tous ceux qui sont venus avec moi, sont là parce qu'ils voulaient te revoir. Assez bavarder. J'imagine que tu sais où nous allons.

-Oui, mais comment allons-nous nous rendre ?

-Nous allons prendre le Magicobus. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Moldus, nous allons nous rendre en face du parc.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le parc. Maugrey « Fol Œil » leva sa baguette et un énorme autobus impérial de couleur mauve à trois étages apparus devant eux.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue à bord du Magicobus. Mon nom est Stan Rocade et ...

-Pas besoin de continuer, l'interrompre « Fol Œil », nous sommes pressés et je vous prierais  
de ne plus prendre aucun passager. Vas-y Potter monte à bord et installe toi à côté de Lupin  
et de Tonks.

Pendant que Maugrey paya le contrôleur, les autres membres de l'Ordre s'installèrent à différentes places pour avoir une vue d'ensemble en cas de danger.

Une fois tous les passagers installés, le Magicobus partit dans un bruit sourd.

- Nous vous déposons où ? demanda Stan Rocade.

- Nous allons au 7, Square Grimmaurd, répliqua Maugrey, vigilance constante. Tel est  
ma devise.

Le Magicobus bougeait tellement qu'Harry se demandait où le chauffeur avait pris son permis de conduire. Le reste du chemin fut le plus tranquille du voyage. Il régnait à bord de l'autobus un silence de mort que personne ne voulait interrompre. Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps.

-Vous voici rendu au 7, Square Grimmaurd, claironna le contrôleur.

Tous les membres ainsi qu'Harry descendirent du Magicobus. Une fois l'autobus partit, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Harry pensa fortement à l'adresse du quartier général de l'Ordre et s'avança vers la porte suivie de tous les membres. Lupin sortit sa baguette et tapota la poignée pour qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir et laisser les gens entrer dans la maison. Tonks fut la dernière à entrer et déposa la valise et la cage d'Hedwige dans le passage qui mena à l'escalier des étages supérieures.

-Harry mon chéri. Je suis contente de te revoir, l'accueillit Madame Weasley. Ron est dans la chambre. Tu peux monter tes affaires et les ranger.

Harry pris sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige, puis quitta les membres de l'Ordre pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'il partagea avec son meilleur ami. Il monta l'escalier sans faire de bruit. Une fois rendue devant la porte, il tourna la poigné, rentra dans la chambre et remarqua qu'Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur le plancher et bavardaient silencieusement. Harry se racla la gorge et leur dit :

-Salut vous deux. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous voir ensemble.

Harry était très heureux pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Tout au fond de lui, il savait que Ron et Hermione étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. En effet, Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble depuis la fin mai. Tous deux avaient pris conscience que leurs querelles étaient une façon de se prouver au fond d'eux-mêmes qu'ils éprouvaient l'un et l'autre des sentiments plus fort que celle de l'amitié. Harry se souvenait très bien de cette journée. C'était lors du dernier week-end à Pré-au-lard. Ils étaient tous les trois assis à une table et buvaient une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Ron jetait des regards furtifs vers Hermione et semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais semblait gêné. En voyant son comportement, Harry pris sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre et alla au comptoir et ainsi laisser ses deux amis seul à leur table. De temps en temps, Harry regardait du coin de l'œil pour savoir ce qui se passait. Ron était penché tout près de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui chuchotait des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. C'est à son troisième coup d'œil qu'Harry fut le plus surpris. Hermione venait tout juste de répondre à Ron que ce dernier se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour l'embrasser timidement sur les lèvres. À chaque fois qu'Harry repensait à ce jour, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Depuis ce jour, Ron et Hermione étaient souvent ensemble et se querellais de moins en moins.

Ron et Hermione qui ne l'avaient pas entendu rentrer se retournèrent en même temps pour lui répondre :

-Salut Harry, dirent-ils d'une même voix. Nous sommes content de te revoir.

-Moi de même, répondit-il de son plus beau sourire.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, déposa sa valise sur son lit et ouvra la cage de sa chouette pour qu'elle puisse enfin se dégourdir un peu les ailes. Harry rangea tous ses vêtements dans les différents tiroirs du bureau et glissa sa valise vide en dessous de son lit. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et une tête avec des longs et superbes cheveux roux apparus pour leur dire que le souper était prête.

Le trio suivit Ginny jusqu'à la cuisine.

Tout autour de la table, ils y avaient toute la famille Weasley (à part Percy qui était toujours en froid avec sa famille), Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks. Chacun prit place autour de la table. D'un côté, il y avait Tonks, Bill, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. En face d'eux, il y avait Lupin, Maugrey, Fred, George et Harry. Quant à Monsieur et Madame Weasley, ils étaient assis de chaque extrémité de la table. Madame Weasley s'était une fois de plus surpassée. Il y avait de la purée, de la sauce, des boulettes, du jus de citrouille, de la Bièraubeurre et de la tarte à la mélasse. Le désert préféré d'Harry. Le repas fut somme toute tranquille. Tonks s'amusait à changer d'apparence au grand plaisir d'Hermione et de Ginny. Monsieur Weasley posait de temps en temps des questions à Harry concernant les Moldus. Par moment, Harry se sentait observé et remarqua que c'était la jeune rouquine qui le regardait. Même si Ginny avait renoncé à lui, elle espérait au fond de son cœur que leur relation d'amitié devienne autre chose. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au cours des deux dernières années et ils avaient même établit une certaine complicité. La seule personne qui remarqua son comportement fut Hermione. Une fois bien repus, tous les gens présent remercièrent chaleureusement Madame Weasley pour cet excellent repas, puis, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry aidèrent à débarrasser la table.

-Excusez-moi Madame Weasley, avez-vous de la nourriture pour Buck. Je voudrais aller le  
nourrir, demanda Harry.

-Bien sûre, Harry chéri. Tout près de la porte, il y a un sac rempli d'animaux mort et ne vous  
couchez pas trop tard vous quatre.

Harry prit le sac et monta voir Buck dans la chambre de Madame Black

-Je peux t'aider Harry, proposa Ginny en plein milieu de chemin.

-Heu... bien sûre.

Ils laissèrent Ron et Hermione au premier palier et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Madame Black où ils retrouvèrent Buck. Chacun leur tour firent la révérence et entendirent que ce dernier rendre bien leur hommage. Une fois fait, ils purent se rapprocher de l'hippogriffe et ils commencèrent à le nourrir. Le silence régnait dans la chambre et aucun des deux ne voulait le rompre appréciant cette absence de mot. Au bout de dix minutes Ginny rompit ce silence qui commençait à se faire lourd.

-Alors, Harry, es-tu prêt à commencer ta dernière année ?

-Oui et j'ai bien hâte de savoir à quoi vont ressembler les cours cette année. De plus, c'est  
l'année des ASPIC, ce qui veut dire que les professeurs vont être très exigeants, dit-il avec  
une mine dépitée.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je suis sûre que tu vas réussir. N'oublie pas que tu as eu de très bon  
résultat à tes BUSE.

-Merci, Ginny. Et toi, est-ce que tu as hâte de commencer ta sixième année ?

-Tout comme toi, j'ai hâte de savoir à quoi vont ressembler les cours et surtout pour pouvoir...

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler en réalisant qu'elle avait faillit lui dire (et surtout pouvoir te voir à tous les jours). Harry en apercevant le trouble de Ginny voulu savoir le fond de sa pensée.

-Et surtout pouvoir quoi ? questionna Harry.

-Rien. Oublie ça. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller dormir, sinon maman ne sera pas de très  
bonne humeur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Buck et d'un même geste ils caressèrent l'encolure du cou de l'animal. Sans se rendre compte, leurs mains se touchèrent et se serrèrent timidement ce qui les fit rougirent. Tranquillement, ils enlevèrent leur main de l'animal. Elles étaient toujours ensemble. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne surent qui avait prit la main de l'autre. Leurs yeux qui jusque là étaient rivés sur leur main se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le visage de l'autre. Une fois que leur regard se croisa, Harry sentit une drôle de sensation qui ne pouvait décrire. Il se sentait hypnotisé. Il était sûre d'une chose c'est que le regard de Ginny lui faisait un bien énorme. Alors, il enleva sa main de celle de la rouquine, pour tranquillement et timidement la diriger vers le visage de la jeune Weasley et du bout des doigts, lui caressa la joue gauche, s'approcha un peu plus vers elle et se pencha pour timidement lui embrasser le front ce qui fit rougir encore plus Ginny qui jusque là n'avait pas changé de teinte. C'était la première fois qu'Harry réagissait ainsi avec elle. « Se pourrait-il que ses sentiments soient en train de changer, se dit elle, seul le temps me le dira ». C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle quitta accompagné de Harry la chambre de Madame Black pour regagner sa chambre.

En rentrant, Harry s'aperçu grâce au ronflement de Ron que ce dernier dormait profondément. Il se déshabilla et mit son pyjama. Il s'étendit sur son lit et enleva ses lunettes. Une fois sa tête déposée sur son oreiller, il s'endormit sans faire de rêve ce qui était rare.

Les semaines au quartier général de l'Ordre se passèrent très vite que Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que dans deux jours, il allait avoir dix-sept ans. La veille de sa fête, il régnait une sorte d'euphorie dans la maison. Il croisa souvent les jumeaux Weasley qui complotait dans leur coin avec ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que Ginny. Il savait d'avance que lorsque le duo célèbre de comique que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu dans leur histoire était dans le coin cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le lendemain était le jour de son anniversaire. Lorsque Harry se réveilla cette journée là, il était loin de se douter que cette journée serait forte en émotion. Ron devait être déjà partit, car son lit était vide. Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un chandail blanc, puis mit ses lunettes sur son nez et descendit dans la cuisine où un somptueux déjeuner l'attendait sur la table. Il retrouva son meilleur ami assis tout près d'Hermione et de Ginny. Tous les trois complotaient encore avec les jumeaux Weasley ce qui commençait à l'agacer un peu.

-Heu... qu'est-ce que vous complotez vous trois ? questionna Harry en s'assoyant sur la  
chaise en face de Ginny.

-Nous rien du tout, répondirent les trois comploteurs.

-Alors pourquoi vous comploter ? Vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des  
choses, s'énerva le jeune Potter.

-Nous le savons très bien, Harry, le cama Hermione. Nous complotons absolument rien.

Harry qui ne voulait pas se disputer avec ses amis ne rajouta pas de mot et prit son petit déjeuner.

Le reste de la journée fut somme toute assez tranquille. Ils étaient tous dans le salon, les jumeaux étaient dans un coin à préparer une nouvelle invention pour leur magasin de farce et attrape, Ginny parlait avec Hermione et Ron jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec Harry.

Il était six heures et demi le soir et ne restait plus dans le salon Ron et Harry qui jouait encore aux échecs. En ce moment là, Harry ne savait pas que dans la cuisine, toute la famille Weasley en compagnie des invités d'honneur mettait la touche finale à la préparation de sa fête.

-Ron Harry le souper est prêt, annonça Madame Weasley.

Harry par un heureux miracle gagna sa première partie. Il aida Ron à ranger le jeu et ils allèrent dans la cuisine qui était étrangement calme et ne reflétait aucune lumière. Harry ne pu franchir complètement l'entrée que les bougies de son gâteau s'allumèrent par magie que les invités lui chantèrent :

-Joyeux anniversaire, nos vœux les plus sincères, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire,  
joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Harry qui prit par surprise, ne pu s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler le long de sa joue.

-Allez, Harry, qu'es-ce que tu attends pour souffler les bougies et faire un vœux, encouragea  
le plus gourmant et meilleur ami.

Harry s'exécuta et une fois fait, toutes les lumières de la cuisine furent allumées. En face de lui, il y avait une banderole sur laquelle était écrit « Bonne Fête Harry ». Un peu plus loin, il y avait une table sur laquelle régnait une montagne de cadeau. La cuisine était bondée de gens. La famille Weasley était là, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey « Fol Œil » et à sa plus grande surprise le professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonne fête, Harry, lui souhaita le directeur du collège Poudlard.

-Pro...Professeur Dumbledore. Je ..., dit-il à la fois gêné et timide, merci à vous et merci à  
vous tous également.

-Tu n'as pas à être timide et gêné, Harry, répondit le vieux directeur, après tout ce n'est pas  
tous les jours qu'on a dix-sept ans, c'est une merveilleuse idée de tes amis ainsi de nos  
joyeux lurons, en voyant le regard noir que Harry faisait à ses amis, il rajouta, oups, je crois  
que j'ai fait une erreur, ajouta-t-il de son air le plus joyeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, professeur Dumbledore, répliqua Hermione, je crois qu'Harry savait  
qu'on préparait quelque chose car il nous a souvent vu comploter derrière son dos.

-Et maintenant, place à la fête, s'écria les jumeaux, en lançant des fusées « ctafête »  
spécialement conçu pour l'occasion.

Madame Weasley s'était une fois de plus surpassée. Sur la table était disposée, les pâtés, du ragoût, les meilleurs friandises de chez Honeyducks, de la Bièraubeurre, du jus de citrouille et bien attendu le gâteau qui était mis bien en évidence au milieu de la table.

À la fin du repas, sur la table, il ne restait plus que quelques friandises et un morceau de gâteau. Il faut dire que l'estomac de Ron était en grand partit responsable. Le seul qui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, malgré la tonne de nourriture, fut Harry. Il ne sus pas pourquoi.

-Pour bien digérer ce repas, Harry, je te propose l'ouverture de tes cadeaux. Tu vas avoir droit  
au traitement spécial des jumeaux Weasley, c'est-à-dire nous, annonça d'une seul et  
même voix les deux concernés. Autrement dit, ça va être ta fête.

Harry prit le premier cadeau que les jumeaux Weasley lui donnèrent. Il enleva le papier d'emballage pour découvrir une grande boîte. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une autre boîte, ce qui le fit sourire, il enleva la boîte de la boîte et entreprit d'enlever le papier d'emballage. Ce petit manège dura près de quatre minutes. En voyant cela, tous les invités, y compris le professeur Dumbledore ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur fou rire. Dans la dernière boîte, il contenait le cadeau des plus grand comique de l'histoire que Poudlard est connu, si on fait abstraction de l'époque des Maraudeurs bien attendu.

-Comme tu as pu le constater, Harry, tu as découvert notre cadeau. Fred et moi avions décidés  
de mettre et de te donner nos meilleures inventions et des coupons rabais pour renflouer ton  
« stock » et n'oublie surtout pas d'en faire usage en cas de problème si tu vois ce que je veux  
dire.

De la part de Ron et Hermione, il reçut un livre intitulé « L'art du camouflage » de Caméléon Caché. Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey lui offrir également un livre intitulé « Le grand guide de l'Auror » de Arthur Le Grand. Tous les proches d'Harry savaient que son ambition était d'être Auror. C'est pour cela que ses amis lui avaient donné ces livres dans le but de parvenir à la réalisation de son rêve. Hagrid ne pouvant venir s'était mis avec Madame Weasley et lui avaient confectionné une superbe couverture en patchwork à la couleur des Griffondor. Quant au professeur Dumbledore car il était en partie responsable du cadeau qu'allait offrir Ginny Weasley ne donna rien. La jeune rouquine s'avança vers lui et lui tendit son présent. Harry ressortit un écrin de velours mauve d'où il en sortit un pendentif doré au bout d'une fine chaînette, sur laquelle il y avait les initial L.P. et un ange tenant dans sa main une fleur de lys vert roux. Harry ne pu se retenir. Une larme lui sortit de l'œil.

-J'ai trouvé ce pendentif dans les affaires de Sirius et lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai demandé au  
professeur Lupin à qui il appartenait mais il ne le savait pas, alors, j'ai contacté le professeur  
Dumbledore est m'a confirmé avec certitude que ce bijou a appartenu à ta mère.  
Comme je sais que tu as très peu de souvenirs de ta mère, je me suis permis de prendre ce  
bijou et te l'offrir.

Harry regarda le pendentif puis il fixa ses yeux verts sur ceux de la jeune rouquine. Il ressentit le même effet que lorsqu'il était avec elle dans la chambre de Madame Black. Harry était comme hypnotisé par les yeux couleur azur de Ginny. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

-Merci beaucoup, Ginny, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me touche énormément.

Devant ce geste, la famille Weasley fut grandement surprise, Dumbledore, lui, il abhorrait un sourire bienveillant. Ils se passèrent cinq minutes avant qu'Harry mit fin à son étreinte pour le moins surprenante. Voyant le visage d'Harry, Ginny lui demanda :

-Heu, Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu es certain, car tu me sembles très pâle tout d'un coup.

Elle constata qu'Harry commençait avoir des sueurs et lui mit la main sur son front.

-Tu es très chaud, Harry. Tu es sûre que tu ne couvres rien de grave.

-Oui, oui, je...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il sombra dans l'inconscience sur le plancher de la cuisine.

-HARRY ! ne pus s'empêcher de crier Madame Weasley.

Tous les invités se précipitèrent vers le Survivant. Seul le professeur Dumbledore et Ginny étaient calme et ce dernier s'avança vers Harry. Il put constater que la jeune Weasley avait raison. Harry était très chaud et sa couleur pouvait faire pâlir tous les fantômes réunis de Poudlard.

-Je vous demanderais tous et toutes de quitter la cuisine. Sauf vous Molly et Miss Weasley, s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Mais pourquoi Ginny peut rester et pas nous, protestèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même  
voix.

-Je peux comprendre votre désarroi, jeunes gens, répondit le vieux sage, je crois que Miss  
Weasley vous expliqueras pourquoi après mon entretient avec elle. Mais, là ce n'est pas le  
temps de discuter. En attendant, pourriez-vous lui préparer son lit, s'il-vous-plaît.

Sur ce Hermione et Ron fit ce que leur demanda le directeur et ce dernier se retourna vers Madame Weasley.

-Molly, puis-je vous demander de préparer le nécessaire pour soigner Harry et de monter le  
tout dans sa chambre.

-Bien sûre Albus, mais qu'est-ce que Harry a au juste.

-J'ai un petit doute, mais si cela est confirmé, je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas eu ce genre  
de réaction l'an passé. Après tout, l'année dernière il n'est pas resté longtemps chez sa tante et  
j'espère fortement me tromper.

-De quoi parlez-vous Albus, je ne comprends pas ce vous dites, demanda Madame Weasley.

-Hélas, Molly, je peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, excusez-moi de vous brusquer,  
mais il faudrait que vous préparer ce que je vous ai demandé et de gagner la chambre d'Harry.

-Vous s'excuser pas, Albus, comme vous savez Harry est comme mon fils et je m'inquiète  
pour lui.

-Je le sais très bien Molly, dit-il d'un ton très calme, et je vous remercierais jamais assez pour  
ce que vous faites pour lui.

Sur ce petit partage Madame Weasley quitta le professeur et Ginny pour préparer ce qu'elle avait besoin pour soigner Harry.

Une fois fait, elle alla dans la chambre pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione et ainsi installé son matériel.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur était penché sur Harry et avait sorti sa baguette magique pour murmurer des formules incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Ginny Weasley qui observait Harry d'un regard penseur.

Dix minutes passèrent et il sortit la jeune Weasley des ses pensées.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. Mais une chose m'intrigue, pourquoi cette réaction, il regarda la jeune rouquine et il comprit, Miss Weasley, dit le professeur.

-Oui ? répondit la concernée.

-Nous allons reconduire Harry dans sa chambre après j'aimerais vous parler seul à seul.

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête et vit le professeur immobiliser Harry grâce au sortilège « mobilicorpus », il fit léviter le jeune sorcier et elle le suivi jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier.

En entrant dans la chambre, le professeur pu constater que ses deux élèves avaient bien préparé la chambre et il leur demanda de la quitter ce qu'ils firent sans protester. Puis d'un geste ample de la main, il agita sa baguette magique et déposa délicatement le corps du jeune homme sur son lit.

-Molly, puis-je vous demander de veiller quelques instant sur Harry, je dois parler seul à seul  
avec votre fille. S'il y a le moindre changement, je vais être dans le salon. Je vais demander  
autres invités de ne pas nous déranger.

Molly acquiesça de la tête.

Le professeur et Ginny quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon dans lequel se retrouvait tous les invités.

-Comment va Harry, professeur, s'inquiéta Hermione très inquiète.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire en ce moment, sauf qu'il ne faut en aucun cas le déranger. Je crois  
pour un certain temps, Monsieur Weasley que vous devriez dormir dans la chambre des  
invités. Je sais que cela ne vous plait pas d'être séparé de votre ami, mais il est nécessaire de  
penser à son rétablissement et pour cela, il doit être dans le calme le plus absolu. Maintenant,  
j'aimerais être seul avec Miss Weasley et que personne ne vienne nous déranger sauf si ça  
concerne Harry.

Le salon se vida rapidement. Le professeur Dumbledore jeta plusieurs sorts afin de ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrète et un autre pour bloquer l'accès au salon.

-Ginny, je peux vous appeler par votre prénom et vous tutoyer, demanda le directeur en s'assoyant sur un  
vieux canapé noir.

-Oui, bien sûre, professeur.

-Assieds toi, Ginny, intima Dumbledore en lui montra le fauteuil en face de lui, j'aimerais vous parler.

-Est-ce que ça concerne Harry professeur ?

-Effectivement, mais avant, je voudrais te rassurer. J'ai vue ton comportement et j'ai pu  
ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Tu dois en aucun cas te sentir coupable Ginny. Ce  
que tu as offert à Harry est le plus beau présent qu'il est jamais reçu dans sa vie, à part  
la cape d'invisibilité. Je ne regrette en rien l'aide que je t'ai offerte. Sois en sûre,  
dit-il de sa voix calme et posée, je sens que quelque chose te tracasse, ai-je raison ?

-Oui professeur, mais avant de vous poser la question, j'aimerais vous remerciez de votre  
aide, professeur Dumbledore, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de rester ?

-Je vais répondre à ta question, dans un petit moment, mais avant, je veux que tu  
écoutes très attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Comme tu le sais sûrement, je me  
tiens constamment au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde magique et Moldu et ce qui  
se passe à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château. J'ai constaté que depuis deux ans, Harry et  
toi, vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché ces derniers mois et il s'est produit un événement  
hors du commun entre vous et lui, ce qui est rare dans le monde sorcier. Ta relation n'est  
pas comme celle que vit Harry et Miss Granger. Leur relation est de type fraternel. Aux  
cours des derniers mois, il sait créer un lien magique entre Harry et toi, ce qui est  
exceptionnel, car c'est un acte magique que beaucoup de sorcier méprise, dont Voldemort, et  
peu d'entre eux l'utilisent, c'est ce qu'on appel l'ancienne magie. Ce lien tu l'as  
accepté et il est ancré au plus profond de ta chaire. Il resta silencieux quelques instant et  
il reprit. Ce que je vais te demander n'est pas facile et croit moi, si je pouvais faire  
autrement, je le ferais. Harry vit au fond de lui, un sentiment très fort, d'où son inconscience,  
ce sentiment a rapport avec toi et lui fait peur. Au bien sûre, le connaissant, il ne  
ne l'admettra jamais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de rester. Je voulais  
t'expliquer tout cela.

-Professeur, en quoi puis-je vous aider, dit-elle abasourdit, et qui est si difficile pour vous de  
faire autrement ?

-J'aimerais que tu aides Harry à reprendre conscience, toi seule peut le faire, car ton  
lien avec lui est d'une telle force que ta présence à ses côtés lui serra des plus bénéfique.  
Pour cela, tu devras être à ses côtés, de lui parler et de le convaincre qu'il ne doit pas  
avoir peur de ce qu'il vit. Ce qui veut dire que tu devras partager sa chambre. Je sais que  
c'est peu habituel, mais c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais parler  
avec Molly et lui expliquer la situation. Lorsque tu seras prête, j'aimerais que tu  
viennes me rejoindre dans la chambre d'Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as besoin de  
quoi que se soit, je suis sûre que Miss Granger te l'emportera. Avant, de te quitter, je  
tiens à m'excuser, comme je te l'ai dit, si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait et je  
tiens également à te remercier.

Ginny lui répondit par un hochement de tête, puis le professeur Dumbledore quitta le salon en laissant la jeune rouquine pour aller dans la chambre du Survivant, afin de parler avec Molly Weasley et de la convaincre de laisser sa fille au chevet de Harry. Une tâche dont il savait d'avance qu'elle ne sera pas facile, mais après tout, ne dit-on pas de lui qui a un grand pouvoir de dissuasion.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter et le destin du monde magique

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je  
ne touche aucun argent. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

Note de l'auteur :

A tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent cette histoire. Je tiens tout particulièrement à vous dire que j'ai écrit cette histoire bien avant que le sixième tome apparaisse en librairie. C'est pourquoi vous ne retrouverez pas d'élément de concordance avec le sixième tome et que l'histoire que j'ai écris est ma vision propre du dernier tome. Pour cela je vous en demande pardon. Bonne lecture à vous.

Chris : merci

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le réveil de Harry

Le professeur Dumbledore expliqua toute la situation à Madame Weasley et surtout de la convaincre de laisser sa fille seule avec Harry pour que ce dernier puisse sortir de son inconscience. La tâche fut rude et ardue. C'est après trois heures de bavardages que Madame Weasley consentit de laisser sa fille seule avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son « fils ».

-Merci, Molly, un jour viendra où Harry vous remerciera pour ce geste. Soyez en sûre et ce  
jour viendra bien assez tôt. Je crois que pour l'instant, nous devrions laisser Harry seul.  
Voyant l'air soucieux de Madame Weasley le professeur Dumbledore rajouta, nous vous en faite pas Molly, il lui arrivera rien. Si cela peut vous assurer, j'ai placé un sortilège qui nous  
avertiras d'un quelconque danger. Allez dormir Molly, les jours qui suivront vont être  
difficile et votre fille aura besoin de tout le soutient de sa famille ainsi que celle de Miss  
Granger. Je reviens demain après le petit déjeuner. S'il y a quoi que soit, je serais à  
Poudlard. Bonne nuit Molly.

-Bonne nuit Albus.

Puis il partit sans faire de bruit. Madame Weasley vérifia une dernière fois les couvertures d'Harry et elle sortit de la chambre pour aller dans le salon. Ginny était assise devant la cheminée et regardait les flammes dansées. Elle semblait dans une grande réflexion. Madame Weasley se rapprocha d'elle la serra dans ses bras.

-Maman, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentré.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir pour te  
reposer. Nous discuterons de tout cela demain, ma chérie. Allez viens.

Elle défit son étreinte et tous deux regagnèrent leur chambre respective pour profiter du reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour Ginny qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormit car elle n'avait jamais cesser de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le directeur de l'école. Elle sortit de son lit pour prendre une douche afin de lui enlever un peu la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage. Elle en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard. Ginny avait mit sa longue jupe de couleur verte ainsi le chandail à manche courte qui allait avec cette dernière. Elle se fit une queue de cheval et se chaussa de ses ballerine blanche. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et remarqua l'heure. Il était neuf heures. Elle semblait attendue car Ron et Hermione lui lançaient des regards soutenu dans le but de la faire parler. Elle comprit très vite leur petit manège et leur dit :

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous expliquerais tout après le petit déjeuner.

Tous deux hochèrent de la tête et reprirent leur petit déjeuner. Ginny se servit un bol de porridge dans lequel elle rajouta des petits fruits des champs. Le reste du repas fut ponctué d'un silence de temps en temps rompu par le bruit des cuillères. Une demi heure plus tard, les trois comparses avaient fini leur petit déjeuner et ils suivirent Ginny jusqu'au salon. Une fois installé sur les différents fauteuil, Ginny leur raconta tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit y comprit le lien qui s'était formé entre Harry et elle et qu'elle seul pouvait faire sortir Harry de son état léthargique.

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester seul avec Harry, répondit Ron, tu es une fille et lui un garçon, cela  
ne se fait pas.

-Ron, l'interrompit Hermione, est-ce que tu as bien compris ce que Ginny a dit.

-Oui, mais...

-Si tu as compris, alors ne pose pas de question et arrête de jouer au frère protecteur. Ginny  
sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. N'oublie pas qu'il faut d'abord et avant tout penser à Harry.

-Mais, il y a une chose qui m'échappe, enchaîna Ginny, pourquoi moi et pas Luna ? Il a aimé  
Luna et il a même sortit un temps avec elle. Alors pourquoi ce lien est-il si fort avec moi ?

-Je crois savoir pourquoi, répondit Hermione, ce lien a commencé lorsqu'il ta sauvé de  
l'envoûtement de Tom Jedusor en tuant le Basilic et en détruisant le journal. L'événement au  
ministère et la mort de Sirius. Lupin et toi avez aidé Harry à se sortir de sa peine. Au fil des ans, ce lien est devenu plus fort avec toi que Luna. Lorsqu'elle est décédée, malgré ta rupture avec Dean, tu as su mieux que nous ses meilleurs amis, l'aider et surtout de l'écouter. Suite à ces différentes épreuves, Harry et toi vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés. Ce qui fait que ce lien magique s'est renforcé.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, merci Hermione.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Ron, tu peux toujours compter sur nous pour t'aider.

Ginny se leva de son fauteuil et pris son frère dans ses bras en guise de remerciement.

Ils n'entendirent pas le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Weasley entrer dans le salon.

-Bonjour a tous et a toutes. Je vois que Miss Weasley vous a expliqué la situation.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, répondirent en même temps Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Ginny, chérie, est-ce que tu es prête ?

-Oui, maman mais avant je voudrais savoir si Ron et Hermione pourront venir de temps en  
temps, cela me soulagerait beaucoup d'avoir leur présence avec moi.

-Justement, continua le vieux sorcier, je voulais leur dire qu'il pouvait venir voir leur ami  
au courant de la journée car il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes un trio, je dois plutôt dire  
un quatuor inséparable.

Il avait dit ses mots avec son éternel lueurs dans ses yeux bleus surmontés de sa paire de lunettes en forme de demi lune.

-Merci beaucoup professeur. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Ron et Hermione, j'aimerais  
être seule avec Harry une bonne partie de la journée. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous manger avec nous au souper. Je crois que cela lui fera plaisir d'être entouré de ses meilleurs amis.

Puis elle quitta le salon suivit de sa mère en laissant dans le salon le professeur Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione.

-Je crois que Ginny a pris une bonne décision, approuva Ron Pour l'instant, nous ferons que nuire si nous restons tous dans la même pièce et sachant qu'on s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, il vaut mieux faire ce que Ginny demande.

-Je peux constater Monsieur Weasley que la présence de Miss Granger vous ait bénéfique et  
je partage entièrement votre avis. Votre sœur est d'une grande maturité pour son âge.

Les mots de Dumbledore rendirent très fière Ron et Hermione. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sur les ponts depuis leur première rencontre, il y de cela six ans.

-Professeur, savez-vous combien de temps Harry va être inconscient ? demanda Hermione.

-Pour rien vous cacher Miss Granger, je ne le sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix morne, tout ce que je peux vous dire est que j'ai une totale confiance en Miss Weasley. Elle a une force en elle qui fera en sorte qu'Harry sortira bien vite de son état. Malgré cette force, il y aura des moments d'où il sera difficile pour elle et Miss Weasley aura besoin de tout soutient qui l'entour. Je peux compter sur vous jeunes gens ?

-Oui, répondirent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vous quitte. S'il y a un changement, dites le à  
Molly, elle sait comment communiquer avec moi. Sur ce bonne fin de journée.

Hermione et Ron saluèrent le professeur une dernière fois puis, il quitta la pièce pour retourner au château.

À l'étage du haut, Ginny, accompagnée de sa mère, entrait dans la chambre de Harry. Elle s'arrêta devant son lit et l'observa quelques instant. Il était encore habillé et ses lunettes reposaient sur le bureau à côté de son lit. Son teint avait regagné un peu de couleur, signe que sa mère avait bien pris soin de lui. Sa respiration était normale. Cela la soulagea. Il était si paisible mais elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle devait l'aider pour lui faire reprendre conscience. Madame Weasley qui était dans le cadrage de la porte observait sa fille. Même si elle avait accepté, elle ne pouvait s'empêché de s'inquiéter pour elle et aussi pour Harry. Elle avait vu le rapprochement qui s'effectuait entre eux sans pour autant penser qu'un lien magique que l'on nommait « ancienne magie », s'était effectué entre Harry et Ginny. Après avoir longuement observé les deux jeunes, si on pouvait encore les qualifier ainsi malgré leur âge, s'avança vers elle et prit la parole :

-Ça va aller Ginny chérie.

-Oui, maman. Maman, que dois-je faire ? Je ne suis pas une Médicomage, moi ! dit-elle  
d'une voix un peu rauque.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle avec un ton compatissant, pour l'instant, suis seulement ton instinct. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner est de prendre sa température et si tu vois qu'il est chaud, tu n'as qu'à éponger son front. Je viendrais porter ton repas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit dis moi le et je reviendrais te le porter.

-Merci maman.

Madame Weasley serra sa fille dans ses bras puis sortit de la chambre en prenant soin d'avoir bien fermé la porte derrière elle pour regagner la cuisine et préparer le dîner.

Ginny était toujours assise au pied du lit et observait Harry quelques instants. Elle se demandait comment faire pour que ce dernier revienne parmi eux.

-Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, alors écoute ce que je vais te dire, dit Ginny d'un ton décidé, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es inconscient, mais je sais que je suis la seule à pouvoir t'aider. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi moi ? La raison est simple. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué qu'aux cours des deux dernières années, toi et moi avons crées un lien magique que l'on nomme « ancienne magie » et que ce lien est devenu très fort et que j'avais accepté ce lien. C'est pourquoi le professeur m'a demandé mon aide et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire. Pour cela je dois être seule avec toi. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a convaincu maman. Connaissant le tempérament de ma mère, il a du utilisé de très bons arguments pour la dissuader de me laisser seul avec toi. Pour tout t'avouer, Harry, cela me rend mal à l'aise,  
car je suis une fille et toi un garçon et généralement on ne partage pas la même chambre, sauf  
ceux qui sont mariés.

Mais tout au fond elle, il y avait des sentiments contraires. D'une part, ses paroles étaient sincères et de l'autre son cœur bondissait de joie à l'idée de partager la même chambre qui lui.

-J'oubliais, continua la jeune rouquine, j'ai demandé à Ron et Hermione de venir souper avec  
toi et moi, j'ai pensé que cela te fera plaisir d'être entouré de ceux qui t'aiment le plus. Bon,  
cessons de bavarder. Cela me dis toujours pas comment je vais faire pour t'aider. Pour  
l'instant, je vais écouter le conseil de ma mère et écouter mon instinct. En parlant de maman,  
je crois qu'elle t'a mis trop de couverture, il n'est pas étonnant que ton front suie en pleine  
goûte.

Elle se leva et lui retira sa couverture qu'il avait reçu en cadeau, ne lui laissant seulement qu'un drap simple. Elle plia la couverture pour la déposer sur le lit de Ron.

La journée passa assez rapidement. Entre temps, Madame Weasley avait repassé pour laisser le dîner et le reprendre une heure après. Elle fut somme toute rassurer que sa fille se débrouillait parfaitement bien ce qui la rendait très fière d'elle.

Comme prévu, Ron et Hermione avaient rejoint la chambre d'Harry pour le souper. Ils entrèrent tous les deux avec les plateaux qu'ils déposèrent sur lit de Ron et tous les trois s'installèrent pour honorer le souper préparer par Madame Weasley. Ron et Hermione jetèrent un regard vers Harry et ils constatèrent qu'il était toujours dans le même état. Ce qui était normal, il ne fallait pas attendre un miracle durant la première journée.

-Alors, Ginny, demanda Ron pour mettre fin à ce silence, qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

Hermione émit un petit rire silencieux.

-Franchement Ron ! Tu es incorrigible, répondit Ginny d'un ton exaspéré. Mais je vais être  
gentille avec toi et je vais répondre à ta question. J'ai expliqué à Harry ce que m'avait dit le  
professeur Dumbledore et pour tout vous avouez, je ne sais toujours pas comment faire pour  
aider Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, rétorqua Hermione, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver. Tu n'as qu'à  
suivre ton instinct. C'est ce que tu as fait à chaque fois pour aider Harry.

-C'est ce que maman m'a dit. En réfléchissant bien, vous avez toutes les deux raisons. Merci,  
Hermione pour ton soutient, toi également grand frère.

Ginny s'avança vers eux et les serra dans ses bras.

-Ron, je voudrais savoir. À part toi et papa, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres hommes dans la maison ?

-Oui, il y a les jumeaux et le professeur Lupin, pourquoi ?

Ginny réfléchit un instant. Qui serait le plus apte de venir aider son frère pour changer Harry. Connaissant les jumeaux à l'esprit trop farceur, ils auraient trop tendance à nuire plutôt qu'aider, alors elle opta pour le professeur Lupin. Étant très proche d'Harry et par son calme naturel, elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sui lui pour aider son frère.

-Pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, demander au professeur Lupin de venir avec toi. Je voudrais que  
vous changer Harry et lui mettre un pyjama. Je crois qu'il serait plus à l'aise comme ça cette  
nuit et cela permettra à son corps de mieux respirer.

-Bien sûre Ginny, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Bon, moi je vous laisse,  
je vais porter les plateaux et je remonterais en compagnie du professeur Lupin.

Ron enleva toute la vaisselle sur le premier plateau pour la mettre sur le deuxième, puis il empila ce dernier sur le premier plateau et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre lorsque Hermione l'interpella.

-Ron, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose.

-Ah ! Oui, où avais-je la tête.

Il revint vers elle pour lui déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser et quitta la chambre.

Cinq minutes plus tard il fut de retour accompagné du lycanthrope.

-Bonsoir Miss Weasley et Miss Granger. Votre frère m'a expliqué ce que vous entendez de  
moi. Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous aider.

-Merci, beaucoup professeur, répondit la jeune rouquine, si vous voulez, professeur, vous  
pourriez restez avec Harry jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Comme cela, ça vous laisse le temps  
de le changer et de lui parler. Après tout, vous êtes pour lui, comme un membre de sa famille.

-Merci beaucoup Miss Weasley, répondit-il d'une voix émue.

-Maintenant, je vous laisse. Je vais en profiter pour aller prendre une douche et préparer  
quelques affaires pour la nuit. Encore merci, professeur termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Les deux filles quittèrent la chambre pour regagner la leur laissant les deux hommes à leur devoir.

-Professeur si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais mettre le pyjama de Harry et vous, vous allez  
le tenir.

Lupin acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers le lit de Harry, puis enleva complètement la couverture. Pendant ce temps, Ron avait pris un pyjama du deuxième tiroir du bureau et revint vers son meilleur ami.

Le professeur prit les deux bras du jeune homme et les mit autour de son coup pour le soulever. Une fois fait, il pu retirer avec quelque difficulté, le chandail blanc qui déposa sur le plancher. Ron, qui était derrière Harry, pris le chandail unis et le passa par la tête du Survivant tout en passant chaque bras dans chaque manche avec une certaine facilité. Une fois terminé, le professeur pus déposer avec douceur Harry sur le lit. La tâche la plus difficile fut d'enlever le pantalon. D'un commun accord, chacun souleva la hanche de l'inconscient et lui retira tant bien que mal son dernier vêtement qui retrouva bien vite le chandail. Ron pris le bas du pyjama et avec l'aide de Remus, il enfila chaque jambe dans la bonne partie et le remonta jusqu'à la hanche qui souleva un peu pour complètement l'enfiler. Ils reposèrent délicatement Harry sur le lit et replaça le drap.

Le jeune rouquin prit les vêtements sur le plancher et les déposa dans le panier à linge salle avant de quitter la chambre pour que Lupin soit seul avec Harry. Il observa quelques instants le fils de son meilleur amis avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu sais Harry, dit-il d'une voix mélancolique, quand je t'ai vue inconscient sur le plancher,  
au début, je me suis inquiété mais par la suite, je me suis souvenu des cours que je t'ai  
donnés en troisième année et je me suis dit que j'avais aucune raison de m'en faire car je  
sais que tu vas t'en sortir avec l'aide de Miss Weasley. Mais ne tarde pas trop, sinon, Molly  
va faire une crise de nerf. Tu sais tout comme moi, comment elle est lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.  
Depuis hier soir je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle s'en fait pour rien et que tu vas bientôt  
être parmi nous. Et qu'elle peut se fier sur sa fille pour t'en sortir. Cela l'a calmée au grand  
plaisir de ses proches qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre se faire du souci pour toi. Avant que  
Miss Weasley arrive, je dois t'avouer qu'elle m'impressionne beaucoup. Malgré le peu que je  
connais de cette jeune fille, elle est dotée d'une grande maturité pour son âge. En agissant  
ainsi, elle fait preuve de beaucoup de courage. Le professeur Dumbledore à raison de lui faire  
confiance, tout comme la majorité d'entre nous, d'ailleurs.

Ginny ouvrit tranquillement la porte pour rentrer dans la chambre. Elle avait sur elle sa robe de chambre et un petit sac contenant quelques effets personnels.

-Je vais te laisser Harry, bonne nuit. Bonne nuit également à vous, Miss Weasley.

-Vous aussi professeur et encore une fois merci.

Il lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciement et sorti en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

En regardant Harry, elle put constater que son choix était le bon. Elle déposa son petit sac au pied du lit vide ainsi que sa robe de chambre. Elle se retrouva en jaquette de flanelle blanche et réalisa qu'elle allait dormir dans la même pièce que lui ce qui la fit soudainement rougir.

-Voyons, Ginny, ressaisit toi, pensât-elle, il ne peut pas te voir.

Elle observa une dernière fois Harry pour voir si tout allait bien et s'installa sous les couvertures. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts quelques instant, puis elle s'endormit, en espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil.

Aux petites heures du matin, elle fit un rêve étrange. Elle était au beau milieu d'un nuage blanc et au loin, il y avait une silhouette d'une belle femme. Ginny se demandait où elle était et qui était cette femme. Comme si cette dernière avait compris son interrogation, s'approcha de la jeune rouquine ce qui fit disparaître le nuage. Ginny observa quelques instant l'endroit. Elle était dans un jardin au milieu duquel il y avait une fontaine d'eau entouré de fleurs sauvage. En un mot, l'endroit était très calme et paradisiaque. Elle regarda la jeune femme. Elle était grande et mince. Son visage d'ange était entouré de longs cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient en bas des épaules mais ses yeux qui l'avaient le plus frappé. Ils avaient de la même couleur que ceux de Harry. C'est alors que Ginny comprit qu'elle était devant la mère de Harry.

-Je vois que tu as compris qui j'étais, dit Lily d'une voix douce, je suis Lily Potter, la maman  
d'Harry.

Voyant la jeune rouquine un peu effrayer elle rajouta :

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'est pas une vision projetée par Voldemort. Si je suis ici, c'est  
pour te parler.

-Vous... Vous prononcé son nom, répondit une Ginny interloquée.

-Si je me trompe pas ton prénom est Ginny n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune rouquine acquiesça de la tête signe qui fit comprendre que c'était bien son nom.

-Oui, Ginny, je prononce son nom. Mon mari et moi avons affronté plusieurs fois Voldemort,  
avant la naissance de Harry et ne pas prononcer ce nom, ne fait qu'accroître la peur de ce dernier.

Il était tellement apaisant d'entendre sa voix que cela rassura bien vite la jeune rouquine lui enlevant tout doute d'intrusion. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'au cours de sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait été possédée par le pouvoir du journal de Tom Jedusor et que sa plus grande peur était ce genre de vision.

-Si j'ai bien compris Madame Potter, vous voulez me parler, demanda Ginny.

-En effet, je sais que tu te demandes comment aider mon fils. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as  
offert à Harry mon collier. Sache que ce collier peut t'aider. Voici ce que tu vas faire. Mais  
avant de t'expliquer, il est très important que tu écoutes tout ce que je vais te dire. Tout  
d'abord, tu prends le collier et referme le dans sa main gauche. Une fois faite, dépose sa main  
sur son cœur et dis lui qu'il ne doit pas avoir peur de ce qu'il ressent et qu'il doit laisser ses  
sentiments envahir son cœur. Dis lui aussi qu'il est tout a fait normal de ressentir ce genre de  
sentiment et qu'il ne vaut pas la peine de se mettre dans un état comme il a fait.

-Que je suis bête, se dit Ginny, c'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit lors de notre  
conversation. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ? Mais, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue.  
Pourquoi lui mettre votre collier dans sa main ?

-Ne dis pas cela Ginny. Il est normal que tu n'y aies pas pensé, dit-elle d'une voix compatissante, tu venais d'apprendre que Harry et toi avez crée un lien magique basé sur  
l'ancienne magie et que tu étais la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Pour répondre à ta question, le  
collier est une partie de moi. C'est James qui l'a fait faire spécialement pour moi par un  
grand bijoutier sorcier et me l'a offert un mois avant la naissance de Harry. Je mettais le  
collier sous son oreiller en signe de porte bonheur. Le lys vert que tient l'ange contient une  
petite mèche de mes cheveux à l'intérieur. En le tenant et en disant les mot que je t'ai dictés,  
c'est comme si c'était moi qui lui disait. C'est un miracle que le collier est survécu à  
l'explosion de la maison

-Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Sirius.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Sirius et mon époux étaient comme deux frères. Il a du  
récupéré le collier avant de suivre celui qui nous a trahir. Il voulait sûrement le donner à  
Harry mais il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire. Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir trouvé ce  
collier et de l'avoir offert à mon fils, dit-elle d'une voix émue, avant de partir, je voudrais  
que tu dises un message à Harry de notre part.

-Lequel ? demanda Ginny.

-Dis à Harry qu'il nous rend très fière et quoi qu'il arrive nous seront toujours dans son cœur pour le soutenir et le protéger car notre amour pour lui réside au plus profond de son cœur.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour faire passer votre message. Ce fut très agréable de vous  
parler Madame Potter. Un énorme merci à vous pour vos conseils.

Pour la remercier, Madame Potter lui fit un sourire bienveillant et partit tout comme elle était venue dans ce rêve.

Ginny se réveilla et constata que les lueurs du soleil commençaient à faire leur apparition.  
Elle regarda l'heure de sa montre lui indiquant qu'il était sept heures. Elle se leva et mit sa robe de chambre sur sa jaquette.

La nuit lui avait effectivement portée conseil grâce au rêve dans lequel elle avait vu la mère de Harry. Elle se devait de trouver le collier.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau où étaient déposé les lunettes d'Harry, mais le collier brillait par son absence.

-Où peut-il bien être, se dit-elle, pas de panique. Ginny calme-toi et pour te calmer, il te faut  
un bon petit déjeuner et après tu trouveras ce collier. Comme je sais comment aider Harry, je  
peux me permettre de sortir de sa chambre.

Elle dirigea son regard vers Harry et lui dit :

-Excuse-moi si je fais mon égoïste Harry mais je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Je vais  
prendre mon petit déjeuner, m'informer de l'endroit où se trouve le collier et je reviens tout  
de suite pour te sortir de cet état.

Ginny sortie de la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine. Madame Weasley en l'a voyant fut prise de panique.

-Ginny ! Que fais-tu ici ? Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Harry, il ne va pas bien mais va tu me  
répondre.

-Calme-toi maman, Harry va très bien. J'ai trouvé comment sortir Harry de son état grâce à  
une gentille personne qui est venue dans mon rêve. Mais avant je vais prendre le petit  
déjeuner.

-Tu as... QUOI ? Mais c'est formidable, Ginny chérie, dit sa mère très enthousiaste, je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner et raconte moi ton rêve.

Pendant que Madame Weasley lui prépara son petit déjeuner, Ginny lui raconta son rêve et fut contente que Hermione et Ron ne soient pas descendus. Sinon, il aurait fallu tout raconter et connaissant Hermione, elle aurait posé beaucoup de question et subir un questionnaire si tôt le matin ne lui disait rien.

-Maman, tu ne serais pas où est le collier que j'ai offert à Harry. Comme je t'ai expliqué, je  
vais avoir besoin de ce bijou pour l'aider.

-Je l'ai mis à l'intérieur de sa taie d'oreiller pour ne pas qu'il se brise.

-Oh ! Merci, maman, dit-elle d'une voix soulagée, maman, je voudrais que tu gardes secret  
notre petite conversation. Je voudrais faire une surprise à Ron, Hermione et au professeur  
Lupin, s'il est là.

-Tu peux te fier sur ma discrétion ma chérie et pour le professeur Lupin tu n'as pas à  
t'inquiéter, il vient déjeuner ce matin. Ils seront tous content de le revoir, même si ça fait  
presque deux jours qu'il est inconscient.

-Maman avant de retourner dans la chambre, j'aimerais te demander une dernière chose.  
Je voudrais que personne n'entre dans la chambre tant et aussi longtemps que je serais avec  
Harry.

-Il y a aucun problème Ginny chérie. Personne ne va venir te déranger, garantit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Ginny pris sa dernière cuillérée et regagna la chambre du Survivant.

Une fois rentrée, elle referma bien la porte et se dirigea vers le lit du garçon à la chevelure très en bataille.

Elle retrouva le collier à l'endroit même où avait indiqué sa mère et fit ce que Madame Potter lui avait recommander de faire. Elle mit le collier dans la main gauche de Harry, referma ses doigts dessus afin de former un point et la déposa sur son cœur. Ginny s'installa confortablement sur une chaise puis dit mot pour mot toutes les paroles que Madame Potter lui avait dictées.

-Harry, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Alors, écoute moi bien, dit-elle d'un ton décidé, car  
les mots que je vais te dire proviennent de ta mère qui m'ait apparue en rêve cette nuit. Le  
collier que tu tiens et une partie d'elle-même. Le lys que tient l'ange contient une mèche de  
ses cheveux et en disant les mots que je vais prononcer dans quelques instant c'est comme si  
elle les disait aux travers moi et ce collier.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour ce donner du courage puis elle commença.

-Harry, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce que tu ressens. Tu dois doit absolument laisser  
tes sentiments envahir ton cœur car il est tout à fait normal de ressentir ce genre de  
sensation et qu'il ne vaut pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil.

Ginny pus voir que ses paroles faisaient effet car Harry commençait à bouger dans son lit.  
Alors elle porta le mot de grâce par le message des parents du jeune Potter.

-Harry, ta mère avant de me quitter, m'a demandé de te laisser un message de sa part ainsi que  
celle de son mari. Elle m'a dit ceci : «Tu nous rend très fière et quoi qu'il arrive nous seront  
toujours dans ton cœur pour te soutenir et te protéger puisque notre amour pour toi réside au  
plus profond de ton cœur. »

Suite à ces mots, Harry ouvrit les yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois et se releva sur son lit. Il chercha a tâtons ses lunettes et les mit sur le bout de son nez. Il ouvrit sa main, observa le médaillon et releva la tête et constata qu'il était tout seul avec Ginny habillée de sa robe de chambre dans la chambre qui partageais normalement avec Ron.

-Ginny, dit-il surpris, que fais-tu ici ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Harry, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement contrarié.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi, Ginny. Bonjour à toi mais cela ne répond pas à ma question et que  
voulais tu dire par « contente de te revoir parmi nous ».

-Pour faire court Harry, tu es tombé inconscient suite au cadeau que je t'ai offert.  
L'explication de ma présence à tes côtés viendra plus tard.

-Tu dis que j'ai été inconscient, dit-il interloqué, combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?

-Presque deux jours. Si cela ne te dérange pas Harry, nous continuerons notre conversation dans la cuisine car je crois qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est remplie de gens qui ont très hâte de te  
revoir.

Elle regarda l'heure qui lui indiquait neuf heures. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait parlé avec Harry pendant près d'une heure. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que lorsqu'elle sortie de la chambre avec lui que sa gorge était asséché.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des gens dans la cuisine lorsqu'il vit Harry franchir le cadrage de la porte de la cuisine. Madame Weasley lâcha aussitôt le chaudron contenant le porridge pour venir étreinte un Harry qui ne fit à peine trois pas dans la cuisine. Ron voyant que son meilleur ami manquait d'air vint à sa rescousse.

-Maman, tu es en train de l'étouffer.

-Oh oui, excuse-moi, Harry chéri. Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi, dit-elle d'une voix  
émue.

Aussitôt sortit de l'étreinte de Madame Weasley, Ron en profita pour lui faire un accolade, suivit d'une Hermione les larmes aux yeux qui le pris dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vos débordements d'affection à mon égard, rétorqua Harry,  
mais j'ai une faim de loup.

En voyant le professeur Lupin Harry s'excusa.

-Oh ! Pardon professeur.

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras signe qui lui pardonnait cette étourderie.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur où Ginny avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Le lien magique crée entre lui et Ginny ainsi que sa présence auprès de lui.

Ginny finit cette conversation par le rêve dans lequel la mère de Harry lui était apparue pour lui venir en aide ce qui fit pleurer ce dernier en silence. En ce moment, Harry se sentit le garçon le plus chanceux du monde car il était entour de gens qu'il aimait et qui lui rendait bien en retour.


	3. Chapter 3

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews.**

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Au Chaudron Baveur

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le malaise de Harry. Il voulait remercier Mrs Weasley d'avoir consentie de laisser sa fille seule avec lui et surtout remercier Ginny. Pour la jeune rouquine Harry avait bien deux idées, dont une où il devrait en parler avec la mère de la concernée et l'autre il aurait besoin de toute l'aide de la famille Weasley ainsi que celle d'Hermione. Tout d'abord, il décida d'aller voir Mrs Weasley, car il savait qu'elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre et il devrait y arriver coûte que coûte. Harry la retrouva dans le salon. Elle était assise sur le petit canapé et lisait un livre intitulé « Les plus beau tricot, comment les faire et les réaliser, de Mouton Delaine». Elle devait sûrement lire ce bouquin pour ses prochains tricots qu'elle enverrait à noël. Il s'approcha de Mrs Weasley et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Excusez-moi, Mrs Weasley, puis-je vous parlez ?

-Bien sûre, Harry chérie.

Elle déposa son livre et regarda Harry qui avait prit un air timide.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et cette réflexion m'a donné deux idées. Les deux vous concerne, mais  
avant, je voudrais vous faire part de la première, car elle vous concerne directement, dit-il  
d'une voix ferme et décidée, je voudrais que vous me laisser acheter les effets scolaires de  
Ginny et de Ron.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix reconnaissante, mais je ne peux  
accepter ta demande. Normalement, c'est les jumeaux qui leur payent leurs livres d'école et  
je ne peux pas abuser de ta bonté envers ma famille.

-Je sais que c'est Fred et George qui le font et j'irais leur parler. S'il-vous-plaît, Mrs Weasley,  
dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait suppliant, accordez moi cette faveur, je me sens aucunement  
abusé, bien au contraire, c'est ma façon de vous remerciez d'avoir laisser votre fille seule  
avec moi. Je sais à quel point cela aurait du vous coûter beaucoup et je vous remercierais  
jamais assez de ce geste.

Ses mots mirent du baume au cœur de Mrs Weasley.

-Si Fred et George sont d'accord, alors je t'accorde cette faveur Harry et j'ai bien dit si.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et prit Mrs Weasley dans ses bras en guise de remerciement. Après cette étreinte pour le moins surprenante, Mrs Weasley reprit la parole.

-Tu n'avais pas eu deux idées.

Harry relâcha son étreinte.

-Ah, oui, excusez-moi. Je voudrais savoir la date d'anniversaire de Ginny.

-Ça fête est le 11 août, pourquoi cette question, Harry ?

-Je voudrais avec votre permission ainsi que celle de votre famille lui organiser une fête.  
Mais pas ici, je voudrais aller la fêter au salon privé du Chaudron Baveur.

-Pour la fête, tu as mon accord, mais pour le Chaudron Baveur, je ne peux rien te promettre.  
Je devrais demander la permission au professeur Dumbledore. Je vais lui envoyer un message  
et dès que j'ai la réponse, je vais te la communiquer.

-Merci énormément, Mrs Weasley. En attendant votre réponse, je vais tout de suite faire par  
de mon idée à Ron et Hermione.

Harry quitta Mrs Weasley pour rejoindre ses meilleurs amis pour leur parler de son idée. Il les retrouva assis sur le lit de Ron. Le jeune rouquin était adossé au montant du lit et Hermione avait son dos collé contre le torse de Ron qui avait entouré sa taille avec ses bras. Elle venait de recevoir une bise sur sa joue gauche. Harry remarqua que l'amour leur allait bien.  
Hermione venait de percevoir Harry dans le cadrage de porte et se sépara de Ron au grand regret de ce dernier.

-Hermione, tu n'étais pas obligé de quitter ta place. Je suis habitué à vos moments de  
tendresses. Si tu t'éloigne de Ron à chaque que tu me voies. Il va finir par m'en vouloir.  
Je dois vous dire que l'amour vous va bien.

-Si cela peut te soulager, Harry, Ron ne t'en voudras pas le moindre du monde. Sa voix se  
voulait rassurante. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

-Oui, oui, notre dispute lors de notre quatrième année m'a largement suffi. Affirma le  
jeune rouquin. Dis-moi, Harry ai-je bien attendu, as-tu bien dis et je cite « l'amour vous va  
bien ».

-Oui, Ron tu as bien attendu.

-Hermione, as-tu entendu, il faut souligner ce jour. Harry Potter s'est faire des compliments  
sans même ressentir de la gêne.

-Franchement Ron tu es impossible. Bien sûre que Harry s'est faire des compliments  
sans ressentir de la gêne. Nous sommes ses amis. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

Ron se fit tout petit sur son lit.

-Revenons à nous moutons, dit Harry, je voudrais vous parler d'une idée que j'ai eu et je l'ai  
partagé avec ta mère Ron et elle est d'accord. Je lui demandé si je pouvais fêter Ginny au  
salon privé du Chaudron Baveur. Elle a dit oui pour la fête, mais pour le Chaudron Baveur, je  
devrais attendre la réponse du professeur Dumbledore.

-Wow, fêter au salon privé du Chaudron Baveur, dit Ron interloqué, et tu dis que maman t'as  
donné son accord. Mais pourquoi veux-tu célébrer la fête de ma sœur à cet endroit ?

-C'est une façon pour moi de la remercier et sortir un peu d'ici nous feras un grand bien.  
Mais pas un mot de tout cela à Ginny. Voici ce que je veux que vous fassiez.

Harry expliqua son plan à ses amis. Hermione amènerait Ginny à l'endroit de la fête. …tant proche de la jeune rouquine, Ginny ne soupçonnera rien. Ron, Bill et Mrs Weasley s'occuperont de la décoration et du buffet. Harry demandera aux jumeaux de préparer leurs inventions pour égayer la fête.

-Je vais envoyer un parchemin à Charlie lui expliquant mon plan et lui demander de venir à la  
fête de Ginny. Je suis sûre qu'il va accepter et en le voyant Ginny sera très contente.  
Avez-vous des questions ? Termina Harry qui était très enthousiaste.

-Non, répondit Hermione qui avait écouté le tout d'une oreille très attentive.

-Moi, oui, pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour ma sœur Harry ? Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque  
chose par hasard ! Dit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

-Je te l'ai dit Ron, je le fais pour la remercier. Elle n'était obligé d'accepter la demande du  
professeur Dumbledore et non je ne cache rien. Est-ce que ton frère Bill vient bientôt ?  
Demanda Harry à Ron.

-Oui, il vient ce soir pour le souper.

-Parfait, je m'arrangerais pour lui parler de mon projet sans que Ginny ne s'aperçoit que je  
manigance derrière son dos. Je dois également parler aux jumeaux. Je vais arrêter de  
parlementer et rédiger ma lettre et l'envoyer à Charlie si je veux recevoir sa réponse au plus  
tôt.

Harry sortit un parchemin, sa plume et son encre de sa valise et écrivit sa lettre. Il réfléchit un peu et commença à diriger sa missive.

Salut Charlie,

Comment vas-tu ? Tu as sûrement appris mon malaise et que Ginny m'a aidé en me sortant de mon état d'inconscience. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais beaucoup mieux. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'écris. La raison est simple.

J'ai comme projet de fêter Ginny au salon privé du Chaudron Baveur. Bien sûre avant, j'ai parlé de cette idée à ta mère et elle est d'accord. Il manque juste la permission du professeur Dumbledore.

Il me ferait plaisir que tu te joignes à nous à cette fête en l'honneur de ta sœur. Je sais que Ginny t'aime beaucoup et que tu lui manques. En acceptant, tu feras de cette journée la plus belle que Ginny aura connu. Si je fais tout cela c'est pour la remercier et lui dire combien j'apprécie son geste.

En espérant compter sur ta présence. Si tu ne reçois pas d'autre lettre de ma part cela voudras dire que le professeur Dumbledore a accepté ma demande.

Harry Potter

Harry relut une dernière fois sa lettre, plia le parchemin et cacheta le tout. Il se dirigea vers Hedwige.

-Hedwige, j'ai une mission pour toi. Tu dois apporter cette lettre au plus vite à Charlie.  
Fais-toi la plus discrète possible et repose-toi si tu en ressens le besoin.

La chouette blanche hulula signe qu'elle avait bien compris son message et qu'il pouvait compter sur sa discrétion. Harry attacha sa lettre à la patte gauche et lui mordilla affectueusement son doigt avant de partir.

La fête de Ginny avançait à grand pas et Harry ne savait toujours pas si le professeur Dumbledore allait accepter sa demande. Il reçu sa réponse la veille au soir de l'anniversaire de Ginny. Harry était assis au salon et préparait les derniers préparatifs pour la fête. Charlie avait répondu présent et qu'il se rendrait directement au Chaudron Baveur. Les jumeaux avaient avec grand enthousiasme accepté la proposition du Survivant ainsi que Bill. Il ne manquait plus que la réponse du vieux directeur.

Harry n'entendit pas ce dernier entré tellement il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

-Bien le bonsoir, Harry.

Harry sursauta et se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

-Bon…Bonsoir, professeur, je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer. J'étais concentré sur ce que je  
faisait. Dit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Harry, répondit le vieux sage avec son regard pétillant, j'ai préféré te  
donner ta réponse en personne que part par écrit, ce qui explique ma présence, ici. Demain, tu  
pourras aller au salon privé du Chaudron Baveur avec la famille Weasley et Miss Granger.  
Tom se fera un plaisir de vous aider. Je n'ai qu'une seule condition.

Le professeur Dumbledore vit soudainement le visage de Harry se décomposé, mais le rassura très vite.

-Ma condition est de vous amusez le plus possible.

Ces mots redonnèrent le sourire à Harry qui s'empressa de remercier le vieux directeur.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Harry et profite bien de cette fête. Passe un bonne fin de  
vacances et on se revoit à la rentrée, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

Il quitta Harry et partit comme il était venu c'est-à-dire sans un bruit et sans se faire remarquer.

Cette nuit là Harry s'endormit sans faire de rêve étrange.

Le jour tant attendu arriva. Harry c'était levé à sept heures. Il avait revêtit un jean noir et un chandail à manche courte de couleur verte qui lui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il prit délicatement son collier et le mit autour de son coup et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fut vite rejoint par Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Harry échangea un regard complice à ces deux amis sans que Ginny le remarque. Mrs Weasley prépara le petit déjeuner en demandant à chaque personne ce qu'il voulait manger.  
Harry demanda deux œufs plats avec deux rôtis, Ron un grand bol de porridge, Hermione et Ginny des céréales avec des fruits sauvages. Mrs Weasley leur servit le tout en un seul mouvement de baguette magique.

-Après le petit déjeuner, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse. Cela nous fera un grand bien de  
sortir de cette maison. Dit Mrs Weasley

Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient la véritable raison de cette sortie, car ils avaient préparé soigneusement leur plan avec leur complice respectif.

Tout ce beau monde se rendit au Chaudron Baveur en Magicobus. Mr Weasley était déjà sur place. Ils étaient accompagnés de Fred, George et de Bill. Ginny fut très surprise de les voir au Chaudron Baveur.

-Fred ! George ! Bill ! Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Ginny surprise.

-Bonjour à toi aussi petite sœur. Répondit Fred.

-Pour répondre à ta question. Nous avons décidés de prendre congé aujourd'hui. Répliqua  
George.

-Moi aussi et je m'ennuyais de ma petite sœur. Dit Bill.

-Si nous allons nous au Chemin de Traverse. Demanda Mr Weasley.

Toute la famille, Harry et Hermione suivirent Mr Weasley et se rendirent à l'arrière du pub ou on pouvait accéder au Chemin de Traverse.

Ils consacrèrent leur avant midi à acheter des articles et des cadeaux subtilement cachés des yeux Ginny. Ils s'arrêtèrent se rafraîchir chez Florian Fortarôme. Hermione et Ginny parlait entre elles et les autres complotaient discrètement la fin des préparatifs de la fête de Ginny.

Au milieu de l'après midi, Bill, Ron, les frères jumeaux et Mrs Weasley s'éclipsèrent en douceur pour finir leur préparation au salon privé du Chaudron Baveur. Ils ne restaient que Mr Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Tout se passait comme le souhaitait Harry.

Harry fit semblant de ressentir un malaise.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas bien. Dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne Harry ? Demanda une Ginny inquiète.

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu peux rester avec Hermione. Répondit Harry.

-Dans ce cas, Harry, je vais te raccompagné, répondit Mr Weasley, vous nous rejoindrez plus  
tard les filles.

-Oui, Mr Weasley. Ginny et moi nous rentrerons à six heures.

Mr Weasley fit un sourire et quitta avec Harry en direction du salon privé du Chaudron Baveur pour la touche final de la fête. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et Harry remarqua la décoration. Il y avait une banderole animée où il était écrit « Joyeux Anniversaire Ginny ». En dessous, il y avait la table où trôneraient le buffet et le gâteau d'anniversaire. Tom avait insisté pour fournir les rafraîchissements car il était rare de voir une fête se faire dans son pub.  
Les jumeaux avaient placé des fusées « ctafête » qui exploseraient à la minute même où Ginny rentreras dans la pièce. Ils avaient même eu le temps de préparer un jeu de leur cru pour égayer encore plus la soirée. Bill et Mrs Weasley avaient placé plusieurs bouquets de ballon et des serpentins au quatre coins de la pièce. Quant aux cadeaux, ils étaient déposés à côté de la table d'honneur. En somme, Harry était très content du résultat.

Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent à l'heure dite. Le salon était sombre et silencieux. À la minute où Ginny franchit l'entrée du salon les fusées « ctafête » s'étaient mises à explosées et les invités scandèrent en même temps :

-Joyeux anniversaires, Ginny !

Les lumières firent alors leurs apparitions et tous pus voir une Ginny bouché bée.

-Bonne fête petite sœur. Dit Charlie.

-CHARLIE ! s'écria Ginny d'une voix très heureuse.

Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi et si tu soufflais ton gâteau petite sœur.

Ginny s'avança vers le gâteau que sa mère avait préparé et tout en soufflant les bougies elle fit un vœux.

-Maintenant, que notre fêtée est arrivée, nous pouvons manger. Dit Mr Weasley.

Les invités ne se firent pas priés deux fois et se servit du buffet gentiment préparé de Mrs Weasley et de son fils Ron qui avait développé un certain talent culinaire pour faire les petites tartelettes.

-Dis-moi, maman, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de cette fête ? Demanda Ginny.

-Non, ma chérie, l'idée est de Harry. Nous n'avons fait que l'aider à organiser cette fête.

-Alors… Alors, c'est Harry qui t'as écrit Charlie. Dit-elle surprise.

-Oui, il m'a écrit une lettre et je lui ai répondu qu'il pouvait compté sur ma présence.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te remercier de m'avoir aider, Ginny, répondit Harry d'une voix presque timide, tu  
n'étais pas obligé d'accepter la demande du professeur Dumbledore et tu l'as fait. Tu as fait  
beaucoup pour moi et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Il déposa son assiette, se rapprocha de Ginny pour la prendre dans bras et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite. Ce qui fit rougir la jeune rouquine. Mais Harry ne vit pas le regard que les frères Weasley se lancèrent et se sépara de Ginny. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute. Ils devaient parler au plus vite avec Harry.

-Si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux, Ginny. Dit une Hermione toute autant surprise du geste de son  
meilleur ami. Je devrais lui parler. Se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Alors, Ginny ouvrit ses cadeaux. Elle reçu de ses parents un nouvel ensemble de robe sorcier, car la sienne était courte de cinq centimètres, Ron et Hermione lui offrirent un nécessaire pour nettoyer sa baguette, une nouvelle paire de gant en peau de dragon de la part de Charlie, quant à Bill, il lui offrit un galion porte bonheur frappé à la main par le gobelin Machance. Fred et George furent les plus originaux. Ginny devait trouver son cadeau à l'aide d'indice. …tant une sorcière très intelligente, Ginny trouva son présent sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle ouvrit la boîte dans laquelle il y avait des plumes de toutes sortes de couleurs. Elles étaient très belles et semblaient douce au touché, mais connaissant l'esprit des farceurs de ses frères, Ginny ne prit aucune chance. Elle décida de ne pas poser ses doigts sur les plumes.

-Les plumes que tu vois, Ginny, dit Fred, sont des plumencouleurs, une de nos nouvelles  
inventions.

-Chaque plume de couleur à sa propre caractéristique, continua George, la verte à la même  
caractéristique que la plume à Papotte, mais tu n'as pas besoin de sucer le bout pour qu'elle  
fonctionne, tu n'as qu'à prononcer le mot « écrire » et elle écrira toute seule et le mot  
« arrête » et elle va arrêter. Cette plume va être très utile pour le cours du professeur Binns.  
Au lieu d'écouter, tu pourras dormir, car il faut se l'avouer ce professeur à un fort pouvoir  
soporifique sur ses étudiants.

George reçu un regard noir de la part de sa mère et celui de Hermione.

-La plume rouge, répliqua Fred, sert pour écrire des mots d'amour sans se casser la tête.  
Mais elle peut être très maligne. La plume bleue est utile pour connaître le temps. Si tu veux  
connaître la caractéristique des autres plumes, tu n'as qu'à prendre la plume blanche. Elle  
connaît par cœur leurs caractéristiques et peut même te conseiller.

Ginny remercia grandement tous ses frères ainsi qu'Hermione pour leur cadeau.

-Ginny, tu oublies que Harry n'a pas encore donné son cadeau. Dit Hermione.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, Harry. Dit-elle d'une voix confuse.

Harry s'avança vers la rouquine avec son cadeau dans la main droite.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est de bon cœur.

Il lui tendit son cadeau, Ginny le prit et défit l'emballage qui l'entourait. Quant elle vue ce que contenait la boîte, elle ne pu s'empêché de dire :

-Harry, tu n'aurais pas du acheter ce présent. Il aurait du te coûter une petite fortune.

-Non, pas du tout. Quant je l'ai vue, elle m'a fait penser à toi. Je suis entré dans la boutique et  
j'ai dit à la vendeuse que je voulais l'acheter et m'a fait une offre car ce bijou était resté  
depuis trop longtemps dans sa vitrine.

Elle prit l'objet et le sorti de la boîte. Tous les invités purent voir que Ginny tenait dans sa main une petite licorne de porcelaine de couleur bleu-vert très étincelant. Ils étaient tous subjugués par cette licorne. Ginny fut sans voix. Elle se rapprocha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci, Harry pour ce magnifique présent. Merci surtout pour cette fête et un grand merci  
d'avoir réunie toute ma famille.

Harry resserra son étreinte et lui fit une autre bise sur sa joue droite.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Ginny. Maintenant, si on partageais ton gâteau. Dit-il d'une  
voix pleine d'entrain.

Mrs Weasley fit le service et donna une généreuse part à chaque personne. Tandis que les rafraîchissements recoulait à flou dans les mains de chaque individu.

Dans un coin, il y avait Mr et Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ginny. Tous regardèrent tous les cadeaux que le jeunes rouquine avaient reçu et chacun faisait par de leur commentaire à propos de cette soirée qui fut une réussite totale. Les frères Weasley parlaient entre eux sur comment abordé le sujet de Ginny avec Harry et son comportement pour le moins surprenant. Quant à Harry, il était devant la cheminée et observait la danse des flammes.

Dix minutes étaient passées et les frères Weasley chargèrent Fred d'aller chercher Harry pour lui parler avant le départ de Charlie.

-Harry, demanda Fred, nous voudrions de parler quelques instants.

Harry regarda Fred d'un drôle d'air et se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'on demande de lui parler. Il suivit Fred au fond de la pièce à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. C'est Charlie qui prit la parole.

-Tu sais Harry notre famille t'aime beaucoup, mais il y a une question qui nous trotte dans la  
tête depuis le début de la fête. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins et je veux que tu sois  
honnête envers nous. Nous voudrions savoir ce qui se passe avec notre petite sœur ?

-Heu…il ne se passe rien. Pourquoi cette question. Demanda Harry.

-Nous savons observé ton comportement et par deux fois tu as pris notre petite sœur dans tes  
bras et par deux fois tu lui as embrassé la joue. Répondit Bill

-Et ce n'est pas bien. Questionna Harry.

-Nous ne disons pas cela, Harry. Nous savons que tu es de nature timide et cela nous a tous  
surprit. Répliqua Ron. Qui juste là avait observé leur conversation.

-C'est pourquoi nous devons te poser la question, Dire en même temps Fred et George,  
alors nous te posons encore la question, que se passe-t-il avec notre petite sœur ?

-Je vous l'ai dit et je vous le répète. Il ne se passe rien, répondit Harry avec une voix  
exaspérée, Ginny a fait beaucoup pour moi et je n'ai fait que la remercier. N'ai-je  
pas le droit ?

-Ne te fâche pas, Harry, dit Ron, tu sais comment nous sommes très protecteur envers Ginny.

-Je sais, excuse-moi. Répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation, car ils avaient vue Hermione et Ginny qui se rapprochèrent vers eux.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Questionna Ginny.

-Nous voulions remerciez Harry d'avoir eu cette idée de fête. Dit innocemment Charlie.

Charlie savait que ce n'était pas vrai. S'il avait dit la vérité à sa petite sœur, il aurait eu droit à un grand sermon digne de leur mère. Hermione paressait septique mais ne dis pas un mot.

-Mrs Weasley voudrait que nous aidiez à faire le ménage avant de quitter. Dit Hermione.

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête et suivirent Hermione et Ginny pour unir leur effort afin d'aider Mrs Weasley à rendre le salon impécable. Le ménage prit une demi heure à faire. Avant de partir, Harry remercia Tom d'avoir prêté le salon.

La famille Weasley, Hermione et lui sortirent du Chaudron Baveur et se rendirent au quartier général de l'ordre. Charlie apprit à sa famille qu'il resterait jusqu'à la fin des vacances au grand bonheur de Ron mais surtout de Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur :

A tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent cette histoire. Je tiens tout particulièrement à vous dire que j'ai écrit cette histoire bien avant que le sixième tome apparaisse en librairie. C'est pourquoi vous ne retrouverez pas d'élément de concordance avec le sixième tome et que l'histoire que j'ai écris est ma vision propre dudernier tome. Pour cela je vous en demande pardon. Bonne lecture à vous.

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review. Vos beaux mots me touchent et me donne la force de continuer cette histoire.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter et le destin du monde magique

Chapitre 4 : Retour à Poudlard

Le reste des vacances passa assez rapidement. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny avaient décidés de faire leur bagage deux jours avant le départ et ainsi être à l'avance à la gare de King's Cross. Ils avaient tous reçus leur lettre de Poudlard dans laquelle il était écrit que la rentrée se ferait le 1er septembre et qu'il devrait se rendre à la plateforme 9 et ¾ à onze précise d'où partira le Poudlard Express qui les mènerait au château. Ron fut nommé Préfet-en-Chef et fut grandement fêté. Harry était très content pour son ami et que cela signifiait que Ron aura une horaire très chargé. Hermione, elle, rayonnait de joie et n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser Ron ce qui gênait grandement Ginny.

Harry reçut son premier refus, car les jumeaux ne voulaient pas que ce dernier achète les effets scolaires de Ron et Ginny. Ils avaient répondu que sa proposition était très gentille pleine de bonne volonté et que c'était à eux de le remercier, car il avait fait beaucoup pour leur magasin et pour leur famille en préparant cette fête pour Ginny.

La journée du départ fut très émouvante. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny accompagnés de Mr et Mrs Weasley, de Bill, Fred et George et Charlie étaient tous arrivés à 10 heures et demi à la gare, Ron étant Préfet-en-Chef devait supervisé avec son homologue féminine du nom de Swanie White qui appartenait à la maison des Poufsouffle le départ de tous les étudiants. Ils laissèrent toutes leurs valises au commis et rejoignirent les membres de la famille Weasley. Ron salua rapidement ses parents ainsi que ses frères et regagna le wagon réservé aux préfets afin de leur donner leur instruction. Hermione fit la même chose que Ron et le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard. Harry serra la main de tous les frères Weasley ainsi que celle de Mr Weasley et fit une accolade à Mrs Weasley. Puis, il se retira pour laisser Ginny seule avec sa famille. Pour elle, le départ fut difficile, car elle ne verrait pas ses parents et ses frères avant les vacances de noël. Mais surtout, elle ne verra pas son frère Charlie avant de long mois. Pour la rassurer ce dernier lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur. Nous allons nous voir plus tôt que prévue. Je vais sûrement prendre des vacances pour noël. Alors, sèche tes pleurs et pars vite car le train va partir dans cinq minutes.

Ginny sécha vite ses pleurs et rejoignit Harry devant la seule porte ouverte. Tous montèrent dans le train en saluant une dernière fois la famille Weasley. Après cinq minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide dans lequel ils installèrent leur sac d'école dans le filet et s'asssire l'un en face de l'autre. Harry regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler devant ses yeux et Ginny l'observait du coin de l'œil en silence. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son collier. Normalement, ce bijou ne le quittait jamais. Peut-être ne le portait-il pas pour pas le perdre. Pour rompre le silence Ginny prit la parole.

-Harry ?

-Humm.

-Puis-je te poser une question ?

Ses yeux quitta la fenêtre pour rencontrer ceux de Ginny et lui répondit :

-Bien sûre.

-Cela ne te dérange pas de voir Ron et Hermione s'embrasser devant toi ?

-Non, pas du tout. Au début, cela me gênait, mais avec le temps je me suis habitué à leur moment de tendresse. Pourquoi ? Cela te gêne de voir ton frère embrasser Hermione ?

-Pour tout avouer, oui. Je dirais même que parfois cela m'intimide. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un de mes frères embrasser leur copine devant mes yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est différent avec Ron, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante.

Harry haussa ses épaules.

-Il ne faut pas oublier Ginny, que ton frère et toi malgré vos petites querelles vous êtes très proche. Vous habitez au même endroit et fréquentez la même école. Tu n'es peut-être pas habitué de voir ton frère en compagnie d'une autre fille que toi, rétorqua-t-il avec une voix explicative.

Ginny acquiesça de la tête et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Ron et Hermione. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? Questionna Harry. Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui, je le suis. Malefoy et sa collègue ne se sont même pas présenter dans le compartiment des préfets pour recevoir leurs nouvelles indications ainsi que leur lettre indiquant le mot de passe. Il montra à Harry l'enveloppe adressé au nom de leur ennemi. Swanie White et moi avons convenus d'écrire une lettre à Rogue pour faire part du manquement des préfets de sa maison.

Ron se calma un peu puis il reprit.

-Ginny, pourrais-tu s'il-te plaît t'asseoir à côté de Harry je voudrais être au côté d'Hermione, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi, dois-je toujours changer de place ? Dit-elle d'une voix protestante, tu n'es pas obligé d'être toujours auprès d'Hermione.

Elle reçu un regard très noir de son frère ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry qui avait retourné son regard pour contempler de nouveau le paysage. Ron remercia sa sœur d'un signe de tête et vint se placer à côté d'Hermione qui était déjà assise.

Au beau milieu du voyage, ils reçurent de la visite dont ils seraient largement passés.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Si ce n'est pas Saint Potter en compagnie de son chien galleux et de miss je sais tout sur tout et qui se croit une sorcière, dit Malefoy d'une voix la plus traînante possible.

-Malefoy, répondit Ron, je te prierais de ne pas jouer au plus fin avec nous, car tu es dans de beau drap.

-Toi, Weasley, je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, c'est à Potter que je parlais.

-Il se trouve Malefoy, répondit Ron du tac au tac, que tu me dois du respect…

-Je te dois du respect, interrompit Malefoy. Tu n'es pas mon supérieur à se que je sache.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Malefoy, je suis Préfet-en-Chef et je tiens à te signaler que ton absence sera signalé au directeur de ta maison.

Ron s'était levé et affrontait du regard le Serpentard blond qui était toujours accompagné de  
de ses chiens de service du nom de Grabbe et Goyle.

-Comme tu n'as pas assisté à la réunion, je te remets ton enveloppe dans laquelle tu retrouveras le mot de passe pour accéder à ta maison. Il va s'en dire que ni moi ni ma collègue féminin nous ferons une réunion privée juste pour toi et ta collègue. Vous, vous débrouilleriez avec votre directeur lorsqu'il vous convoquera dans son bureau, rapliqua Ron avec une voix étrangement calme.

Malefoy devint très blême et quitta le compartiment en compagnie de Grabbe et Goyle.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire clouer le bec au nez, répondit Hermione, voyant l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de Ron, elle rajouta. C'est une expression moldue, qui veut dire faire taire une personne. Ron, je suis très fière de toi. Tu as su garder ton calme face à Malefoy et de bien diriger la situation.

Puis, elle embrassa doucement Ron qui prit une teinte légèrement cramoisie sous le regard  
gêné de Ginny.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident et fut ponctué des tours de garde de Ron et Hermione.

Avant l'arrivée du train, tous se changèrent et débarquèrent du train. Ron était déjà débarqué pour rejoindre Swanie White pour veiller au bon déroulement du débarquement des étudiants. Hermione devait veiller sur les premières années qui furent appelé par Hagrid qui se chargeait  
de faire la traversé du lac avec l'aide des barques. Harry et Ginny trouvèrent une calèche et attendirent Ron et Hermione. L'attente ne fut pas très longue. Une fois tout ce beau monde entré la calèche partie tirer par un Sombral pour les emmener au château.

C'est en entrant dans la Grande salle que Harry réalisa qu'il ferait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Ce qui le rendait nostalgique. Ginny s'était assise avec ses amis de sixième année. Tandis que son frère était assis au côté d'Hermione et Harry qui fut rejoint par Neville Londubat.

Harry observait la table des professeurs. Hagrid avait regagné sa place et parlait avec le petit professeur Flitwick qui enseignait les Sortilèges, le professeur Rogue, le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, enseignait les Potions et lançait un regard noir à Malefoy signe que ce dernier va avoir droit à des remontrances. La place de McGonagall était vide, car elle s'occupait des premières années. Le professeur Dumbledore discutait avec le professeur McGlaggan. Ce dernier enseignait pour une deuxième année consécutive la Défense contre les forces du mal. Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard, car tous savaient que c'était un poste maudit. C'est pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait de la difficulté de trouver un professeur pour enseigner cette matière.

Le professeur McGonagall entra en compagnie des premières années et Harry mit fin à son observation pour regarder les nouveaux arrivant. Le professeur de Métamorphose s'arrêta devant le tabouret sur lequel trônait le vieux Choipeaux. Le vieux morceau de tissu chanta sa chanson qui fut chaudement applaudit une fois sa dernière note prononcée.

Le professeur McGanogall le prit dans sa main et expliqua que dès qu'ils entendraient leur nom de s'assoire sur le tabouret pour qu'elle puisse déposer le Choipeaux afin que ce dernier puisse les répartir dans leur nouvelle maison. Une fois l'explication terminée, le professeur commença l'appel.

-Miliana Amos.

Une jeune fille à la chevelure dorée se dirigea timidement vers le tabouret et s'assied dessus. Le professeur McGonagall déposa le vieux tissu sur la tête de la jeune fille et s'écria :

-Serdaigle !

Miliana Amos retira le Choipeaux et rejoignit ses nouveaux camarades qui l'applaudirent pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi eux. La répartition dura près d'une heure et lorsque Ninime Zoto fut envoyé à la maison du rouge et or, le professeur prit le tabouret et le Choipeaux pour le serrer et vint s'installer à côté du directeur qui prit la parole.

-Chers élèves, je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire, dit-il d'une voix très joyeuse, avant de vous ennuyer et vous endormir avec mon vieux radotage, plusieurs rires se firent entendre dans la salle, je vous souhaite bon appétit.

Il frappa ses mains ensemble ce qui fait apparaître un somptueux buffet préparer par les elfes de maison.

Fidèle à lui-même Ron rempli à rebord son assiette qui avala goulûment sous les yeux réprobateur d'Hermione. Quant à la Préfète, elle rempli son assiette convenablement pour indiquer à son amoureux qu'il ne valait pas la peine de surchargé son assiette pour rien et qu'il pouvait la remplir de nouveau car ce n'était pas la nourriture qui manquait sur la table. Quant à Harry, il mit très peu de nourriture dans son assiette ce qui était très rare.

Tout au long du repas, Hermione l'observait et remarqua que son meilleur ami semblait ailleurs. D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas la seule à l'observer. Le professeur Dumbledore le regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Il se pencha pour dire quelque mot au professeur McGonagall qui acquiesça de la tête. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la table des Griffondor et s'arrêta au côté de Harry.

-Potter, dit-elle d'une voix stricte. Après le repas, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau. Puis elle chuchota pour que lui seul entende. Le mot de passe est « réglisse ». Ne l'oubliez pas Potter.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent en voulait dire « pourquoi veux-t-il te voir » et leur répondit par un regard d'incompréhension totale.

Quant au professeur McGonagall, elle avait regagné sa place et pris sa cuillère pour la faire tinter sur le bord de son verre se qui mit fin au bavardage qui s'était installé dans la Grande salle. Le vieux directeur se leva et fit son discours de début d'année.

-Bonsoir à tous et toutes et bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. J'espère que vous avez tous bien mangé. J'aimerais rafraîchir la mémoire de quelques étudiants sur les règlements de l'école et le faire part à nos nouveaux étudiants. Son regard s'était tourné vers le trio de la table des Griffondor. Comme vous le savez, la forêt interdite comme son nom l'indique est interdite. Je vous rappelle à la demande de monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, que toutes les farces et attrapes sont interdites et que vous retrouverez une liste très détaillée des différents objets sur la porte de son bureau. Il me fait rappeler également, qu'il est strictement interdit de faire de la magie à l'intérieur de l'école. Pour terminer ce discours, je vous présente les nouveaux Préfet-en-Chefs qui sont Ronald Weasley de la maison de Griffondor et son homologue féminin Swanie White de la maison de Poufsouffle. Les deux concernés se levèrent pour que l'ensemble des étudiants puissent les reconnaître. Si vous avez des problèmes, vous pouvez vous adressez à eux ainsi qu'aux Préfets de chaque maison. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je demanderais aux Préfets de reconduire leurs condisciples à leur salle commune respective. Bonne nuit à tous et à toute, dit-il de sa voix bienveillante.

La Grande salle se vida très rapidement. Harry quitta ses amis en leur disant de l'attendre dans leur salle commune. Puis, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la gargouille qui garda l'entrée du bureau. Tout au long du chemin, il se demandait pourquoi le directeur voulait le voir. Sans se rendre compte, il arriva bien vite devant l'entrée. Il prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille se déplaça pour laisser place à l'escalier qui menait au bureau de professeur Dumbledore. Harry avança vers l'escalier pour se laisser monter jusqu'au bureau directorial. Il n'a pas eu le temps de cogner que le professeur le pria d'entrer.

Harry entra dans le bureau et referma la porte.

-Assied toi, Harry, dit Dumbledore en lui montrant de la main le petit fauteuil.

Le vieux directeur était assis derrière son bureau et Fumseck, son fidèle oiseau était perché sur son perchoir et regardait Harry s'assoire devant le bureau. Dumbledore avait croisé ses mains par-dessus sa longue barbe blanche et regardait Harry par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi lune d'où on pouvait voir son regard étincelant.

-Comment vas-tu ? Harry, demanda le professeur.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et observa le directeur avec ses yeux vert émeraude hérité de sa mère.

-Je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Harry cessa de regarder Dumbledore pour regarder Fumseck et il repartit dans ses pensées. Quant au directeur, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le Survivant et il voyait bien que le jeune homme paraissait troublé par une chose, mais laquelle, seul Merlin le savait. Le directeur savait que s'il forçait Harry à parler, il ne dirait rien, mais il devait savoir ce qui tracassait le Griffondor.

-Je vois Harry, que tu me sembles préoccupé. Ai-je raison ? Demanda le vieux sage.

-Que vais-je faire ? Que vais-je devenir ? Professeur, questionna Harry.

Le professeur savait que lorsque Harry se posait des questions cela voulait dire qu'il était préoccupé.

-À propos de quoi, Harry, répliqua Dumbledore.

Le directeur savait que cette phrase était idiote, même s'il connaissait la réponse du jeune homme.

-À propos de tout, professeur, rappliqua Harry, vous savez quand j'ai rentré dans la Grande salle, j'ai réalisé que j'allais passer ma dernière année à Poudlard. Qui pour moi est ma véritable maison et ma véritable famille. Un endroit où j'ai affronté plus d'épreuves que la majorité des étudiants et la majorité des sorciers les plus expérimentés de ce monde. Je sais que tôt ou tard, je devrais affronter Voldemort comme l'indique la prophétie. La question est : suis-je vraiment prêt ?

Il s'arrêta quelque instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre sa tirade.

-Il y a une autre chose que je voudrais savoir professeur même si je connais la réponse, je me dois de vous la poser. Que vas-t-il se passer si…si je ne réussi pas ?

-Pour ne rien te cacher Harry, j'ose à peine à imaginer ce que Voldemort fera du monde sorcier. Il va s'en dire que Tom va privilégier les sorciers aux sangs purs, qu'il chassera ou tuera tous les sorciers et sorcières né de famille Moldus et se servira comme esclave les sorciers de sang mêlé jusqu'à les réduire à moins que riens. Tom fera du monde sorcier un monde où les ténèbres sera roi et maître et fera obéir ses adeptes par des sorts impardonnables et dès qu'un de ses fidèles où esclave désobéira, il lui en coûtera sa vie. Il frissonna légèrement. Mais, je préfère ne pas y penser. Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai appris l'an passé ? Harry.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête.

-Je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais sur l'ancienne magie et sur la magie pour t'aider à découvrir ce pouvoir que tu aies au plus profond de ta chair. Ce pouvoir que Tom ignore et méprise plus que tout. Je t'ai également montré à l'aide de la pensine, dans quelle condition est né Tom pour ensuite devenir le plus puissant mage noir que le monde des sorciers est connu. Alors, je dis que tu es prêt, pas au jour d'aujourd'hui, mais lorsque le temps sera venu. Tu  
sais pourquoi Harry ?

-Non, professeur.

-Parce que tu as une telle force qui coule en toi et une grande volonté qui me rend fier. J'ajouterais que ton côté humain fait de toi un être à part entière guidé par des sentiments et des émotions. Ce qui fait ta plus grande force Harry est que tu es entouré de gens qui t'aiment et tu te laisses envahir par leur amour. Quoi que tu fasses ils sont toujours  
là prêt à te suivre et à t'épauler. Dit-il d'une voix fière.

-Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je vous poser une autre question, demanda Harry.

-Bien sûre, Harry.

-Si je réussi à vaincre Voldemort, où vais-je aller vivre ? Au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Je vous pose la question, car je sais que si Voldemort disparaît, je ne craindrai plus rien. Je veux dire presque plus rien tant et aussi longtemps que ses Mangemorts ne seront pas tous capturés et incarcérés dans un lieu très gardé. Je sais aussi que les Dursley me prendront plus chez eux, car vous avez écrit dans la lettre, adressé à ma tante, qu'ils devront m'héberger jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, dit-il d'une voix presque désespérée.

-Je me doutais qu'un jour tu me poserais cette question et je vais te répondre honnêtement sans rien te cacher. Il est vrai que tu pourrais vivre au 12, Square Grimmaurd car Sirius par le biais de son testament, a fait savoir que même si je suis son propriétaire, que tu pourras habiter sa maison à la fin de ta scolarité sous mon consentement. Tu dois bien te douter que je ne pourrais pas te laisser seul dans cette maison même avec la plus grande volonté du monde.

Dumbledore vit que Harry était sous le point d'explosé de colère et entreprit de le calmer.

-Harry avant de te mettre complètement en colère laisse-moi finir mon propos. Le jeune homme se calma un peu. Je peux t'autoriser à vivre au château à la fin du combat, car tu l'as dit toi-même. Tant et aussi longtemps que tous les Mangemorts ne seront pas capturés et placé sous bonne garde, tu cours un certain danger, car ils voudront se venger de la mort  
de leur maître. Tu le sais tout autant que moi que le château est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire du monde de la sorcellerie. Une fois que le danger sera écarté, je connais une famille qui se fera un grand plaisir de t'accueillir parmi eux, car il te considère comme un membre à part entière. Si tu as bien deviné, je parle de la famille Weasley.

Harry vit dans le regard bleu azur du directeur une lueur étincelante et ne su quoi répondre.  
Mais il était sûre d'une chose c'est qu'il serait avec une famille au grand cœur.

-Merci professeur, cette conversation m'a permis de savoir à quoi m'attendre, merci de m'avoir écouter et merci pour tout, dit-il avec une voix reconnaissante.

-Avant de quitter, Harry j'aimerais te dire une autre chose. Si tu as d'autre question ou si tu as envie de parler, ma porte te sera grande ouverte. Ne l'oublie pas.

Dumbledore fit un sourire à Harry qui lui rendit et quitta le bureau pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la salle commune des Griffondor.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle commune des Griffondor, elle était calme et pratiquement vide. Il vit Ron et Hermione assis un à côté de l'autre devant la cheminée et il se dirigea vers ses meilleurs amis qui visiblement l'attendaient. Harry prit place sur son fauteuil fétiche qui était placé à la droite du grand fauteuil sur lequel était assis le couple d'amoureux.

-Puis Harry, que te voulait le professeur Dumbledore. Demanda Hermione.

-Il voulait me parler. Répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Puis, Harry raconta toute la conversation qui s'était déroulé entre lui et le vieux directeur. Ginny qui étrangement n'arrivait pas à dormir était sortie de son dortoir pour aller s'assoire dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle entendit malgré elle, la conversation de Harry, s'était arrêtée à la dernière marche de l'escalier. Le trio ne l'avait pas vue ni même entendue.

Ginny prit son courage à deux mains et avança à pas de loup jusqu'à Harry qui continuait de raconter sa conversation. Il ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme pas de peine mais de joie.  
Lorsqu'il eu finit Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

-Le professeur Dumbledore a raison Harry, ce qui fit sursauter le trio, maman ainsi que toute la famille se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir au Terrier.

Elle mit fin à la distance qui la séparait du jeune sorcier et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de prendre la jeune rouquine dans ses bras pour resserrer son étreinte sous les regards surpris de Ron et Hermione. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants et se séparèrent gêné  
par le geste qu'ils venaient de faire.

-Ginny, je tiens à te préciser que tu viens d'assister à une conversation privée et tu n'avais pas le droit d'écouter. Réprimanda Ron.

-Ron, sache pour ta gouverne que je n'ai pas écouté votre conversation, répondit Ginny d'une voix stricte. Je n'arrivait pas à dormir et je suis descendue pour venir m'assoire dans la salle commune. J'ai entendu bien malgré moi votre échange verbal.

Harry qui voyait que la situation allait s'envenimer décida d'intervenir.

-Ron, je sais que tes intentions sont honnêtes, mais cela ne me dérange pas que Ginny est involontairement entendu notre conversation. Je dirais même que je suis plutôt content qu'elle est tout entendue. N'oublie pas Ron qu'elle a autant le droit que vous de connaître ce qui se passe. Elle connaît aussi la prophétie et malgré ce que cela implique est restée avec nous et nous a appuyer, rétorqua Harry d'une voix ferme, même si Ginny n'avait pas entendu je lui aurais raconté ce que je viens de vous dire.

Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et regarder Ron qui s'était calmé et repris la parole.

-Ron, ce que je vais te dire n'es pas facile, mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu te fâches et je veux surtout que tu ne me poses pas de questions, car je ne serais quoi répondre.

Le rouquin hocha de la tête ce qui rassura Harry.

-Je dois t'avouer que parler avec ta sœur me fait le plus grand bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je suis en sa présence, je ne suis plus le même et…, il regarda la jeune rouquine qui prit une teinte cramoisi, et je peux enfin être moi-même, continua le jeune sorcier, j'ajouterais que Ginny me permet d'oubli tous mes soucis et mes problèmes, il  
se retourna vers Ginny et lui dit, un grand merci Ginny.

Le jeune sorcier se leva et pris de nouveau dans ses bras la rouquine et lui donna un nouveau baiser sur la joue droite de la jeune fille ce qui surprit encore plus Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière devait absolument parler avec Harry et elle le ferait ce soir même s'ils devaient se coucher tard.

-Harry a raison, Ginny fait partie du groupe et elle nous ait d'une grande aide. Dit Hermione.

Ron se fit tout petit.

-Désolé, Ginny, disons que je me suis laissé emporter un peu trop fort, murmura-t-il, tu sais comment je suis. Excuse-moi petite sœur.

-Je sais Ron, je comprends parfaitement ton emportement et je t'excuse pour tout cela,  
dit la jeune rouquine en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais cette conversation m'a fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher, rappliqua Ron en relâchant sa sœur, Hermione est-ce que tu montes ?

-Non, je vais rester un peu, répondit cette dernière.

Il l'embrassa, puis regarda Harry pour savoir si lui aussi montait dans le dortoir.

-Non, Ron. Je vais rester un peu pour me ressaisir.

-Moi, je t'accompagne grand frère. Répondit Ginny d'une voix fatiguée d'où elle laissait passer un bâillement.

Le frère et la sœur montèrent l'escalier et se séparèrent pour regagner leur dortoir respectif. Il ne restait que Harry et Hermione dans la salle commune devant la cheminée dans laquelle brûlaient les dernières bûches.

-Harry, viens t'assoire à côté de moi. Je voudrais te parler.

Harry s'avança et s'assied à côté d'elle.

-Tout compte fait, c'est bien que Ron et Ginny soit partis, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione. Pour tout t'avouer, je sais que tu veux me parler depuis un bon moment. Ai-je raison ?

Hermione fut surpris par les mots de son meilleur ami et surtout comment as-t-il pu savoir qu'elle voulait lui parler. Serait-il un légimancien ?

-Oui, dit-elle, heu… Harry, comment as-tu su que je voulais te parler depuis un bon moment ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Harry haussa ses épaules en guise de réponse.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Questionna Harry.

-Je voulais te parler de Ginny et de ton comportement pour le moins surprenant avec elle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon comportement ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

-Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal Harry, rassura Hermione. Ce que je trouve surprenant dans ton attitude est que tu as pris plusieurs fois Ginny dans des bras et à chaque fois tu lui as embrassé la joue droite. Toi qui es si timide cela me surprend.

-Je sais Hermione et ce n'est pas la première fois. Moi-même je me surprends. Pour tout t'avouer, pendant que Ron n'est pas là, j'ai même caressé du bout de mes doigts la joue gauche de Ginny. Ne le dit surtout pas, car tu sais que Ron peut être très protecteur lorsqu'il s'agit de sa sœur.

-Rassure-toi, je ne lui dirais rien, mais tôt ou tard tu devras lui dire. Harry puis-je te poser une question.

-Bien sûre, normalement tu me poses tes questions directement. Alors pourquoi me le demander, demanda ce dernier.

-Parce que la question que je vais te poser risque de te brusquer et te connaissant tu ne vas pas l'apprécier. Alors, Harry, je te prie de ne pas te fâcher. Elle vit son ami hocher de la tête. Que ressens-tu pour Ginny ? Je veux dire que ressens-tu vraiment pour elle ?

Harry regarda interloqué Hermione. Il était un peu perplexe mais répondit tout de même à son amie.

-Ce que je ressens vraiment pour Ginny, dit-il d'un ton évasif et lointain.

-Oui, je te pose la question, car à la façon dont elle agit face à tes étreintes, ne la laisse pas indifférente. Comme tu le sais Harry, Ginny a renoncé à toi, mais il n'empêche qu'elle éprouve encore des sentiments à ton égard et je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle se crée des illusions.

Harry regarda Hermione encore plus interloqué. Il savait tout cela mais le jeune sorcier n'avait pas pensé à son comportement envers la jeune rouquine et quel effet cela avait crée chez elle.

-Honnêtement, Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens vraiment au fond de moi. Tout est confus à l'intérieur de moi. Je devrais dire mes sentiments pour Ginny sont confus, dit-il d'une voix sourde, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amitié ou de l'amour que je ressens pour Ginny. Il s'arrêta quelques instant, puis il reprit, Hermione, comment puis-je savoir ce genre de chose ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Hermione avait écouté le jeune Potter et compris dans quelle situation qu'il se trouvait. Son ami était tiraillé dans des sentiments complexes et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

-Je ne sais pas Harry, je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse. Ce que je peux te dire est que chaque personne pense et agit de façon différente. Le domaine des sentiments est complexes et difficiles à expliquer. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner est d'écouter ce que dicte ton cœur, répondit-elle d'une voix compatissante.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et regarda l'heure qui lui indiquait minuit. Ils avaient parlé plus de trois heures.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller dormir si on veut être en forme pour les cours de demain, dit-il.

Hermione regardait à son tour son bracelet montre et constata que Harry avait raison. Ils se levèrent du fauteuil et montèrent l'escalier pour regagner leur dortoir respectif.

Quand le jeune sorcier entra dans son dortoir, il prit son collier dans sa valise et le sera fortement dans sa main en pensant à sa mère et lui dit :

-Maman, comme tu me manques (une larme sortie d'un coin de son œil droit), dit-il pour lui-même afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Comme j'aimerais que tu sois là pour me conseiller. Maman, comment puis-je être sûr de ce que je ressens vraiment pour Ginny ?

Harry remit son collier dans sa valise et mis son pyjama en prenant soin de déposer ses lunettes sur sa table. Lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur son oreiller, il était loin de se douter que le lendemain il se passera quelque chose d'inattendu.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter et le destin du monde sorcier

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

**Note de l'auteur : **

A tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent cette histoire. Je tiens tout particulièrement à vous dire que j'ai écrit cette histoire bien avant que le sixième tome apparaisse en librairie. C'est pourquoi vous ne retrouverez pas d'élément de concordance avec le sixième tome et que l'histoire que j'ai écris est ma vision propre dudernier tome. Pour cela je vous en demande pardon. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les cours reprennent et l'entraînement aussi

Quand Harry se leva en se lundi 2 septembre, il constata qu'il n'était aucunement fatigué malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était endormit. Le jeune Potter mit ses lunettes sur son nez et pris ses effets pour aller prendre une douche. Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard, frais et disposes pour ses cours de la journée. Harry voulu coiffer ses cheveux mais ceux-ci décida de rester éternellement en bataille à son plus grand malheur. Il prépara son sac et descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Ron et Hermione. Harry n'attendit pas longtemps car ses deux meilleurs amis descendirent cinq minutes après lui. Le trio sortit de la tour des Griffondor pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. L'ensemble des professeurs était déjà sur place et mangèrent allègrement leur repas. Harry vit Malefoy à sa table est semblait de mauvaise humeur et le signala à Ron.

-Il a sûrement passé un mauvais quart d'heure hier, dit Ron, ça lui apprendra de ne pas avoir prit au sérieux son rôle de Préfet. Je me demande ce que Rogue lui a dit pour qu'il soit autant de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione et Harry haussèrent en même temps leur épaule et s'installèrent à côté de Ron à la table des rouges et or.

-Il faudra faire attention à lui, Ron, car il voudra sûrement se venger, dit Harry qui remplissait son bol de porridge.

-Non, au contraire Harry, je crois qu'il ne fera rien de grave, car il sait que je ne me gênerai pas pour le signaler à Rogue, en voyant l'air inquiet de Hermione il rajouta, mais je vais tout de même faire attention.

Ce qui soulagea la jeune sorcière.

Le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la salle et distribuait les horaires à tous les étudiants de sa maison. Harry l'examina pour savoir quel cours il allait avoir ce matin.

-Comme d'habitude, nous commençons avec le cours le plus palpitant de la journée, dit-il d'un ton ironique, un double cours de Potions avec Rogue et en commun avec, les Serpentard, quelle joie !

-Mais nous terminons avec le cours le plus intéressant, de continuer Ron, celui de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Je me demande ce que le professeur McGlaggan nous réserve en cette année pour les ASPIC, demanda Hermione

-Moi, aussi, répondirent en même temps Ron et Harry. Qui partir d'un fou rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire autant, grand frère, demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

-Harry et moi avons prononcés en même temps les mêmes mots. Ce qui est rare, répondit ce dernier.

Ginny s'installa à côté de Harry qui se leva d'un bond qui se sentit tout d'un coup mal-à-l'aise.

-Je vais aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Ginny pour qu'il se lève d'un bond pour qu'il ait voir le professeur McGonagall, rétorqua le rouquin.

Hermione, elle, le savait mais ne dit pas le moindre mot ni à Ron ni à Ginny car Harry lui avait dévoiler cette choses à propos de ses sentiments envers la jeune rouquine et elle savait que le jeune Potter était tiraillé par eux. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était levé d'un bond. Ils virent Harry parler avec le professeur de Métamorphose qui acquiesça la tête et il revint vers la table pour s'asseoir à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté quelques instant plutôt.

-Ron et Ginny, je sais que je m'y prend tôt, j'ai demandé au professeur McGanogall de réserver le terrain de Quidditch ce soir pour nous entraîner. Elle va me donner le papier ce soir avant le repas.

En effet, Harry avait été nommé capitaine l'an passé et il prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

-Dis donc, tu t'y prends tôt, moi qui pensait en profiter ce soir, se plaignit Ron.

-Moi, cela me dérange pas, plus tôt on si met, plus tôt on sera prêt, répondit Ginny, au fait Harry, tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ce soir sans même connaître contre qui nous allons jouer.

-Oui, mais l'entraînement de ce soir ne sera pas un entraînement comme les autres. Vous verrez cela ce soir sur le terrain de Quidditch. Dès que je verrais Dean, Seamus, Reyna et Katia je leur dirais que ce soir il y aura un entraînement spécial.

Ces derniers avaient passé avec succès la sélection l'an passé Harry fut très surpris de voir Dean et Seamus manier avec dextérité leur batte et envoyer en moins de deux les Cognards. Ils égalaient presque les jumeaux Weasley. Ginny avait fait le souhait d'être Poursuiveuse en cinquième année et avait réussi à déjouer son frère et avait marqué beaucoup de points. C'était pareil pour Reyna Greenson et Katia Daygreen. Ginny avait développée une grande complicité avec ses coéquipières qui lui rendaient grandement cette complicité. Elles avaient mêmes développé un langage qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. En gros l'équipe des Griffondor était devenue la meilleure équipe que Poudlard a connu depuis de nombreuses années guidé et diriger par le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle.

Tous finirent de manger et décidèrent de se rendre dans les sombres, froids et humides cachots pour leur double cour de Potion.

Quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit les élèves entrèrent pour s'installer dans la classe.  
Le trio s'installa à leur place habituelle c'est-à-dire à la dernière table du fond et lorsqu'ils virent le visage renfrogné du professeur Rogue, ils surent que le maître des potions leur ferait passer deux heures pour le moins éprouvant. Dans un mouvement de cape il s'installa derrière son bureau et sorti sa baguette pour faire apparaître au tableau la potion « vitalis ».

-Avant de commencer le cours, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que c'est l'année des ASPIC qui auront lieu à la fin de l'année. C'est la réussite ou l'échec qui fera en sorte si vous pourrez continuer dans votre domaine. D'ailleurs, dit-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse possible, je me demande comment certain d'entre vous, ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, on pu jusqu'à présent réussir dans mon cours. Je dois vous avertir que pour continuer et être accepter dans votre domaine vous devriez avoir la note « optimal » à l'examen final. Maintenant, passons au sujet du cours la potion « vitalis ». À quoi sert cette potion ?

Hermione leva la main mais le professeur Rogue l'ignora complètement.

-Voyons voir, dit-il, Mr Potter, connaissez vous la réponse, demanda le maître des Potions.

-Oui, monsieur, la potion « vitalis » tient son nom de son inventeur Ignatus Vitalis. Il inventa cette potion suite à un rêve prémonitoire. Dans son rêve il aidait les gens qui n'avaient plus d'espoir et de courage. Alors, il créa cette potion pour leur venir en aide. La potion a un effet limite dans le temps et ne peut être prise qu'en cas extrême parce qu'elle crée une dépendance si elle est prise trop souvent, car la poudre desensia qui est la base principale de la potion à pour effet de légèreté dont le cerveau ne plus se passer. Récita Harry comme dans un livre.

-Dix points en moins pour Griffondor pour l'explication trop parfaite de Mr Potter, (ce qui fit rire les Serpentard), répondit Rogue, inutile de vous dire que vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours pour préparer votre potion. Et suivez bien les instructions et les indications inscrites sur le tableau en travaillant en silence et quiconque sera pris en faute auront droit à une retenue.

Les étudiants se mirent au travail et préparèrent leur potion. Harry pour une raison qu'il ignorait était très concentrer et suivait à la lettre les indications et les instructions qui étaient inscrites au tableau. Même le professeur Rogue avec ses critiques acerbes n'arrivait pas à le déconcentrer. Une fois que les deux heures du cours fut écoulé, le maître des Potions demanda à ses étudiants un échantillon et de faire trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés de la poudre desensia et les effets de la potion sur les gens. Harry fut très content de son résultat. La couleur de la potion devait être rouge clair et l'échantillon que Harry avait mis dans son éprouvette était de la même couleur signe qu'il avait réussit sa potion au grand damne de Rogue. Le trio sorti avec leur sac d'école pour se rendre à leur cour de Sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick leur fit le même discours concernant les ASPIC et leur donna leur cour. Le professeur de sortilège leur appris la formule magique « animalis » qui consistait à donner vie à un objet. Un sortilège qui sers très utile en cas de problème. À la fin du cour qui dura une heure, tous les étudiants en ressortirent fatigué, épuisé ayant comme seul devoir de pratiquer ce sort que s'il ne l'avait pas réussit. Hermione avait réussit son sort du premier coup et Harry a sa grande surprise avait tout comme son amie réussit son sortilège dès la première fois. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait appris ses pouvoirs magiques avait grandement augmenté. C'est affamé que le trio se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre leur dîner. Ron se servit une grosse portion de poulet et de pomme de terre. Harry mit dans son assiette des côtelettes et des légumes. Hermione du ragoût. Puis, c'est avec appétit qu'ils mangèrent ce que contenait leur assiette.

-Harry, je te dois de te féliciter, dit Hermione après quelques bouchées.

-Me féliciter de quoi, demanda Harry incrédule.

-Pour ta réponse au cours de Potions. Tu m'as beaucoup surpris. Aurais-tu le livre ?

-Pour être honnête. Non. Je n'ai que feuilleté dedans. Je n'ai eu que de la chance c'est tout.

Puis, ils retournèrent à leur assiette pour terminer leur repas. Comme dessert le trio opta pour de la tarte à la mélasse qu'il mangèrent en criant lapin et pour digérer le tout ils se servirent un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Ils virent du coin de l'œil le professeur McGlaggan se diriger vers eux et s'arrêta auprès de Harry.

-Mr Potter, je voudrais que vous restiez après le cours car j'aimerais vous parler, dit le professeur McGlaggan.

-Bien sûr professeur, répondit celui dernier.

Le professeur de Défense acquiesça de la tête pour le remercier et alla s'installer à la table des professeurs pour prendre son repas.

-Que crois-tu qu'il te veut ? Harry, questionna Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il faudrait se rendre au cours de Hagrid. Il est presque l'heure, rappela à l'ordre Hermione.

Le trio quitta la grande salle pour se rendre vers la cabane du demi-géant pour le cours de Soins de créatures magiques. Même si ce cours n'était plus obligatoire Harry, Ron et Hermione l'ont choisi pour avoir des nouvelles de leur ami ainsi que son demi frère Graup qui était devenu plus civilisé et son anglais était presque parfait. Comme a leur plus grand malheur se cours était commun avec les Serpentard et surtout avec Malefoy qui comme à son éternelle habitude faisait tout pour critiquer contre Hagrid et lui créer des problèmes. Mais il appris bien vite que le demi-géant ne se laissait par faire et par plusieurs fois, il fut remit souvent à sa place. Durant le cours, les étudiants appris à soigner une créature du nom de Jobberknoll plus communément appelé Jobarbille. Hagrid l'avait retrouvé blessé à la limite de la forêt interdite et l'avait recueillit le matin même pour le montrer à ses étudiants. Ils apprirent que cet oiseau, plus précisément les plumes, étaient utiles pour la fabrication des sérums de vérité et des potions de mémoire. Donc, il était important de prendre soin de cette espèce. La façon de soigner un Jobarbille était d'appliquer un genre de bandage de lin sur ses ailes recouvertes d'une potion spéciale de guérison et le changer à tous les deux jours. Comme à son habitude Malefoy rechignait et trouvait toujours un moyen de ridiculiser Hagrid.

-Ce cour est de plus en plus ridicule, dit-il de sa voix traînante, c'est à se demander comment un abruti de la sorte puisse donner des cours avec seulement trois ans de scolarité.

La majorité des Griffondor protesta d'une même voix surtout le trio qui fut très choqué. Hagrid qui avait tout entendu lui dit :

-Si ce cour te paraît ridicule, je peux t'expulser de ma classe jusqu'à la fin du trimestre et je ferais par de ton départ au professeur Rogue.

Malefoy à n'entendant ces mots blêmit et se fit tout petit le restant du cour. Il ne voulait surtout pas affronter les foudres de son directeur de maison car ce dernier lui avait dit que tout manquement que se soit en tant que Préfet ou étudiant lui en coûtera son poste. Harry, Ron et Hermione était très content car il était rare de voir un Malefoy se faire rabaisser devant toute une classe. Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre. À la fin du cours, Hagrid donna comme devoir deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le Jobarbille et illustrer cet oiseau en prenant bien soin de décrire chaque partie de son corps et ses propriétés. Le trio attendit que leurs camarades partent pour pouvoir parler avec leur ami. Lorsqu'ils virent le groupe à moitié du chemin Harry s'empressa de féliciter Hagrid.

-Merci Harry, répondit Hagrid, j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire par lui. Son père n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur le conseil de l'école car tous savent qu'il sert celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Vous devriez faire attention à vous Hagrid, rétorqua Hermione

-Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Graup ? Demanda en chuchotant Harry.

-Oui, il est très utile pour vous-savez-quoi, malgré qu'il parle peu anglais, il arrive à communiquer avec les géants et il a réussi en a rallier quelques uns lors de sa dernière mission. Réalisant qu'il venait de dire une phrase de trop, Hagrid rajouta. Oups, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. Je crois qu'il voudrait mieux que vous entriez au château. Je vais vous raccompagner.

Même si ce n'était pas leur dernier cours, ils suivirent sans protester leur ami qui les quitta à l'entrée du château. Alors, le trio se dirigea vers la classe de leur dernier cours de la journée qui était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur McGlaggan. La porte étant déjà ouverte, Harry Ron et Hermione se placèrent à la première table et attendirent leur professeur. Tout comme ses prédécesseurs la classe reflétait l'image de l'enseignant. Ce dernier avait choisi la sobriété et trônait à quelques endroits des images torsadées que quiconque les observait ressentait un bien être semblable à l'Imperium et ces dernières pouvaient leur faire des choses étranges. C'est pour cela que ces images étaient pratiquement absentes aux alentours des étudiants.

-Que crois-tu que le professeur va te demander à la fin du cours ? Harry. Questionna Ron.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis tout autant curieux que toi. Ron.

La salle se remplie et une fois le dernier étudiant entrer, la porte se referma derrière le professeur McGlaggan. À première vue, le professeur semblait vieux avec ses cheveux grisonnants qui ressemblaient étrangement à une crinière d'un lion et portait des lunettes en demi lune derrière son regard bleu. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et plaça son cartable sur sa table de travail.

-Bonne après-midi à tous, dit-il d'une voix claironnante, je ne vous ferais pas de discours concernant les ASPIC de fin d'année, car je sais que vos autres professeurs vont ont parlé de l'importance de ces examens. Donc, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous rafraîchir votre mémoire. Il regarda quelques instant les étudiants. Maintenant passons au cours qui sera entièrement consacré à la révision de tous les sorts de défense que vous avez appris aux cours de ces six dernières années. Il entendit quelques élèves protester. Je sais que vous aurez aimer apprendre de nouveaux sorts de défenses, mais il est nécessaire de faire cette révision, car il est inutile de vous dire que les ASPIC sont en fin d'année. Veuillez ranger vos sacs, prenez seulement votre baguette et levez vous.

Les étudiants firent ce que leur professeur leur demanda et d'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître les bureaux.

-Mettez-vous en groupe de deux et je vais passer dans chaque groupe et vous donner un parchemin sur lequel vous allez trouver tous les sorts de défense et à chaque sort fait ou réussit vous le cocher. Vous avez les deux heures pour faire cette révision. Maintenant  
placez-vous.

Les élèves se mirent deux par deux. Grabbe était Goyle, Ron avec Hermione, Malefoy avec Parkinson et Harry se mit avec Neville. Le professeur McGlaggan passa dans chaque groupe et leur donna un parchemin. Harry prit le sien et observa la liste. Il y avait une vingtaine de sort dont celui d'entrave, du maléfice du saucisson et le sort de désarmement. Neville et lui se mirent au travail suivit de leur camarade de classe. Les deux passèrent tellement vite que les étudiants n'entendirent pas la cloche sonnée.

-Avant de quitter, dit McGlaggan, veuillez indiquez vos noms sur le parchemin et veuillez me le donner.

Les dualistes écrivirent leur nom sur le parchemin et le donna au professeur. Ils ne restaient que le trio. Ron et Hermione s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsque leur professeur les interpella.

-Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, j'aimerais que vous restiez avec Mrs Potter. Je crois que j'aurais besoin de vous pour le convaincre de ce que m'apprête à lui demander. Venez nous allons nous installer dans bureau.

Ron referma la porte de la classe et accompagna Hermione et Harry pour rejoindre leur professeur à son bureau. Une fois entrer, l'enseignant leur demanda de s'assoire.

-Si je vous ai demandez de restez Mr Potter est pour vous parlez de mon prochain cours.

Harry regarda perplexe son professeur. Mais que lui voulait-il ? et pourquoi lui parler de son prochain cours. Ce n'était pas lui leu professeur.

-Pourquoi me parlez de votre prochain cours professeur. Après tout cela ne me regarde pas, demanda Harry.

-Bien au contraire Mr Potter, vous êtes absolument concerné. Mais laisser moi vous expliquez. Au courant de l'été j'ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore et je lui appris mon intention d'enseigner un sortilège complexe et que je voulais que vous m'aidez, avant de te dire le nom de ce sortilège et te dire la véritable raison, le professeur Dumbledore a approuvé et m'a dit que je devais préalablement en parler avec la ministère de la magie Mrs Amélia Bones. Il arrêta quelques instant pour reprendre son souffle. J'ai rencontrer la ministre ce matin et je lui fait par de mon projet et a bien voulu déroger la règle le temps de votre aide, car vous n'êtes pas enseignant. Elle a approuvé mon idée et ma donner un parchemin signé de sa main faisant de vous un professeur le temps que dureras l'apprentissage du sortilège que je veux apprendre à vos collègues.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, professeur, demanda le jeune Potter incrédule.

-J'y arrive Mr Potter. Je veux donner un cours sur le Patronus et je sais de source sûre que vous êtes le plus qualifier pour l'enseigner mieux que moi. Alors, Mr Potter voulez-vous donner ce cours avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ferme.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent alternativement leur professeur et leur ami. Leur professeur avait raison. Harry était le mieux qualifier pour leur apprendre ce sortilège, même s'il leur avait montré au cours de leur cinquième année, ils arrivèrent à faire apparaître un nuage gris pour un et un Patronus corporel pour l'autre. Rien de mieux que la pratique pour réussir ce sortilège d'une grande complexité.

-Je… je… je ne sais pas. Dit-il d'une voix faible.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait accepter ou non. S'il acceptais cela l'impliqueras à une attention sur lui plus grande et cela il ne le voulait et s'il refusait son professeur serait-il déçu ? Et la question était en serait-il capable. Devant son air incertain de leur ami Ron et Hermione surent à quoi pensait Harry.

-Harry, dit Hermione pour le sortir de son questionnement, je sais à quoi tu penses. D'une part, tu te dis que si tu refuse cela pourra décevoir le professeur, mais je crois qu'il ne sera pas déçu, bien au contraire, je crois qu'il comprendra ton refus. D'une autre tu te demandes si tu t'en crois capable et moi je te dis oui, sinon, tu ne nous l'aurais appris lorsque nous avions nous réunion de Dumbledore

-Hermione a raison, Harry, continua Ron, tous deux savons que tu n'aimes pas d'exposer ainsi et nous comprenons ton questionnement. Je t'assure Harry que quiconque t'agacera je ne me gênerais pas à utiliser mon rôle de Préfet-En-Chef pour les punir, il vit le regard presque noir de Hermione et s'apprêta à la calmer en disant, même si je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'abuser de mon autorité, dit-il d'un ferme. Ce qui calma un peu la jeune fille.

Harry resta quelques instant silencieux suite aux propos de ses amis et du s'avouer qu'ils avaient raison. Le jeune Potter observait alternativement ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que son professeur. Ils semblaient avoir passer des heures à leur yeux avant que Harry ne donne sa réponse, mais en réalité il n'avait passé que dix minutes.

-Je…heu…, Harry semblait avoir perdu ses mots, je vais accepter votre proposition professeur.

-Merlin m'a entendu, s'exclama le professeur, merci beaucoup Mr Potter. Il retourna son visage vers Ron et Hermione, merci également à vous aussi Mr Weasley et Miss Granger pour votre aide. Je vais communiquer la bonne nouvelle au professeur Dumbledore quoiqu'il doit sûrement le savoir à l'heure qu'il est. Mr Potter, j'aimerais vous revoir demain avant votre premier cour pour que nous puissions préparer le prochain. Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête. Merci encore Mr Potter et au revoir à vous.

Le trio quitta le professeur pour aller déposer leur sac dans la salle commune des Griffondor avant de prendre leur dernier repas. Rendue devant la Grosse Dame Ron prononça le mot de passe qui était « ad vitam » et ils entrèrent dans la salle pour directement déposé leur effet scolaire dans leur dortoir. Harry, Ron Hermione ressortirent de la tour et entendirent la Grosse Dame leur crier qu'ils l'avaient dérangé pour rien.

Tout au long du chemin ils parlaient de la proposition de leur professeur et ils avaient très hâte d'être au prochain cour. Ils n'entendirent pas le professeur McGonagall s'approcher d'eux.

-Potter, dit-elle d'une voix strict, ce qui fit sursauté ses étudiants, voici votre permission. Elle lui tendit le parchemin et quitta le trio d'un pas rapide pour disparaître dans un tournant au bout du couloir qui menait à la grande salle.

-Que nous prépares-tu comme entraînement ? Harry, questionna un Ron très curieux.

-Ah ! C'est une surprise. Tu verras cela ce soir après le souper, répondit ce dernier.

Le trio entra dans la grande salle et commencèrent à manger. Harry vit le directeur lui faire un clin d'œil signe qu'il savait ce le professeur McGlaggan lui avait dit. Ginny arriva dix minutes après eux et s'installa en face du jeune Potter. Ils mangèrent tranquillement lorsque Harry ressentit des picotements à sa cicatrice.

-Aie ! Dit-il en ce plaquant la main droite sur sa cicatrice.

Ses amis le regardèrent et lancèrent un regard inquiet à leur directeur qui leur fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il avait bien compris leur regard.

-Harry, chuchota Hermione, c'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête et retira sa main.

-Ça va, ma cicatrice me fait plus mal, répondit le jeune homme.

Harry regarda son directeur et lui fit un signe de tête pour indiquer que tout va bien mais le sorcier ne vit pas le regard songeur et perplexe de Dumbledore car il avait retourné son visage vers ses amis pour continuer son repas.

-C'est étrange que ta cicatrice t'est fait mal tout d'un coup, répliqua Ron, portant cet été tu-sais-qui ne t'as pas déranger, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension totale.

-Moi, j'ai bien hâte d'être à l'entraînement de ce soir, dit Ginny pour changer de sujet, que nous réserve tu, Harry.

Harry croisa ses yeux couleur de jade vers celui azur de la jeune rouquine et fut hypnotisé par ce regard qui lui faisait un bien immense.

-Je crois Ginny que Harry ne te répondra pas, je lui moi-même posé la question et ma rien dévoilé, répliqua le rouquin.

-Pour répondre à ta question, Ginny, rétorqua Harry en faisait fit des paroles de Ron, l'entraînement va se passer dans les airs et sur la terre.

Ron lança un regard surpris à son meilleur ami et un regard noir à sa sœur.

-Ce n'est pas juste, ronchonna le rouquin. Il retourna son regard vers Harry mais ne remarqua  
pas que son ami observait attentivement sa sœur. Moi, je te pose la question et tu ne m'as rien dévoilé. Ma petite sœur te pose la même question et tu lui réponds.

Harry ne répondit pas et c'est à ce moment là que Ron remarqua que son ami n'avait strict pas écouté le moindre mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Eh ! Oh ! Harry as-tu finis d'observer ma sœur ?

Harry mit fin à ce contact et répondit à son meilleur ami.

-Heu… Désolé, Ron, je ne t'ai pas écouter. Que disais-tu ?

Ron leva ses yeux vers le plafond et lui dit :

-Je te disais que ce n'était pas juste que tu es répondu à ma sœur plutôt qu'à moi. Il observa  
son ami et rajouta. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et pourquoi regardais-tu ma sœur ? Questionna-t-  
il d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Oui Ron, je vais bien, répondit Harry d'un ton exaspéré, et je ne regardais pas ta sœur.

Hermione savait que cela n'était pas vrai et comprenait la raison du silence de Harry. Pour mettre fin à cette tension elle leur dit :

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de votre entraînement. Je vais vous accompagner.

Harry fit signe à ses autres coéquipiers pour leur signifier qu'il était l'heure de leur entraînement. L'équipe de Griffondor suivit d'Hermione sortirent de la grande salle pour de rendre au stade de Quidditch. À l'arriver du vestiaire, Hermione quitta l'équipe pour se placer dans les gradins. Harry attendit que ses coéquipiers soient tous et toutes assis pour leur parler.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Dit-il d'une voix timide. Avant de vous expliquer l'entraînement, j'aimerais que vous mettez seulement votre habit et pas votre robe elle vous sera inutile. Allez ! Tous et toutes à votre vestiaire. Je vous revois ici dans dix minutes.

Les filles quittèrent leur banc pour se rendre à leur vestiaire. Elles étaient très enthousiastes. Les deux Batteurs suivirent et Ron s'apprêta à faire de même que ses coéquipières lorsque Harry s'écria pour la deuxième fois :

-AIE !

Sa cicatrice s'était remit à lui faire mal. À n'entendant ce cri Ron se dirigea vers lui.

-Harry, c'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

-Oui, répondit ce dernier d'une voix faible.

-Si tu veux on peut remettre l'entraînement.

Harry respira un bon coup qui eu pour effet d'étouffer la douleur de sa cicatrice.

-Non, Ron ça va aller. Allons nous changer.

Tous deux quittèrent pour se rendre à leur vestiaire. Ils se changèrent et regagnèrent la salle ou ils étaient un peu plus tôt. Les Poursuiveuses et les deux Batteurs étaient déjà assis sur les bancs et attendaient leur capitaine. Ron vint s'assoire à côté de sa sœur et Harry s'installa en avant pour leur parler :

-Pour cet entraînement vous allez seulement avoir besoin de votre balai pour la première partie. Prenez votre balai nous allons sur le terrain et je vous expliquera en quoi consiste l'entraînement.

Toute les joueurs de l'équipe prirent leur balai et sortir des vestiaire pour de rendre au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

-Voici ce que je veux que vous fassiez. Vous allez enfourcher votre balai et vous dégourdir dans les airs en faisant trois fois le tour du stade. Une fois faite, fermez vos yeux pour ressentir la caresse du vent sur vous. Lorsque je sifflerais vous pourriez redescendre pour la deuxième partie de l'entraînement.

Harry vit acquiescer ses coéquipiers et enfourcha son …clair de feu pour s'envoler dans les airs. Il fut suivit de près par son équipe et entreprit de faire l'entraînement. Une fois dans les airs, Harry ferma quelques instant ses yeux et ressentit la caresse du vent sur son visage. Lorsqu'il était dans le ciel, le jeune Potter éprouvait un bonheur immense et ainsi oublier tous ses problèmes et le poids de la prophétie. Il fut tirer de son bien être par la jeune rouquine.

-Harry, si tu arrêtais de faire du vol stationnaire nous pourrons faire notre entraînement, rappela-t-elle à l'ordre son capitaine.

Il laissa ses coéquipiers le dépasser avant de commencer lui-même son exercice. Un plus tard, Harry prit son sifflet pour signaler la fin de la première partie de leur entraînement. Il serra le manche de son …clair de feu et descendit en piquer pour atterrir au milieu du terrain pour attendre le reste de son équipe. Harry fut vite rejoint par ceux-ci.

-Bien, dit-il. Nous allons former un cercle et nous assoire pour parler de cette première partie.

Harry déposa son …clair de feu et s'assied en indien sur la pelouse du terrain. Ron fit le même geste et vint s'installer à la gauche de Harry. Ginny suivit de près son frère et se plaça à la droite de Harry. Elle fut suivit du reste de l'équipe. Dean et Seamus étaient l'un a côté de l'autre et Reyna Greenson et Katia Daygreen étaient à côté de Dean et Ginny. Le cercle était à présent formé. Harry reprit la parole.

-Qu'avez-vous ressentit durant cette première partie ? Questionna leur capitaine.

-Un sentiment de bien-être, répondit d'une voix fluette Katia.

-Le bonheur, continua d'une voix grave Reyna.

-Tout simplement grandiose, enchaîna Dean.

-Fantastique ! Rétorqua Seamus.

-L'harmonie totale, répliqua Ron.

-Ne faire qu'un avec le balai, termina Ginny.

-À vos mots, je crois que cela vous a plu, dit-il de son plus beau sourire.

-…normément, répondirent en même temps ses coéquipiers très enthousiastes.

-Maintenant, nous allons passer à la dernière partie de l'entraînement. Vous allez tous et toutes vous allonger sur l'herbe et fermez vos yeux. Une fois faite, détendez-vous en respirant et expirant. Lorsque vous vous sentirez détendu, ressentez le vent et l'odeur de l'herbe qui vous entoure pour ne faire qu'un avec eux et ainsi sentir le stade qui vous entoure. Avez-vous des questions ?

Les membres de sont équipe firent non de la tête. Harry fit un signe à Hermione pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Elle fut près d'eux en moins de vingt minutes.

-Hermione, j'aimerais que tu nous avertisse lorsque l'heure sera passée, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Harry.

-Bien sûre, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Hermione s'installa en indien tout prés de Harry et vit les membres de l'équipe s'allonger sur l'herbe. Ce dernier savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance en la jeune fille en cas de problème et serais quoi faire en cas ou Voldemort voudrait s'introduire en lui. Harry enleva ses lunettes et les mit à côté de lui et ferma les yeux.

Un quart d'heure était passé et Harry ressentit plus brusquement des picotements à sa cicatrice. Il se plaqua le front avec ses deux mains et commençait à gémir de douleur. En voyant Harry s'agiter Hermione se rapprocha de lui pour le réveiller. Elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le secouait.

-Harry, Harry, chuchota-t-elle pour que personne ne l'entende, réveille toi. Tu peux y arriver, respire Harry, elle vit Harry respirer profondément, oui c'est cela Harry respire et détends toi.

Elle vit Harry ouvrir ses yeux et les clignota plusieurs fois avant de les laisser ouvert totalement. Il voulu se lever mais elle l'empêcha.

-Non, Harry reste étendu quelques instant.

-Que sait-il passer ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton confus.

-Ta cicatrice t'a fait mal et tu t'es agité. En voyant cela, j'ai préféré te réveiller. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas aimé que l'équipe te voie gémir de douleur. C'est pour cela que je t'ai réveillé.

-Merci, Hermione, dit-il en se relevant.

Elle lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciement. Harry se retira du cercle et vint s'assoire à côté de sa meilleure amie. Puis il se mit à lui parler en chuchotant.

-Ce n'est pas normale, Hermione, en l'espace d'un après-midi ma cicatrice m'a fait mal. Je crois que Voldemort prépare un mauvais coup.

-Tu as raison Harry, il faudra que tu en parles avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il saura quoi faire.

-Oui, c'est que je vais faire après l'entraînement.

Les quinze minutes restantes passèrent rapidement. Harry regagna le cercle, se recoucha et fit semblant de se réveiller lorsque Hermione siffla pour signaler la fin de l'heure.

-L'entraînement est terminé. Vous pouvez aller vous changer. Nous reparlerons de cette séance au prochain entraînement.

Tous les membres de l'équipe se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire. Les premiers arrivés furent Dean et Seamus suivit par Reyna et Katia. La marche fut fermée par Harry.

Vingt minutes plus, ils sortirent du vestiaire pour se rendre au château. Ils ne restaient que le trio et Ginny. Harry s'adressa à ses amis.

-Allez-y Ron, Hermione et Ginny, je vais fermer les vestiaires et j'irais vous rejoindre à la salle commune.

-Je vais t'aider Harry, répliqua Ginny, à deux nous pourrons fermer plus vite les vestiaires, dit-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Ron et Hermione sortirent main dans la main et laissa Ginny et Harry seul. En moins de cinq minutes ils finirent leur travail et sortit du vestiaire. Ginny l'attendait en bas de l'escalier et vit Harry fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle l'observa quelques instant. La chemise du jeune sorcier était ressortit de son pantalon et porta dans sa main gauche sa robe de sorcier. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle vit que sa cravate était légèrement détachée et vint la rejoindre. Tout en marchant, Harry discutait avec Ginny.

-Tu avais raison Ginny à deux nous avons été plus vite. Merci pour ton aide.

-C'est moi, qui devrait te remercier. Tu nous as fait connaître le meilleur entraînement que nous avions connu jusqu'à présent. Tu devrais en faire plus souvent, dit-elle de son plus beau sourire.

-Merci, je vais prendre en note ta suggestion.

Suite à cet échange de mot ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Au milieu du trajet Ginny ne vit pas la branche d'un arbre cassé et trébucha dessus et se cramponna à Harry pour ne pas tomber mais l'entraînait avec elle dans sa chute. Harry était à terre et avait Ginny sur lui. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Ginny qui était tout prés de son visage. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et à nouveau Harry fut hypnotisé par les yeux azure de la jeune rouquine. À sa grande surprise, Ginny avançait son visage pour mettre fin au peu d'espace pour délicatement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. À ce contact, Harry frissonna et constata que les lèvres de Ginny étaient douces et délicates au toucher. Ce baiser ne ressemblait aucunement au baiser humide de Cho ou au baiser lunatique de Luna. Non ce baiser était chaste et doux. Il avança timidement sa main pour caresser la joue de Ginny pour finalement se retrouver derrière le cou de la jeune Weasley et approfondit ce baiser. C'est alors que leurs cœurs battirent aussi vite que les ailes du Vif d'or. La main droite de Ginny qui se trouva sur le torse du jeune homme dériva vers le bas de sa chemise pour finalement la passer dessous pour entrer en contact avec la peau du jeune Potter. À ce contact, elle découvrit que le torse du jeune homme était doux, musclé, fort et tendre. Elle remarqua également que la peau de Harry était douce, soyeuse, chaude et brûlante à la fois.

C'est à ce moment que Harry réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et revint à la réalité. Il enleva sa main du cou de Ginny et plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de la rouquine pour la repousser gentiment mettant fin à ce délicieux baiser. Il se mit debout et aida la jeune Weasley à faire de même. Il l'a regarda quelques instant et lui dit :

-Ginny, je…je ne peux pas, dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Alors pourquoi tu as répondu à mon baiser, si tu ne peux pas Harry, demanda-t-elle d'une voix vive.

-Je ne sais pas, Ginny.

-Alors, dis moi que tu n'as pas apprécié ce baiser. Harry.

-Je…Je ne peux pas te dire cela. Ginny prétendre le contraire serait te mentir. J'ai beaucoup apprécier ce moment et plus que celui de Cho et celui de Luna.

-Alors dis moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas. Redemanda-t-elle toujours de sa voix vive.

-Ginny, répondit-il de sa voix toujours faible, mes sentiments sont tellement confus à l'intérieur de moi. Je te demande juste une chose Ginny. Laisse-moi le temps de connaître ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi.

Elle acquiesça de la tête ce qui soulageait grandement le Survivant.

-Merci, Ginny. Viens, nous devrons entrer avant qu'il fasse trop noir.

Ginny suivit Harry et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château. Ils étaient presque rendus lorsque Harry ressentit une forte douleur à sa cicatrice qui le fit tomber à genou devant Ginny. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et criait sa douleur. Au même moment à deux endroits du château. Rogue était dans son cachot et corrigeait ses travaux et ressentit une douleur à son avant-bras gauche signe que le Seigneur des ténèbres appelait tous ses Mangemorts à lui. Dumbledore était dans son bureau et faisait les cent pas lorsqu'il entendit le chant triste de Fumseck et compris que Harry avait un problème et lui dit :

-Mon ami, Fumseck prévient Severus et donne lui le message spécial et ensuite prévient Minerva de me rejoindre ici.

Fumseck disparu et revint aussitôt suivit de près par le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall.

-Que se passe-il Albus ? Demanda cette dernière.

-C'est Harry, Minerva. Il retourna son regard vers le maître des Potions. Severus vous savez ce que je dois vous demander.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit ce dernier.

Puis il quitta le bureau directorial en un mouvement de cape noir.

-Minerva, allez prévenir Pompom et dites qu'elle va recevoir Harry dans quelques instant.

-Oui, Albus. Albus, dit elle lorsqu'elle fut à la sortie du bureau.

-Je vous expliquerais tout à l'infirmerie, je dois aller au plus vite vers Harry.

Le professeur acquiesça de la tête et sortie du bureau pour aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

-Fumseck, mon ami peux-tu me conduire au plus vite auprès Harry.

Le Phénix quitta son perchoir pour se déposer sur l'épaule du professeur et disparu avec lui.

Pendant ce temps Harry criait toujours sa douleur.

-Ginny, dit-il d'une voix saccadée, aide-moi, aide-moi. Ma ci…cicatrice me fait tellement mal.

Ginny s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras et déposa la tête de Harry sur elle.

-Calme toi, Harry, répondit-elle avec douceur, respire profondément.

-Je…j'ai tellement mal, je… je n'y arrive pas.

La douleur était tellement forte que sa vue s'embrouillait et commençait à perde connaissance.

-Je sais que tu as mal, Harry. Tu peux y arriver.

Elle le berçait tranquillement pour l'aider à ce calmer, mais Harry perdit connaissance à ce moment là. Alors Ginny relâcha son étreinte pour déposer le corps du jeune inconscient sur l'herbe et vit apparaître devant elle le professeur Dumbledore.

-Professeur, dit-elle surprise, la cicatrice de Harry lui a de nouveau fait mal et il a sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Je sais Miss Weasley, j'ai reçu un avertissement dans mon bureau et je suis venu dès que possible.

Ginny retira les mains du jeune Potter et remarqua que la cicatrice de ce dernier avait légèrement saigné.

-Pro...professeur Dumbledore, reprit-elle, regarder la cicatrice de Harry, elle a légèrement saigner.

Le vieux directeur se pencha vers le corps inconscient du Survivant et constata que la rouquine avait raison.

-Nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie. À l'heure qu'il est, Madame Pomfresh doit avoir préparé ses effets.

Il prit sa baguette magique et prononça d'une voix claire :

-Mobilicorpus. Je ferais bien aussi de le délusionner.

Le professeur donna un petit coup de baguette sur la tête du jeune sorcier pour le délusionner et lança la formule pour faire léviter le corps de Harry.

-Venez, Miss Weasley.

Elle suivit le directeur, entra avec lui dans le château et se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas dans un coin sombre un blondinet avait tout vue et il affichait sur son visage un sourire mesquin. S'il ne pouvait rien faire contre Weasley par contre, il pourrait se venger sur le sorcier à la célèbre cicatrice Le chemin paru long à la jeune Weasley, mais cela ne prit que quinze minutes. Lorsque le professeur entra, Madame Pomfresh indiqua au vieux directeur le dernier du fond à gauche ou ce dernier déposa le corps inconscient du Griffondor. Il mit fin aux différents sortilèges et l'infirmière pus prodiguer les premiers soins à son patient.

-Pouvons-nous prendre votre bureau Pompom ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Le directeur fit signe au professeur McGonagall et à Ginny de le suivre. Une fois rentrer, Dumbledore fit apparaître des chaises et demanda aux personne présente de s'assoire.

-Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Questionna le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Voldemort, à l'attente de ce nom le professeur McGanogall ressentit des frissons, a fait ressentir sa présence à Harry. Si cela ne vous dérange pas Minerva, je voudrais être seul avec Miss Weasley.

-Bien sûre, Albus. Je vais retourner auprès de Mr Potter.

Elle sortit de la petite pièce et laissa Dumbledore et Ginny seul.

-Miss Weasley, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquer tout ce qui sait passer ce soir, dit-il d'une voix calme et apaisante.

Ginny entreprit de tout raconter au professeur Dumbledore qui l'écoutait silencieusement sans poser de question. Elle n'omit aucun détail et vint le moment ou elle avait embrassé Harry et commençait à ressentir un trouble gênant. Voyant cette gêne le professeur lui demanda :

-Ne soyer pas gêner, Miss Weasley, je dois de tout connaître pour me faire une opinion sur cette apparition soudaine de Voldemort.

-Très bien, professeur. Comme je vous l'ai mentionné nous étions à moitié du chemin et j'ai accidentellement trébuché sur un branche d'arbre brisée et en voulant me retenir sur Harry nous sommes tombé sur l'herbe. Alors, Harry et moi sommes regardés et j'ai mis fin au peu de distance qui me séparait de son visage pour…pour l'embrasser. Elle se mit à rougir. Il a répondu à mon baiser et il mit fin après quelques instant en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas. Après nous avons largement débattu sur ce baiser et finalement, Harry m'a avouer que ses sentiments étaient confus en dedans de lui et m'a demander d'attendre afin qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau pour reprendre son souffle. C'est en arrivant au château que sa cicatrice lui a fait atrocement mal. Il m'a demandé de l'aider et c'est ce que je fait du mieux que j'ai peu mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'il a perdu connaissance. La suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez professeur, termina-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, Miss Weasley vous m'avez grandement aidez, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Je comprends mieux l'intrusion soudaine de Voldemort. Si je ne me trompe pas lorsque Harry a répondu à votre baiser il a éprouvez un certain bonheur.

Ginny acquiesça de la tête.

-Oui, professeur. Durant notre conversation, j'ai demandé à Harry de me dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécier ce baiser et il m'a répondu que prétendre le contraire serait me mentir. Il a rajouter qu'il avait apprécié cette embrassade.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, rajouta le directeur, lorsque Harry vous a répondu, Voldemort a ressenti ce bonheur en lui et pour se venger, il a rappelé à Harry qu'il était toujours là et en lui faisant ressentir la douleur. Merci beaucoup Miss Weasley. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre tour. Ah, Oui ! Avant que je ne l'oubli, j'aimerais que vous gardiez tout cela pour vous jusqu'à demain et de ne rien dévoiler à votre frère et à Miss Granger. Il ne sert à rien de les prévenir ce soir. S'il vous pose des questions, dites leur que vous expliquerais la raison de l'absence de Harry demain.

-Très bien, professeur. Professeur demain, Harry a des cours et si les autres étudiants voient qu'il n'est pas là ils vont se poser des questions.

-Vous avez raison, c'est pour cela qu'à la première heure demain, je vais convoquer tous les enseignants et leur expliquer la raison de l'absence de Harry. Il va s'en dire qu'ils ne sauront pas tout. Les seuls enseignants à savoir la vérité son le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue, dit-il de son sourire bienveillant.

Ginny se leva et fit un bref signe de tête au professeur Dumbledore qui le lui rendit et le quitta pour gagner la tour des Griffondor.

Comme l'avait prédit Dumbledore, lorsque Ginny entra sans Harry, elle fut assaillit de question par son frère et Hermione. Fidèle à sa promesse, Ginny ne dis rien et leur promis de tout expliquer à la première heure demain. Ce qui calma les deux jeunes gens. Ils montèrent l'escalier et se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leur dortoir respectif.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter et le destin du monde magique

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

**Note de l'auteur : **

**A tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent cette histoire. Je tiens tout particulièrement à vous dire que j'ai écrit cette histoire bien avant que le sixième tome apparaisse en librairie. C'est pourquoi vous ne retrouverez pas d'élément de concordance avec le sixième tome et que l'histoire que j'ai écris est ma vision propre du dernier tome. Pour cela je vous en demande pardon. Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : À l'infirmerie

Il était sept heures lorsque Ginny s'était levée, douchée et habillée de son uniforme du collège de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune du rouge et or, elle constata qu'elle ne fut pas la seule à s'être levé tôt. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà dans la salle assis sur le plus grand fauteuil et attendait visiblement la jeune rouquine.

-Alors, Ginny, dit Ron d'un ton impatient, vas-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu es entrée seul, hier soir.

-Bonjour à toi aussi grand frère et je vais bien, répondit-elle d'un ton ironique. Si cela ne te ne dérange pas, j'aimerais manger avant de parler.

Sans ce rendre compte Ron avait mis sa sœur très en colère et la vit quitter la tour.

-Ron, tu devrais aller t'excuser au près de ta sœur, dit Hermione d'une voix calme, n'oublie pas que Ginny a peut-être vécu quelque chose de grave concernant Harry.

Ron se fit tout petit.

-Oui, Hermione, je vais de ce pas aller voir Ginny. Merci de me remettre sur le droit chemin.

Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la préfète puis ils sortirent main dans la main pour se rendre à la grande salle où ils rejoignirent Ginny.

-Ginny, je voudrais te parler en privé, dit Ron.

-Si c'est pour me faire subir ton impatience injustifiée. Non, répondit-elle d'une voix vive.

-Non, Ginny ce n'est pas pour cela. S'il-te-plaît, rétorqua Ron d'un ton suppliant.

Ginny regarda son frère et à son expression elle su qu'il était sincère. Elle déposa sa cuillère et se leva pour le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la grande salle pour être à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrète. Ron regarda Ginny dans ses yeux et lui dit :

-Ginny, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du être si impatient avec toi, dit-il d'une voix dépitée.

Ginny le regarda stupéfait. Il était rare de voir Ron s'excusé pour une bêtise ou une parole de déplacée.

-Je t'excuse grand frère mais la prochaine fois, essaie de réfléchir avant de parler, répondit-elle de son plus sourire.

Ravi de cette réconciliation, Ron s'approcha de Ginny et la serra fortement dans ses bras protecteur. Cette accolade fraternelle fit le plus grand bien à la jeune rouquine qui avait vécu au cour des dernière vingt-quatre heures de fortes émotions. Après quelques instants Ron relâcha son étreinte.

-Si nous allons manger, scandât-il de sa voix la plus joyeuse.

-Ron, tu ne changeras jamais, répondit Ginny d'une voix exaspérée, tu n'obéis qu'à ton estomac.

Tous deux se mirent à rire et regagnèrent la grande salle bras dessus dessous. Hermione en les voyant si joyeux ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Une fois installé à leur table ils mangèrent avec appétit leur petit déjeuner. Dix minutes plus tard, Ron, Hermione et Ginny finirent leur repas et ils sortirent de la grande salle.

-Heu… je viens de réaliser qu'il y avait très peu de professeur dans la grande salle, réalisa Ron.

-Ah, bien y penser, Ron, continua Hermione, tu as tout à fait raison. Elle se retourna vers Ginny. Ginny, tu le savais toi ?

Ginny les observaient du coin de l'œil et acquiesça de la tête.

-Est-ce que cela à rapport avec Harry ? Questionna Hermione.

-Oui, Hermione, répondit Ginny après quelques instants de silence, mais avant de tout vous expliquer, il faut que je vous conduise à l'endroit où se trouve Harry. Mais avant de le faire, je veux que vous me juriez de ne pas le perturber et de ne pas me poser des questions sur son état devant lui.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que Harry a ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète mais toute fois calme.

-Je sais que tu es inquiète Hermione et toi aussi Ron, mais je ne peux pas répondre tout de suite à vos questions. Je le ferais après que vous ayez vu Harry. Alors, est-ce que vous me jurez de ne pas le perturber et de ne pas me poser des questions ?

-Oui Ginny, dirent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

-Alors, suivez-moi.

Ginny conduisit Ron et Hermione au travers des couloirs et passage secret pour les emmener à l'endroit où se trouvait leur meilleur ami. Hermione lorsqu'elle vit le dernier tournant que Ginny leur faisait prendre, réalisa que la jeune rouquine les emmenait à l'infirmerie.

-Ginny, dit-elle, ne me dit pas que tu nous conduis à l'endroit auquel je pense.

-Oui, Hermione, c'est à l'infirmerie où je vous conduis.

En moins de dix minutes ils furent arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Avant que j'ouvre la porte, dit Ginny en chuchotant, ne faite surtout aucun bruit. À l'heure qu'il est Harry doit sûrement dormir.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent en même de la tête et Ginny ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent entrer. En les voyant rentrer, Madame Pomfresh s'avança à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour jeune gens, le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenue de votre visite suite à sa rencontre avec les différents professeurs. Il est inutile de vous rappeler qu'ici vous êtes à l'infirmerie et que j'exige le silence absolu. Mr Potter est mon patient et il a besoin de repos, dit-elle d'une voix sévère, il est dans le dernier lit du fond cacher derrière les rideaux. Vous avez droit qu'à dix minutes.

L'infirmière quitta les trois Griffondor pour se rendre dans son bureau. C'est dans des pas silencieux que Ginny, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers le lit de Harry.

Hermione à la vue de son meilleur ami ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un petit cri caché de sa main droite. Quant à Ron, il était livide. Ginny, elle, savait à quoi s'attendre car elle l'avait vue se faire soigner la veille.

Harry avait sur la tête un petit bandeau qui recouvrait sa cicatrice et derrière les draps on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il ne portait plus son habit de Quidditch mais un pyjama. Sa respiration était lente et dormait paisiblement signe que Madame Pomfresh lui avait sûrement administré la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ron regardait alternativement Harry et sa sœur et comprit soudainement son comportement de ce matin. Ils ressortirent au bout de dix minutes.

En sortant de l'infirmerie le premier geste que fit Ron fut de prendre Ginny dans ses bras et lui donner un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Il relâcha son étreinte.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, Ron, Hermione, ce matin à la première heure, vous n'avez pas de cours comme moi.

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête.

-Cela me laisse amplement le temps de tout vous expliquer. Venez, nous allons à la tour de Griffondor et nous installer dans la salle commune.

Ginny, Ron et Hermione quittèrent le couloir de l'infirmerie pour se rendre à la salle commune du rouge et or. Le chemin du retour fut moins long que celui de l'infirmerie. Rendu devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame Ron donna leur mot de passe et cette dernière pivota sur elle-même pour faire entrer les trois étudiants. Tous les trois s'installèrent sur les divans devant la grande cheminée. Même si la salle était vide Ginny ne prit aucune chance, elle sortit sa baguette magique et lança un bouclier de silence autour d'eux. En pratique, la magie ne devait pas être utilisé à l'intérieur de l'école sauf en cas de nécessité et comme leur discussion l'était Ginny se permis de déroger un peu à la règle.

-Tu sais Ginny en tant que Préfet-en-chef, je devrais te réprimander pour ce geste, en voyant le regard noir de sa sœur, il rajouta, mais pour toi, je vais fermer les yeux.

-Merci pour ta clémence grand frère. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais que vous m'écouter sans m'interrompre car je ne reprendrais pas deux fois le récit.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent en même temps de la tête et Ginny entreprit de tout raconter sauf l'entraînement car ils étaient tous les deux là.

-Comme vous le savez, à la fin de l'entraînement, j'ai aidé Harry à fermer le vestiaire et en moins de cinq minutes notre tâche était finie. En cours de route, nous avons discuté de l'entraînement et je lui ai dit que c'était de loin le meilleur que toute l'équipe est vécue. Durant notre conversation, je n'ai pas remarqué une branche d'arbre cassée et j'ai trébuché en entraînant Harry avec moi dans ma chute. Avant de continuer, Ron je ne veux pas que tu te fâches ou que tu fasses quoi se soit à Harry, tu me le promets ?

-Oui, petite sœur, je te le promets, répondit ce dernier.

Ginny respira un grand coup et continua son récit.

-Merci grand frère car je suis la seule responsable et je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait à Harry. Comme je viens de le mentionner, j'ai entraîné Harry avec moi dans chute. Harry étais allongé sur l'herbe et moi je me suis retrouvée sur lui. Nous sommes regardés et je crois que Harry fut hypnotisé par mon regard, mon visage était tout près de sien et j'ai mit fin au peu de distance pour l'embrasser. Ginny s'arrêta quelques instant. Puis, Harry a avancé timidement sa main pour me caresser la joue avant de la déposer derrière mon cou et il a approfondit ce baiser. Ma main droite était sur lui et tranquillement, je les glissé sous sa chemise pour pouvoir le caresser et c'est à ce contact que Harry m'a repoussé doucement, il s'est relevé et m'a aidé à faire de même...

C'est n'était trop pour Ron qui ne pus s'empêcher de dire.

-Tu as fait QUOI et il a fait QUOI, dit-il d'un tempérament fougueux.

-Ron, intervint Hermione, n'oublie pas ta promesse, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, excuse moi Ginny.

La jeune rouquine acquiesça et continua son récit.

-Alors, Harry m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il a répondu à mon baiser et il m'a répété qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ce qui me mis un peu hors de moi et je n'ai pu m'empêché de lui demandé qu'il me dise qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce baiser. Harry m'a avoué que prétendre le contraire serait me mentir puis, il a rajouté que ses sentiments étaient confus à l'intérieur de lui et m'a gentiment demandé d'attendre qu'il soit sûr de ses émotions. J'ai bien sûre dit oui et nous avons continuer de marcher jusqu'au château en silence. Nous étions presque arrivés lorsque Harry a ressenti une violente douleur à sa cicatrice. Ginny se tu à nouveau et détourna son regard vers la cheminée. C'était horrible à voir. Harry était tombé à genoux et se tenait la tête avec ses deux mains et me suppliait de l'aider. La voix de Ginny se fit de plus en plus tremblante.

-Ginny si tu veux arrêter, répondit Hermione, nous comprendrons.

-Non, Hermione, je préfère continuer car si je m'arrête, je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de continuer. Elle s'arrêta quelques instant pour reprendre son souffle et reprit. Harry me suppliait de l'aider, alors je me suis agenouillée devant lui et je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour l'aider en lui disant de respirer et qu'il était capable de faire diminuer sa douleur. Mais il m'a dit qu'il n'y arrivait pas et que la douleur était insupportable. La douleur à sa cicatrice était tellement forte que Harry s'est évanouie dans mes bras. Alors, je l'ai allongé sur l'herbe et ce à ce moment que le professeur Dumbledore est apparu devant nous. Je ne ne sais pas comment il a su que Harry n'allait pas bien mais du moment qu'il était là cela me rassura. Je me suis retournée vers Harry pour lui enlever ses mains sur son front et j'ai constaté que sa cicatrice avait légèrement saignée. Je fais part de cela au professeur Dumbledore, il s'est penché sur lui et il a constaté que j'avais raison. Alors, il a immobilisé le corps de Harry avec sa baguette magique et il ensuite délusionné Harry afin que personne ne le remarque. Par la suite, le professeur a fait l'éviter le corps de Harry pour le mener à l'infirmerie. Ginny s'interrompu de nouveau. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a conduit dans le bureau de l'infirmière et m'a demandé de tout expliquer ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il puisse comprendre et je lui raconté le même récit qu'à vous y compris notre discussion sur le baiser. À la fin de mon entretient, le directeur m'a expliqué la raison de la douleur que Harry avait ressentit à sa cicatrice. Il m'a expliqué qu'en m'embrassant, Harry avait ressentit un bonheur immense que Vol… Voldemort a ressentit et pour ce venger, il a rappelé à Harry sa présence en le faisant souffrir. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de rien vous dévoiler. Je lui ai promis et je lui ai dit que Harry avait des cours et que si les étudiants remarque son absence vont se douter qu'il s'était produit un grave événement. Alors, le directeur m'a expliqué qu'il ferait venir dans son bureau tous les professeurs à son bureau pour leur expliquer la situation. C'est pour cela qu'il y avait très peu d'enseignant ce matin. Les seuls professeurs qui savent vraiment ce qui sait passer sont les professeurs McGonagall et le professeur Rogue. Maintenant, vous connaissez toute l'histoire.

Suite, à ces mots, Ron réalisa que sa sœur avait vécu une soirée difficile et qu'elle avait été témoin malgré elle de la souffrance de Harry. Il se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il fut rapidement suivit d'Hermione qui vint à son tour prendre les deux rouquins dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi dix minutes avant de se laisser. Hermione regarda l'heure de sa montre et constata qu'il ne restait que dix minutes pour se rendre à leur premier cours du matin.

-Il ne reste que dix minutes avant le début du cours. Il vaudra mieux se dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard.

Tous les trois allèrent chercher leur sac dans leur dortoir et ils sortirent en vitesse grand v pour se rendre à leur cours. Hermione et Ron arrêtèrent devant la classe de Métamorphose et s'installa à l'intérieur. Ginny s'apprêta à quitter lorsque le professeur McGonagall l'interpella.

-Miss Weasley, restez quelques instant j'ai a vous parler, dit-elle d'une voix strict.

Ginny se retourna pour rejoindre le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Miss Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir.

-Heu, j'ai un cours ce matin, professeur, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Ne vous en faites pas, le professeur Chourave a été avertie de votre absence.

Ginny acquiesça de la tête et le professeur McGanogall rajouta :

-Le professeur Dumbledore est à l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez aller le rejoindre.

Ginny quitta son professeur et elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'entendait le professeur  
Dumbledore. Elle arriva en moins de vingt minutes devant la porte de l'infirmerie et l'ouvra  
pour entrer dans cet endroit qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis sur un siège tout près de Harry. Elle s'avança vers le directeur pour annoncer sa présence.

-Venez vous asseoir Miss Weasley, dit le vieux sage en lui présenta un siège devant lui.

Elle s'assied en évitant de regarder le directeur. Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait gênée par son directeur. En voyant son air gêné, le directeur lui dit :

-Ne soyez pas gêné, je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, la rouquine hacha la tête en guise de réponse, Ginny vous ne devez pas être gêné par ma présence. Après tout ce n'est pas notre première conversation, continuât-il d'un ton joyeux

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ici plutôt que dans votre bureau ? Madame Pomfresh  
ne sera pas contente si elle nous voyait bavarder ici devant son patient comme elle aime  
souvent le dire.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, Ginny, nous avons pu aller dans mon bureau, mais je préfère être ici. Je sais que c'est un endroit très peu approprié pour une discussion, mais mon côté excentrique ne pu s'empêché de le faire, dit-il d'un tout petit éclat de rire, mais je peux vous assurer qu'avant, j'ai demandé la permission à Madame Pomfresh, bien sûre elle m'a fait un discours disant que Mr Potter est son patient, qu'il ne faut surtout pas le déranger et je lui dis que mes intentions sont des plus honorables. Alors, elle a bien voulu acquiescer à ma demande. Ginny, je vais vous poser une question. Comment allez-vous ?

-Pour être honnête professeur, il y a une partie de moi qui vais bien et l'autre qui va mal. Ce matin, j'ai emmené Ron et Hermione ici et ensuite nous sommes allés à la tour pour leur expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé.

-Oui, je sais, vous avez lancer un magnifique sort de silence autour de vous, dit-il d'un air amusé, mais continuer je vous en prie.

-Pour tout vous avouez professeur, se fut très difficile de tout expliquer et de revivre ce moment. Surtout la souffrance de Harry. Il avait tellement mal. À ce moment, je me sentais tellement impuissante que je me demandais comment j'allais l'aider à ne plus avoir autant mal. Je tiens à vous remerciez professeur car je crois que si vous n'aviez pas apparu, j'aurais été perdu.

-Ginny vous n'avez pas à me remercier. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, je crois que même si je n'étais pas venu à vous, vous aurez trouvé la force en vous pour aider Harry. Laissez-moi, vous donner un conseil, ne surestimez jamais votre force. J'ai confiance en vous.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur. Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Si je suis en mesure de répondre à votre interrogation. Allez-y, dit-il avec son regard pétillant.

-Comment avez-vous su que Harry avait un problème ?

-Même si je suis en mesure de répondre à cette question, je peux, hélas, ne pas dévoiler mes secrets.

Dumbledore regarda Ginny et constata que le jeune Weasley avait pris la main de Harry dans la sienne. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Ginny acquiesça de la tête.

-Je ne sais pas si Harry vous l'a déjà dit, professeur, mais il vous à en haute estime. Il m'a dit plusieurs fois, qu'il était heureux de vous avoir connu et extrêmement fier d'être un de vos élèves.

-Non, Harry ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais je dois vous dire que de nous deux celui qui devrait être plus fier de connaître l'autre, c'est bien moi, dit-il avec son regard pétillant, malgré son jeune âge, Harry fait preuve d'une très grande maturité que très peu de sorcier expérimenté n'ont pas. Harry à une telle force et une telle volonté en lui qui font de lui un être exceptionnel et accompli. Au cours de sa vie et durant sa scolarité ici, il a vécu et traversé plusieurs épreuves qui ont aidé à le rendre plus mature que la plupart des grands sorciers y compris moi. Harry aurait pu tout laisser tomber et fuir, mais il a préférer se battre et affronter la réalité. Je peux vous affirmer Ginny que la force du jeune homme inconscient devant nous est puisé dans l'amour qu'il porte aux gens qu'il aime.

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda de nouveau la jeune Weasley et il remarqua qu'elle regardait Harry et qu'elle venait de replacer une de ses mèches pour la placer devant la cicatrice de ce dernier. Le directeur remarqua également que Ginny tenait encore la main du jeune homme ce qui lui rappela un souvenir.

-Vous savez Ginny, la façon dont vous tenez, regardez et prenez soin de Harry me fait penser à un souvenir de ses parents. Cela s'est déroulé lors de leur dernière année ici. James jouait un match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard et il venait d'attraper le vif d'or. Pour se venger, un des Batteurs des Serpentard à envoyer un Cognard sur la tête de James qui le fit tomber au moment où il touchait le sol. Le choc fut tellement grand qu'il perdit connaissance. Je n'ai jamais vue Madame Bibine autant en colère que cette journée là, dit-il de sa voix enjouée, elle ne fit pas la seule à être en colère, Lily l'était également, elle fut la première à se retrouver auprès de James. Elle m'a aidé ainsi que le professeur McGonagall à transporter James à l'infirmerie. Une fois le corps du père de Harry déposé, Lily avait prit une chaise pour s'assoire dessus et elle fit les mêmes gestes que vous avez fais à Harry. Bien sûre à l'époque, tous deux sortaient ensemble et je ne pas vue autant d'amour venant de la part de la mère de Harry que cette journée là. Elle n'arrêta pas d'embrasser James en lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Le professeur McGonagall a voulu la raisonner mais il n'y avait rien à faire même la potion calmante de Madame Pomfresh ne fit aucun effet. Lorsque James se réveilla au bout d'une heure et entendit Lily pleurer, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter malgré le regard réprobateur de Madame Pomfresh. Lily en sentant les bras de James autour d'elle se calma et déposa sa tête contre ses épaules. Dumbledore se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées avant de reprendre. Ginny, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûre, professeur, répondit-elle.

-Que ressentez-vous pour Harry ? Je sais que c'est une question personnelle et délicate et surprenante de ma part, mais j'aimerais savoir.

Ginny regardait le directeur avec un air de surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à ce genre de question.

-Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, continua Dumbledore, je comprendrais et respecterait votre  
choix.

-Je dois vous dire professeur que cela me surprend. Je ne m'attendait pas à avoir ce genre de question et surtout avoir ce genre de conversation avec vous. Cela me gêne.

-Ne soyez pas gênée. Comme je vous l'ai dit vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.

De son côté Harry était réveillé et avait attendu la fin de la conversation et ne fit savoir à aucun des deux qu'il était réveillé, mais il s'était trompé car Dumbledore l'avait remarqué au détriment de Ginny et ne le fit pas savoir.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que je ressens pour Harry, c'est cela professeur.

Le vieux directeur acquiesça.

-Pour être honnête professeur, au début, je voyais que la célébrité de Harry et c'était ce côté qu'il me plaisait le plus. À l'époque j'étais amoureuse du héros que je voyais en lui. J'ai longtemps espérer qu'il me remarque mais au cours de ma cinquième année, j'ai renoncé à lui malgré l'amour que j'éprouvais au fond de moi, mais au cours de ces deux dernières années cela a changer. J'ai appris à le connaître et voir l'être humain qu'il était au fond de lui et mes sentiments se sont renforcés et ont refait surface. Cet été et durant ma fête,  
il sait passé plusieurs fois le même événement pour le moins surprenant de la part de Harry.  
Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a donné des baisers sur ma joue ce qui est surprenant car il est  
de nature timide. Quand Harry a posé ces gestes mon cœur à chaque fois à bondit de joie et  
cela m'a mené à espérer et à me demander si cela voulait dire que Harry éprouverait des  
sentiments profond à mon égard. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et ne se rendit pas  
compte que Harry avait entrelacé ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune rouquine, par contre le  
vieux directeur avait tout vue et cela le fit sourire. Vous savez professeur, je ne regrette pas  
d'avoir embrassé Harry bien au contraire. Quand je l'ai fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde à ce baiser. Je fus des plus étonnée et lorsqu'il m'a dit que ses sentiments étaient confus et mélangés cela à confirmer que Harry a des sentiments pour moi et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour qu'il démêle ses sentiments. Vous savez professeur l'amour que j'ai pour Harry est très fort et c'est grâce à cela que j'arrive à puiser ma force et mon courage pour l'aider. Ginny regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de l'infirmerie et remarqua qu'elle était en retard de cinq minutes au cours de Métamorphose. J'ai tellement parlé que je suis en retard pour le cours avec le professeur McGonagall.

-Ne vous en faites pas Ginny, j'ai pris la liberté de dire au professeur qu'il se pourrait que vous seriez en retard, mais je vais vous écrire un parchemin pour le justifier, dit-il de sa voix joyeuse.

Le professeur fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume et écrivit un mot à l'adresse du professeur de Métamorphose. Entre temps, Harry avait doucement retiré ses doigts de la main de la jeune rouquine pour qu'elle ne se doute pas de son réveil et qu'il avait tout entendu la conversation qu'elle avait entretenue avec le vieux directeur. Une fois son mot terminé, le directeur lui tendit le parchemin roulé qu'elle prit dans sa main et elle le remercia, puis elle sortie de l'infirmerie pour son cours de Métamorphose. Quand le directeur vit la porte complètement fermée, il se retourna pour parler avec Harry.

-Harry, je sais que tu es réveillé. Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant et te lever, dit-il d'un ton plein d'entrain.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, s'assied sur son lit et prit ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur son nez pour mieux voir.

-Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda le directeur.

-Malgré mon mal de tête, je vais bien, répondit-il.

-Je vais prévenir l'infirmière de ton réveil et pour ton mal de tête. Après toi et moi devons discuter, rétorqua le vieux professeur d'un ton sérieux.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour aller prévenir l'infirmière du réveil de son patient et lui faire par de son mal de tête. Il revint au bout de cinq minutes avec l'infirmière qui avait dans sa main droite une potion de couleur mauve.

-Vous voilà réveillé, Mr Potter, le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait savoir que vous avez mal à la tête et je vous ai apporte cette potion. Elle lui tendit le verre rempli de la potion mauve qu'il prit dans sa main droite qu'il porta à son nez pour la sentir et fit une grimace. Buvez cette potion et s'en rechigné Mr Potter.

Harry porta le verre à ses lèvres et but la potion au goût acre et amer et remit le verre vide à Madame Pomfresh qui le déposa sur la table à côté du lit. L'effet de la potion fut immédiat.

-Je vais vous examiner mais vous devriez malgré tout rester tout l'avant-midi ici, Mr Potter. Elle se retourna vers le professeur. Excuser-moi, professeur pourriez vous quitter le temps que j'examine mon patient, continua-t-elle d'un ton strict.

Le directeur quitta l'endroit le temps de l'examen. Durant cette observation, le directeur entendait Harry se plaindre plusieurs fois qu'il se sentait bien et qu'il voulait quitter l'infirmerie. À sa dernière réplique l'infirmière lui répondit :

-Non, Mr Potter, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'avant midi que ça vous plaise ou non.

Elle sortie avec le verre vide en disant :

-Vous me rappeler votre père Mr Potter, lui aussi n'aimait pas rester longtemps ici et tout comme vous, il fut un patient très difficile. Puis elle regardait le directeur. Vous, n'oublier pas que ce jeune homme est mon patient et qu'il a besoin de repos.

Le directeur acquiesça et l'infirmière quitta l'endroit pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Puis, il vint se rassoire sur la chaise qu'il avait quitter un peu plutôt.

-Comment vas-tu ? Harry.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci et vous.

-Je vais bien.

-Vous rendez-vous compte, professeur que j'ai passé plus de temps ici que la majorité des étudiants, dit-il d'un ton énervé.

-Calme toi, Harry, sinon nous allons nous faire chicaner par Madame Pomfresh. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être ici mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre en colère. N'oublie pas que Madame Pomfresh n'agit que pour ton bien, répondit le directeur d'une voix calme et douce.

-Oui, excusez-moi, professeur, rétorqua Harry d'une toute petite voix, professeur comment avez-vous su que j'étais réveillé ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à Ginny ? Et depuis quand appelez vous Ginny par son prénom ? Questionna Harry toute d'une traite.

-Une question à la fois, Harry et calme toi un peu, il avait sa main levée vers lui, je vais commencer pas ta dernière question et terminer par ta dernière. J'appel Ginny par son prénom car je lui ai demandé la permission. Ensuite, je t'ai vue cligner tes yeux derrière tes paupières fermées et je t'ai vue entrecroiser tes doigts à ceux de Ginny. Harry se mit à rougir. Pour ce qui est de ta dernière question, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse, finit-il avec sa voix sereine.

-Professeur vous me surprenez beaucoup. Il est rare que vous n'ayez pas de réponse aux questions que le vous pose, répliqua Harry pour le taquiner.

Ces mots firent rire Harry et Dumbledore.

-Tu as raison Harry, après tout, dit-il de sa voix joyeuse, il m'arrive que je n'ai pas toujours une réponse à tout. Je ne suis pas infaillible. Arrêtons de plaisanter et revenons à nous moutons comme le disent si bien les Moldus. Nous devons parler. Si je ne me trompe pas, Harry, tu as tout entendu ce que Ginny m'a dit sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi.

-Oui, professeur, j'ai tout entendu, répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

-Je vais te poser une question et j'aimerais que tu sois honnête envers moi, Harry, dit le directeur en le regardant avec ses yeux bleu derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. Pourquoi as-tu entrecroisé tes doigts avec ceux de Ginny ?

Harry regarda lui aussi dans les yeux son directeur et ne su quoi répondre.

-Suis-je obligé de répondre à votre question, professeur.

-Non, mais j'aimerais que tu le fasses. Je sais que cela te gêne mais je veux savoir avant te poser l'autre question que j'ai dans la tête.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela.

-Harry, réprimanda le directeur, je t'ai demandé une réponse honnête.

-Mais, je suis honnête, monsieur.

Le directeur ne lâcha pas du regard son élève et vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère.

-Oui, Harry excuse-moi, avant de te quitter, j'ai une autre question à te poser. Que ressens-tu vraiment pour Ginny ?

Harry regarda interloqué le vieux professeur et lui dit :

-Mais pourquoi cette question. Hermione me l'a posé il y a quelque temps et vous vous me poser la même question maintenant.

Harry reprit sa tête entre ses mains et respira pour calmer la colère qui commençait à monter.  
Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre mais il savait pas quoi répondre. Voyant le trouble de Harry le vieux directeur lui dit :

-Je vais reformuler ma question, Harry. Est-ce que tu aimes Ginny Weasley ?

Harry affronta de nouveau le professeur Dumbledore.

-Je…Je…Je…Ah ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux et se tut quelques secondes. Oui, je l'aime, je dirais que je suis amoureux d'elle, mais je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je devrais dire que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer.

Dumbledore regarda Harry et lui fit un sourire. Il était très fier de lui car il venait d'avouer  
ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune rouquine malgré ça gêne et sa timidité. En voyant le visage triste de son élève, il lui dit :

-Harry regarde moi dans les yeux, demanda d'un ton calme Dumbledore. Harry fit ce que lui demandait le professeur. Harry tu mérites plus que quiconque de connaître cet amour. Tu as le droit d'aimer Ginny. Laisse-toi envahir par l'amour qu'elle te porte.

Le professeur se tut pour regarder l'effet de ses paroles sur Harry et il vit ce dernier réfléchir signe que ses mots avaient porté fruit.

-J'ai peur professeur, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Peur de quoi Harry ? Questionna Dumbledore.

-J'ai peur de cet amour et peur d'oublier l'amour de ma mère et ainsi l'oublier.-

-Il est normal d'avoir peur, Harry. Même si Ginny n'est pas la première personne que t'aimes, l'amour que tu as pour elle est différent de ceux que tu as vécu par le passé. Je dirais que votre amour est pur comme celui que tes parents se sont portés. Sache, Harry qu'on n'oublie jamais ceux qu'on aime. J'ajouterais que ton cœur s'est véritablement ouvert à l'amour de Ginny ce qui signifie que tu as mis réellement fin au deuil de ta mère. Cela ne veux pas dire que tu vas oublier son amour et oublier ta mère, bien au contraire Harry, car sache qu'elle vit au travers toi, termina-t-il avec son regard pétillant.

Harry se leva de son lit malgré son léger étourdissement et prit pour la première fois dans ses bras le professeur Dumbledore.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez pour vos paroles professeur.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier, Harry, mais par contre, je voudrais que tu cesses cette étreinte et que tu regagnes ton lit si tu ne veux pas te faire réprimander par Madame Pomfresh.

Harry relâcha son étreinte et regagna son lit sur lequel il s'assied.

-Excusez-moi, professeur, dit-il gêné.

Le directeur hocha de la tête.

-Avant de te quitter, Harry, il faudra que tu parles avec Ginny et tu lui dises tout ce que tu m'as dit. Demain, je t'enverrais un message de l'endroit où tu pourras discuter discrètement. Je dirais que demain sera le meilleur moment pour le faire, rétorqua le professeur avec son sourire. Je vais également écrire un message à Ginny pour lui faire part du rendez-vous.

-Vous avez raison, professeur. Plutôt, je parlerais à Ginny mieux cela sera, car me connaissant si je ne le fait pas au plutôt, je vais me désister. J'aimerais vous demander professeur de ne pas dévoiler à Ron, Hermione et Ginny mon réveil. Je voudrais leur faire la surprise lorsque j'irais manger dans la grande salle ce midi.

-Bien sûre, Harry. Harry, je crois aussi qu'il serait bien de dire à Mr Weasley et Miss Granger tes sentiments envers Ginny. Ah ! Je vois Madame Pomfresh se diriger vers nous. Au revoir Harry.

Harry remercia une dernière fois le professeur Dumbledore et ce dernier quitta l'infirmerie pour faire place à Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière lui enleva son bandage d'un coup de baguette et remarqua que la cicatrice était comme avant et l'examina une dernière fois. Au bout de dix minutes l'infirmière lui dit :

-Tout est parfait Mr Potter, vous pouvez vous habillez et sortir.

Madame Pomfresh quitta Harry, ce dernier s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sorti en courrant sous le regard réprobateur de l'infirmière. Harry rejoignit en grande vitesse la grande salle et juste avant d'entrer, il reprit son souffle. Le dîner était déjà commencé. Harry rentra dans la salle et repéra ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny tout près du couple. Il s'avança vers la table du rouge et or. Hermione fut la première à le voir. Elle se leva de son banc et couru vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione relâcha son étreinte se qui fit le grand bonheur de Harry. Ils rejoignirent la table des Griffondor où Harry reçu plusieurs accolades de ses amis et il vint s'installer en face de Ginny qui lui souriait et il lui répondit par un clin d'œil discret. Harry se servit de tout et mangea avec appétit. Le reste du dîner fut ponctué des ragots concernant les cours du matin et pour finir le tout Hermione lui dit qu'elle avait prit tous ses devoirs et qu'elle lui donnerait ce soir. Harry acquiesça et regarda discrètement Ginny et ses deux meilleurs amis en disant qu'il devait leur parler le plutôt possible concernant ses sentiments envers la jeune Weasley. Puis, il retourna son regard vers le professeur Dumbledore qui lui souriait et le jeune Potter lui fit signe qui lui disait qu'il parlerait demain à ses amis ainsi qu'à Ginny. Le directeur répondit à ce signe et Harry et ses amis finirent leur repas et quittèrent la grande salle pour aller à leur cours de l'après-midi.


	7. Chapter 7

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

**Note de l'auteur 1: **

**A tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent cette histoire. Je tiens tout particulièrement à vous dire que j'ai écrit cette histoire bien avant que le sixième tome apparaisse en librairie. C'est pourquoi vous ne retrouverez pas d'élément de concordance avec le sixième tome et que l'histoire que j'ai écris est ma vision propre du dernier tome. Pour cela je vous en demande pardon. Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Note de l'auteur 2:**

**Explication du rating. Ce chapitre est classé M car il y une partie de ce chapitre ou il y a de la nudité non explicite.**

* * *

**M**

Chapitre 7 : Dans le bureau du directeur

Vendredi pointa son bout de nez lorsque Harry se réveilla à sept heures. Il prit ses lunettes sur sa table et les mis sur son nez pour mieux voir et repassa à sa semaine. Les cours, l'entraînement, le baiser échangé avec Ginny, l'écoute discrète de la conversation de la jeune Weasley avec le directeur, sa conversation avec le professeur McGlaggan concernant les cours sur les Patronus qui commencerait lundi mais surtout sa conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore à propos de ses sentiments envers la jeune rouquine. Harry se demanda si le vieux directeur ne l'avait pas oublié car il n'avait toujours pas reçu sa lettre.

Harry sortit de son lit et il prit ses effets personnels pour aller prendre sa douche. Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard frais, dispos et habiller de son uniforme. Il quitta son dortoir pour descendre l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune. À sa grande surprise Ginny était seule et en la voyant le cœur d'Harry battit aussi vite que les ailes du vif d'or. Dix pas plus tard, il se retrouva devant elle.

-Bonjour, Ginny, dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

-Bonjour, Harry, répondit-elle.

-Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là ? questionna-t-il.

-Non, ils te demandent de les excuser et qu'ils nous rejoindraient dans la Gande Salle.

-Ils sont sûrement partis faire une promenade en amoureux, constata-t-il d'une voix exaspéré,  
ils ne changeront jamais, au moins ils ne se disputent plus comme avant.

Cela fit rire Ginny et la suivit dans ce rire contagieux.

-Est-ce que cela te dérangerais si nous allons manger ? demanda Harry après son fou rire.

Ginny acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, se leva et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait derrière le portrait de la grosse Dame. Avant de quitter tous les deux la tour, Harry jeta un regard furtif dans la salle commune pour voir s'il y avait des étudiants et retint Ginny par la main pour l'attirer vers lui ainsi la prendre dans ses bras ce qui fit rougir la jeune rouquine. Il approcha ses lèvres qu'il déposa doucement sur celles de Ginny pour l'embrasser. Puis, il se sépara de la jeune Weasley qui voulait lui parler mais il l'en empêcha en lui disant :

-Non Ginny, nous parlerons tous les deux plus tard. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose mais avant allons manger.

Ginny acquiesça une nouvelle fois et suivit Harry qui venait de sortir de la tour du rouge et or. Il lui tendit sa main droite qu'elle prit avec grand plaisir et ils entrecroisèrent leurs doigts en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par leurs collègues d'école. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout près de la porte de la grande salle, ils se lâchèrent la main à regret pour ne pas que l'ensemble de l'école est un quelconque soupçon puis Harry et Ginny allèrent s'assoire un en face de l'autre à la table des Griffondor. Harry reçu un regard bienveillant du professeur Dumbledore et il retourna son regard vers la jeune rouquine qui avait commencer son bol de porridge. Ron et Hermione les rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard en même temps que les hiboux qui apportaient le courrier. Harry vit Hedwige se diriger vers lui pour se déposer sur son épaule. La chouette blanche lui tendit la patte et Harry prit son courrier en lui donnant à un gros morceau de bacon qu'elle mangea avec délice et repartit à la volière. Le jeune Potter remarqua que Ginny avait reçu la même enveloppe que lui sur laquelle, il y avait l'écriture fine de couleur verte du professeur Dumbledore. Ils ouvrirent en même leur courrier. Harry avait un petit doute du contenu de la lettre et il se mit à lire la lettre. À la fin de leur lecture, ils se regardèrent avec une expression différente. Ginny était surprise et Harry fit semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi le professeur leur demanda de passer à son bureau à la fin de leur cours respectif mais au fond de lui il savait la véritable raison.

-Qui t'a envoyé du courrier Ginny ? demanda Ron qui vit le regard incompréhensif de sa sœur.

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore, il m'a demandé de le voir dans son bureau à la fin de mes cours.

-Pourquoi veux-t-il te voir ? demanda une nouvelle fois le rouquin interloqué.

-Je ne sais pas mais Harry aussi a reçu la même lettre que moi.

Les deux Weasley et Hermione regardèrent en même temps Harry.

-Ne me regardé pas comme cela. Je ne suis pas responsable de cette convocation. Moi, aussi,  
il m'a demandé de venir à son bureau.

Ils restèrent silencieux deux minutes et Ginny lui demanda :

-Harry, le professeur Dumbledore a écrit dans sa lettre qu'il t'a donnée le mot de passe pour  
accéder à son bureau et comme je me souviens plus où il se situe, je me demandais si à la  
fin des cours, si nous pourrions nous rejoindre ici.

-Bien sûre Ginny.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence. Quinze minutes avant le retentissement de la cloche Hermione leur dit :

-Il faudrait quitter la salle avant d'arriver en retard pour le cours de Botanique.

-Et moi, en Potion, termina Ginny déconfite.

Tous quittèrent la table pour regagner leur cours. Harry donna un discret baiser sur la joue gauche de Ginny et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui étaient pratiquement sortit de l'enceinte du château pour se rendre à la serre numéro sept consacré aux plantes les plus dangereuses. Les deux heures du cours de Botanique furent consacrées à l'étude la plante « Dentuverte ». Une grosse plante verte avec des dents lacérées qui ne devait être approché par les gens en qui elle avait totalement confiance. Ce qui veut dire que Malefoy ne pus approcher de la plante sous les rires étouffés des Griffondor. Le cours se passa rapidement. Au grand plaisir du rouge et or, Neville fit gagner à sa maison 60 points pour toutes les bonnes réponses qu'il avait donné au professeur Chourave. Pas étonnant puisque c'était sa matière préférée.

Le reste des cours se passèrent assez rapidement. Ron, Hermione et Harry sortirent de leur cours d'Histoire de la magie et se rendirent directement à la grande salle où Ginny se retrouvait et attendait Harry.

-Es-tu prête Ginny ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, je te suis.

-Vous ne prenez pas de souper ? questionna le plus gourmant du groupe.

-Non, répondit Harry, je crois que le professeur Dumbledore va nous faire apparaître une collation dans son bureau.

-Tu as sûrement raison, Harry, rétorqua de nouveau Ron.

-Alors, vous nous rejoindrez ce soir à la salle commune des Griffondor, termina Hermione.

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent de la tête et ils quittèrent Ron et Hermione pour se rendre au bureau du directeur.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille en moins de dix minutes et Harry prononça le mot de passe.

-Glace à la vanille.

La statue de pierre dégagea l'entrée, Harry suivit de Ginny montèrent la première marche qui les conduisit devant la porte en chêne du bureau de vieux directeur. Harry n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'il entendit :

-Vous pouvez rentrer, s'exclama Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit la porte et laissa Ginny rentrer la première et la suivit pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Assoyez-vous, intima le professeur en leur indiquant deux petits fauteuils qui étaient placés  
devant son bureau.

Ginny et Harry s'exécutèrent et vinrent s'assoire sur chaque fauteuil. Fumseck vint se poser sur les genoux de Harry et lui caressa les plumes. Le phénix lui lança un doux trémolo et retourna sur son perchoir. En voyant ce geste et cette caresse Dumbledore lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

-Avant de vous dire pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir à mon bureau. Voulez-vous  
grignoter quelque chose ?

-Oui, répondirent en même temps les deux Griffondor.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un plateau d'argent rempli de sandwich et un grand pichet de jus de citrouille et les verres qui allaient avec. Harry et Ginny se servirent et mangèrent en silence. La rouquine regardait de temps en temps Harry et semblait avoir une question qui lui brûlait le fond de sa gorge, n'en pouvant plus elle lui dit :

-Dis-moi Harry, comment se fait-il que le phénix de Dumbledore se soit posé sur tes genoux  
et qu'il t'est remercié par son chant ?

Harry regardait Dumbledore qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait répondre à ces interrogations et reporta son regard sur Ginny.

-Fumseck et moi avons un lien hors du commun. Il m'a par plusieurs fois sauvé la vie et ma  
également donné par son chant du courage à chaque fois que je la perdais. Il s'arrêta un  
moment et regarda de nouveau Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de continuer. Je dois t'avouer  
Ginny que ma baguette magique et celle de Voldemort contiennent une plume de la queue de  
Fumseck.

-Donc, si je saisis bien, comprit Ginny, ta baguette et celle de Vol…Voldemort ne peuvent pas s'affronter et que c'est pour cela que tu apprends l'ancienne magie.

-C'est tout à fait cela Ginny, répliqua Harry qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Ils finirent de prendre leur cinquième et sixième sandwich et leur deuxième verre de jus de citrouille lorsque le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Avez-vous terminé ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux Griffondor hochèrent de la tête et le vieux directeur fit disparaître en un coup de baguette tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

-Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison, continua Dumbledore avec son sourire bienveillant. Il y a une personne ici que je nommerais pas, doit parler et dévoiler certaines choses, il regarda un moment dans les yeux de Harry qui comprit que le directeur parlait de lui et qui ne l'avait pas oublié. Pour que cette personne le fasse, j'ai décidé de lui prêter mon bureau car c'est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire et à l'abri de toute discrétion. Avant de vous quitter, avez-vous besoin d'un breuvage ?

-Oui, moi professeur, répondit Ginny, je voudrais un verre d'eau, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Toi, Harry voudrais-tu quelque chose ?

-Non merci, professeur.

Dumbledore fit jaillir sa baguette et fit apparaître un grand verre sur son bureau. La jeune rouquine le remercia et le vieux directeur sortit de son bureau et avant qu'il ne referme la porte, il leur dit :

-Ah ! J'oubliais, je dois changer de mot de passe à la sortie et donner le nouveau dès la première heure demain à l'ensemble des professeurs.

Il sortit de son bureau et referma sa porte.

-Heu, est-ce que ça arrive souvent au professeur de parler tout seul, demanda Ginny.

-Oui, ça lui arrive souvent. Viens Ginny, allons nous assoire sur les fauteuils derrière le  
bureau du directeur. Nous serons plus à l'aise là qu'ici.

Harry se leva et fut suivit par Ginny qui prit en passant le verre d'eau pour la reconduire derrière le bureau. Ils descendirent les deux marches et Ginny posa une question à Harry avant de s'assoire.

-Harry, est-ce que tu crois que cela dérangerait le professeur Dumbledore si je me mettais  
à mon aise ?

-Non pas du tout. Je crois que s'il avait été présent, il t'aurait dit avec sa voix joyaeuse "faites comme chez vous Miss Weasley » .

Ginny déposa son verre sur la petite table de travail, enleva ses souliers, ses bas genoux et sa robe de sorcière et déposa le tout sur à côté de son breuvage.

-Harry, comment sais-tu toutes ces choses sur lui ? demanda-t-elle une fois complètement  
assise.

-Tu sais, Ginny, j'ai passé plus de temps dans son bureau avec lui que l'ensemble de tous  
les étudiants que Dumbledore à connu et avec le temps, j'ai appris à le connaître.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

-Tu ne t'assois pas, Harry.

-Non, je préfère rester debout pour l'instant.

-Ah ! Je comprends maintenant. C'est de toi que dont le professeur parlait.

Harry regarda Ginny dans ses yeux et lui répondit :

-Oui, Ginny, c'est de moi que Dumbledore parlait. Je dois te parler et te dire certaine chose  
mais avant de le faire, j'aimerais que tu ne me poses pas de question et que tu ne  
ne m'interrompes pas, avoua-t-il d'une voix douce. Si je commence et que tu m'arrêtes, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir continuer.

-Oui, bien sûre, répondit-elle. Harry, avant que tu commences, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu ne savais rien à propos de cette convocation ?

-Parce que Ron aurait posé beaucoup trop de questions auxquelles je n'aurais pu répondre.

-Je comprends. Mon frère à tendance par moment à prendre son rôle trop au sérieux.

Harry approuva de la tête.

-Je crois que je vais faire comme toi. Je vais enlever ma robe, mes souliers et mes bas. Je serais plus à l'aise pour te parler.

Harry entreprit d'enlever sa robe, ses souliers et ses bas qu'il déposa sur la table à côté de ceux de Ginny. Puis, il fit les cents pas en réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il voulait dire à la rouquine.

Ginny l'observait et il semblait perdu dans ses pensés et après son dixième tour elle lui dit :

-Harry si tu pouvais arrêter de faire les cents cela ferait mon bonheur car tu me donnes le tournis.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et arrêta de faire les cents pas à la demande de Ginny.

-Ginny ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour te dire ce que  
je ressens pour toi, commença Harry. Au début de mon amitié avec Ron, je ne savais pas que  
tu avais un faible pour moi, c'est durant ma deuxième année que j'ai su ce que tu éprouvais  
pour moi et la véritable raison de cet attachement. Tu as gardé le même sentiment jusqu'à ta quatrième année. Pendant ta cinquième, tu as décidé de ne plus espérer d'être aimé par moi et tu es sortie avec d'autre garçon en espérant un jour que je te remarque. Il s'arrêta un instant puis, il reprit. Moi, de mon côté, j'ai fréquenté d'autre fille que j'ai aimée mais mes histoires se s'ont terminées différemment des tiennes. Durant ces deux dernières années, tu m'as aidé à affronter la mort de Sirius avec le soutien du professeur Lupin et du m'a beaucoup appuyer à affronter la mort de Luna et ce malgré ta rupture avec Dean. Pour cela, je ne te remercierais jamais assez du soutient moral que tu m'as donné (Harry lui adressa son plus beau sourire). Durant ces mêmes années, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés grâce à nos discussions. Pour moi, tu as été d'une grande écoute et tu es devenue avec le temps ma confidente. Parler avec toi n'est pas comme avec Ron et Hermione. Tu as une écoute particulière et un sens de la répartie qui me menait sur le droit chemin. Harry s'était avancé et se retrouvait à quatre pieds de distance de Ginny. Grâce à ces conversations, j'ai appris à connaître la personne qui se cache derrière toi et à ne plus voir la petite sœur de Ron mais une jeune fille agréable et aimante. C'est à partir de ce moment que mes sentiments à ton égard ont changé. Harry mis sa main sous le menton de la jeune rouquine pour lui relever son visage et la regarda droit des ses yeux azures. Quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai été surpris au début mais très content et se fut le plus beau moment de ma vie. J'ai ressentit un tel bonheur et une telle joie que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de répondre à ton baiser. Harry s'arrêta de nouveau pour reprendre son souffle. L'autre meilleur moment fut ta  
confession de tes sentiments à mon égard avec le professeur Dumbledore à l'infirmerie. Lorsque je t'ai entendu, j'ai glissé doucement mes doigts pour entrecroisés avec les tiens à ton insu et au même moment tu as dévoilé tes véritables sentiments pour moi. Suite à ces mots, mon cœur a battu aussi vite que les ailes du vif d'or. Je fus extrêmement heureux de connaître que j'étais aimé pour ce que je suis et non pour ma célébrité. Avant que tu ne quittes, j'ai relâché mon étreinte et tu es partie. J'ai longtemps discuté avec le professeurDumbledore qui m'a fait prendre conscience des véritables sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Pour tout t'avouer, ce ne fut pas facile, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à extérioriser mes émotions.

Ginny s'en même se rendre compte avait déjà vidé son verre lorsque Harry lui enleva pour lui prendre les deux mains pour la relever. Elle se retrouva tout près de Harry qui la regardait à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Ginny ce que je vais dire n'est pas facile et je vais prendre mon courage de Griffondor à deux mains pour te le dire. J'ai admis au professeur Dumbledore que je suis tombé amoureux fou de toi mais que je ne pouvais pas t'aimer. Il déposa ses deux mains sur chaque côté du visage de la rouquine et continua. Alors, Dumbledore m'a avoué que j'avais le droit de t'aimé et me laissé envahir de ton amour. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais peur et qu'en t'aimant, j'allais oublier l'amour de ma mère et cela je ne le voulais pas. Dumbledore m'a expliqué que jamais j'oublierais l'amour de ma mère car elle vit au travers moi et cela m'a fait prendre conscience que je venais de faire le deuil de sa mort en ouvrant mon cœur à ton amour.

Harry mit fin au peu de distance qu'il restait du visage de Ginny pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les tiennes et l'embrassa timidement. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant trois minutes et se séparèrent à regret pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Tout ça pour te dire Ginny que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur.

Ginny ouvrit grand ses yeux et embrassa Harry de nouveau. Après quelques instants, elle se fit plus entreprenante et ouvrit les lèvres du jeune Potter en passant sa langue dessus. Harry ouvra plus ses lèvres et sentit une langue venir caresser la tienne tout doucement au début pour finalement se terminer en un bal sensuel. Harry aimait beaucoup cette caresse car c'était la première fois qu'il approfondissait un baiser comme celui là et goûter aux lèvres de Ginny était un vrai délice dont il ne se passeras jamais. Leurs mains qui jusque là étaient inactives allèrent sur le corps de l'autre où ils entreprirent de se caresser sans jamais relâcher leur étreinte. C'est à ce moment qu'un étrange phénomène se produisit. Ils furent entouré d'un halo de lumière dorée qui les firent lever un peu du plancher.

Après dix minutes, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et arrêta leur caresse ce qui mit fin à l'étrange phénomène. Ils se regardèrent droit dans leurs yeux et Ginny enleva les lunettes de Harry qu'elle déposa sur sa robe de sorcier. Elle regarda les deux émeraudes quelques instants et lui dit :

-Tu as de magnifiques yeux Harry.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et Ginny se leva sur la pointe des pieds, lui embrassa chaque joue pour commencer et son nez. De sa main droite elle releva un peu la mèche qui recouvrait sa cicatrice et lui embrassa le front en premier puis embrassa tendrement sa cicatrice.

-Ginny, protesta Harry d'un soupir.

Elle ne fit pas attention à cette réprimande et lui captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Les mains de la jeune rouquine se retrouvèrent sur le cou du jeune homme pour tranquillement glisser sur ses épaules pour lui relever le collet. Ginny glissa un peu plus ses mains pour se retrouver sur le nœud de la cravate et la définit pour l'enlever. Elle tenait dans sa main le tissu et le laissa tomber sur le plancher puis elle se sépara des lèvres fines du jeune Potter.

Harry, malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, observa Ginny et vit au travers de son regard embrouiller qu'elle l'observait en attente d'une réaction. Il avança aveuglément ses mains vers elle pour lui enlever sa cravate et la fit tomber à terre. Ils se regardèrent à nouveaux quelques instants et capturèrent à nouveaux leurs lèvres tout en douceur pour finir dans un baiser passionné. Leurs mains allèrent sur le corps qui était en face de l'autre pour s'échanger des caresses tout autant passionnées que leur embrassade. Tranquillement, Ginny passa ses mains vers l'avant pour caresser le torse d'Harry avant de finir sa course sous le cou du jeune homme et commença à déboutonner la chemise. Plus elle avançait dans sa tâche, plus elle remonta la chemise qui sortie peu à peu du pantalon de Harry. Le jeune homme prit exemple sur elle et entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Par leurs gestes, ils comprirent que ça irait plus loin qu'une simple embrassade et d'une simple caresse. Même s'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques minutes, ils étaient prêts depuis longtemps à franchir ce cap et ce malgré que cela arrivait tôt dans leur relation.

Tous deux finirent en même temps de déboutonner la chemise de l'autre et dévoilait une partie de leur corps aux yeux de l'autre. Ginny observait le torse de Harry et vit qu'il était fin et musclé par les nombreux entraînements de Quidditch et sa peau lui paressait douce au toucher. Elle fit passer ses mains sous la chemise en les montant vers les épaules et fit glisser la chemise sur les bras pour la laisser tomber mollement à terre. Ginny lâcha la fine bouche du jeune homme et glissa la sienne vers la mâchoire pour tranquillement se diriger vers le cou tout en déposant des baiser papillons sur sa peau douce. Elle descendit encore plus ses lèvres vers le torse pour lui prodiguer de sublime caresse en s'attardant sur certaine partie. Sous cette caresse, elle entendit Harry gémir et frissonner. Ginny sentit le souffle de Harry augmenter un peu sous cette deuxième caresse très divine. Alors, ses mains délicates quittèrent les bras du jeune homme pour venir caresser quelques instants le buste et finir sa course sur la ceinture quelle défit tant bien que mal. Ensuite, elle entreprit de défaire l'unique bouton du pantalon et rabaisser la fermeture éclaire. Une fois son geste complété, Ginny fit passer ses mains à l'intérieur et les arrêta sur les hanches du Griffondor pour faire descendre le pantalon. Tout en faisant ce geste, elle se baissa pour prodiguer à son amoureux d'autre sublimes cajoleries sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle rencontrait. Le tissu noir retrouva ses semblables qui traînaient déjà sur le plancher.

La jolie rousse se redressa et contempla Harry. Malgré sa minceur, il avait un corps sublime avec une peau douce et il ne lui restait que pour seul vêtement un boxeur blanc. Ginny l'observa encore quelques secondes et ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire :

-Tu es très bel homme Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme en question rougit de plus belle et semblait gêné d'être presque nu devant Ginny. Devant ce malaise, la rouquine embrassa de nouveau les douces lèvres du brun et approfondit ce baiser avec sa langue pour venir caresser sa complice et l'inciter à faire avec elle un bal de langue.

Harry prit en coupe le joli visage tâché de rousseur et ses mains ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger de cet endroit. Il semblait gêné de les bouger pour enlever les vêtements de son amoureuse. Ginny ressentit cette timidité et vint placer ses mains sur celles du jeune homme pour les faire glisser sur son cou et ensuite les faire passer sous la chemise pour inciter Harry à l'enlever. Ce dernier compris le message et fit glisser d'un geste maladroit le tissu sur les bras délicat de la rouquine pour la laisser tomber mollement sur le plancher. Dévoilant une poitrine ni trop grosse, trop petite mais ferme cachée derrière un simple soutien-gorge blanc. Même si Harry et Ginny ne s'étaient jamais profondément aimés, ils agissaient selon leur instinct.

Le jeune Potter quitta les douces lèvres de Ginny pour les faire glisser tranquillement vers sur le cou fin de la jeune fille et lui déposa au creux de sa nuque un tendre et doux baiser. Harry les fit descendre encore plus pour rencontrer la peau soyeuse de l'épaule droite tout en abaissant avec sa main la première bretelle du soutien-gorge qu'il laissa tomber sur le bras de la rouquine. Il refit le même geste mais en sens inverse pour atteindre l'épaule gauche et descendre la dernière bretelle qui laissa tomber sur le bras. À cette caresse, Ginny avait fermé ses yeux et avait posé une main sur la tête du Griffondor. Une fois son geste terminé, la poitrine de la jeune rouquine était à moitié découverte. Alors, Harry décida d'errer un peu plus ses fines lèvres pour venir embrasser la naissance de chaque sein ce qui fit frissonner légèrement son amoureuse en émettant un faible gémissement. Puis, il arrêta son exploration pour se relever complètement la tête et l'observer malgré sa vue embrouillée une Ginny qui avait une respiration de plus en plus rapide.

Ils se prirent les mains et firent quelques pas du côté de la fenêtre pour s'agenouiller sur la couverture épaisse qui venait d'apparaître par magie comme si quelqu'un savait qu'il se passerait un merveilleux moment entre ces deux êtres. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec douceur et sensualité parcourant de leurs mains le corps presque nu de l'autre. Harry caressa tout d'abord le dos de Ginny pour monter tranquillement ses mains et atteignit le soutien-gorge qu'il dégrafa avec un peu de maladresse ce qui fit rire la rouquine. Ginny se détacha un peu du jeune homme et il fit passer le tissu sur ses bras et le lança sur le tas de vêtements qui trônaient sur le plancher de marbre. Le jeune Weasley remit ses mains sur le torse en demi sueur de son amoureux qu'elle caressait de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Harry ne savant pas trop comment s'y prendre déposa ses mains sur le ventre plat de Ginny qu'il caressait tendrement pour faire monter ses mains vers sa poitrine qu'il effleura du bout de ses doigts. La Griffondor à ce contact frissonna et gémit dans la bouche du Survivant. Encouragé par ce gémissement, Harry prit les prit dans ses mains et commençait à les pétrir de haut en bas et de bas en haut ce qui fit gémir un peu plus son amoureuse. Il pouvait sentir sur sa paume la pointe et se surprit à la caresser. À ce geste, Ginny hoqueta de surprise. Tout ceci était nouveau pour elle. Jamais elle n'était allée loin avec ses anciens amoureux et se réservait à celui qu'elle aimait le plus c'est-à-dire Harry Potter. Le jeune brun fit durer son massage quelques instants et arrêta car il s'aperçu que le souffle de la rouquine était irrégulier. Il eu peur d'avoir fait mal à don amoureuse mais Ginny pour le soulager lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Harry, tu ne m'as fait aucun mal. Je crois que mon corps réagit selon les caresses que tu me fais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Elle termina sa phrase par un tendre et doux baiser sur les lèvres fine du Survivant.

Tranquillement, les mains de la jolie rousse glissa pour entrer à l'intérieur du boxeur qu'elle fit descendre sur les cuisses du jeune homme en l'allongeant sur la couverture épaisse afin de le faire glisser jusqu'à ses pieds lui dévoilant peu à peu le sexe qui commençait à se durcir. Une fois le tissu rendu aux pieds, Ginny lui retira complètement et le lança sur la pile de vêtement. Harry se retrouvait complètement nu et cela le gênait car lui aussi il n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec ses anciennes amoureuses et il ne s'était jamais retrouvé en tenu d'Adam devait une femme. Ginny se glissa sur lui pour finalement s'allonger sur le corps du jeune homme qui ressentitla poitrinesur son torse. À ce contact, tous pouvaient sentir le battement de cœur de l'autre sous leur respiration qui commençait à se faire saccader. Harry approcha sa main pour l'installer derrière la nuque de la rouquine et mit fin au peu d'espace pour l'embrasser plus sensuellement. Il aimait ce touché et le fit savoir en lui passant sa langue sur chaque lèvres qui goûta avant de capturer pleinement ses douces lèvres.

Quant à Ginny, elle fit perdre sa main sur le corps fin et musclé du Survivant en la descendant toujours plus bas pour atteindre l'intérieur de la cuisse qu'elle caressa tendrement ce qui fit gémir Harryet la jeune rousse décida d'être plus audacieuse. Elle se surprit à monter un peu sa main pour caresser du bout de ses doigts délicats et fin le sexe du jeune Potter ce qui le fit cambrer un peu plus les reins remontant ainsi ses hanches pour apprécier plus ce contact divin. Alors, la jeune rouquine se fit encore plus entreprenante en caressant son intimité et d'un geste maladroit mais sûre elle décida de faire des petits mouvements dessus pour voir quel effet cela ferais sur son compagnon. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit le souffle de Harry s'accélérer signe qu'il appréciait cette caresse. Le jeune Potter en sentant cette cajolerie se surprit à onduler ses hanches et adopter le même rythme que la main de Ginny. Après une dizaine de mouvements, il sentit une drôle de sensation à son entrejambe. Il était devenu plus dur. Cela lui semblait étrange car jamais il n'avais ressentit une telle sensation. Ginny qui sentit ce membre durci entre ses doigts arrêta sa caresse pour remonter sa main et la déposer sur le torse de son amoureux. Elle constata que le souffle du Survivant allait très vite et que son cœur battait à toute allure. Dès que Harry ressentit cette main sur lui, il entoura doucement ses deux bras sur le corps de Ginny et la roula tranquillement avec lui pour qu'elle soit sur le dos. Il se retrouvait à présent en position dominante et reprit les lèvres de la jeune fille pour les savourer. Leurs peaux chaudes se touchaient à présent.

Ginny sentait au travers sa culotte le sexe durcit de son compagnon qui tranquillement et doucement descendit ses mains vers le bas de son dos pour les remonter sur son ventre plat pour saisir chaque côté de son seul sous-vêtement pour ainsi le retirer. Pour l'aider, elle releva un peu ses hanches et ainsi, Harry pu continuer de retirer ce vêtement en quittant temporairement les lèvres de la jeune fille. Tout en descendant complètement le tissu, il lui donna de temps en temps des baiser papillonnés sur la peau soyeuse de son amoureuse et lui dévoiler au fur et à mesure son intimité. Le tissu arriva aux chevilles et Harry pu enlever le sous-vêtement qu'il lança sur le tas de vêtements. Il observa la rouquine et constata que derrière les vêtements le corps de jeune fille avait laissé sa place à un corps de femme. Après cette observation, il se glissa sur le corps de sa dulcinée et captura quelques instants ses lèvres. Tranquillement, il fit descendre sa bouche sur la mâchoire pour atteindre le cou délicat et lui déposer un tendre baiser. Il descendit encore plus sa bouche pour embrasser la naissancede la poitrinequi montaient et descendaient à chaque respiration qu'émettait Ginny. Alors, Harry décida d'être un peu plus entreprenant et descendit ses lèvres pour explorercette partie du corpsde la jeune Weasley. Voulant savoir quel effet cela fera sur elle, il déposa ses lèvres sur lecôté droit et le caressa avec sa langue ce qui fit gémir la Griffondor. Il fit durer cette caresse quelques instants et sa langue quitta ce côté pour lécher le vallon qui séparant l'autrecôté et le captura avec sa bouche pour lui prodiguer la même caresse que le premier. À ce deuxième contact, Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de gémir plus fort.

Harry mit fin à cette délicieuse caresse et il descendit encore plus sa bouche pour se perdre au creux du nombril où il déposa un délicat baiser. Il dévala encore plus pour explorer l'intimité de Ginny. Il fit parcourir ses lèvres dessus ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Alors, Harry eu le goût, d'explorer l'intérieur de cette intimité, il sortit sa langue et la passadessus. À ce contact, Ginny hoqueta de surprise une nouvelle fois et ne pu s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur la tête du jeune homme. Le Griffondor continua de plus belle son exploration en entrant un peu plus sa langue pour lui donner quelques coups de langue et à ce contact, il se demandait quel effet cela ferait sur Ginny s'il le caressait avec sa langue. Laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus, il passa doucement sa langue à l'intérieur ce qui fit cambrer les reins de la jolie rousse dont le souffle se fit de plus en plus rapide. Sentant cette réaction, Harry finit par déposer sa bouche et entendit Ginny gémir plus fort et respirer bruyamment par la bouche laissant sortir un petit cri de surprise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry mit fin à ce massage pour reprendre la bouche de sa douce où elle pu se goûter et sentir plus fortement le sexe durcit contre son intimité féminine. Il relâcha la bouche de Ginny et la regarda malgré sa vue embrouillée. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il pouvait se permettre d'aller plus loin car il avait terriblement envie d'elle. Bien sûre, ils n'étaient obligés d'approfondir puisque dans un certain sens ils s'étaient offerts l'un et l'autre la découverte de leurs corps. Ginny en voyant cette interrogation dans les yeux émeraudes de Harry écarta ses cuisses pour qu'il est accès plus facilement à son intimité. La jolie rousse n'était obligée de répondre à cette envie mais elle aussi désirait terriblement de lui et voulait découvrir une nouvelle facette de cette découverte de l'autre. Donc, le jeune homme malgré son inexpérience plaça son sexe durcit à l'entrée de l'intimité féminine de sa douce et se glissa en douceur. Il constata que Ginny était étroite et il savait que tout comme lui, elle était vierge et préféra attendre un peu que la jeune femme s'habitue à sa présence. Quand la jolie rousse sentie cette présence en elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise à cette étrange sensation l'embrassa sensuellement signe qu'il pouvait aller plus loin et qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal.

Harry sortit son sexe et se glissa à nouveau afin d'approfondir cette relation toute nouvelle pour lui et pour elle également. À un certain moment, il sentit une légère résistance et la franchit en lui assenant un cou de hanche pas trop brusque. Ginny en sentant cette rupture ne pu empêcher de verser une larme au coin de l'œil dû à la douleur qu'elle venait de sentir. Harry croyant qu'il avait fait mal à sa douce, voulu se retirer mais Ginny l'en empêcha en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et cela ne fit qu'approfondir plus cette sensation. Elle avança sa bouche pour la déposer sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer. Tout doucement, le Survivant commença son mouvement à l'intérieur de l'intimité féminine.

À chaque entrée et à chaque sortie, Ginny ressentit un vide à l'intérieur d'elle et tranquillement la douleur fit place à un pur délice et commençait à ressentir du bien. Elle se surprit après le quatrième coup de rein de Harry à lui prendre les fesses pour les caresser avec ses mains délicates.

Plus Harry se laissait aller, plus il ressentit lui aussi du bonheur et entendit même Ginny gémir de plus en plus fort tout comme lui et de respirer plus fortement tout comme lui. Leurs corps réagissaient au plaisir de l'autre et à la caresse de l'autre. Ils approfondir même leur baiser en laissant leur langue aller le plus profondément dans la bouche de l'autre et cette sensation de pur bonheur laisser envahir leurs cœurs et leurs corps.

Quelques coups de rein plus tard, ilsmurmurèrent tendrement en même temps le nom de celui ou celle qui aimait. Ginny suite à ce cri de bonheur sentitquelque chosese répandre en elle. Harry se retira au grand regret de sa douce et se roula sur le dos où Ginny vint déposer sa tête sur son torse. Tous deux avaient le souffle coupé et leurs deux corps reluisaient de sueur. Harry vit frissonner sa douce et il prit un bout de la grosse couverture pour recouvrir leurs deux corps. La rouquine se blottit encore plus tout contre lui et l'encercla de ses bras protecteur et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sans vraiment réaliser qu'ilss'était aimé dans le bureau du directeur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur 1:**

**A tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent cette histoire. Je tiens tout particulièrement à vous dire que j'ai écrit cette histoire bien avant que le sixième tome apparaisse en librairie. C'est pourquoi vous ne retrouverez pas d'élément de concordance avec le sixième tome et que l'histoire que j'ai écris est ma vision propre du dernier tome. Pour cela je vous en demande pardon. Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Note de l'auteur 2:**

**Je recherche un ou une Beta-reader qui a un très bon niveau en français et qui connaît assez bien l'univers de Harry Potter. Pour proposer votre nom, vous pouvez le faire via mon pseudo et m'envoyer un mail avec votre nom, adresse e-mail et une lettre de motivation me prouvant que vous êtes la personne qui me faut pour m'aider dans la corretion de mon fanfiction. Merci.**

* * *

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

Chapitre 8 : Harry perd le contrôle

Trente et un octobre était un samedi et c'était également la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, une sortie grandement appréciée par tous les étudiants.

Harry et Ginny se trouvaient toujours dans le bureau du directeur et se firent réveiller par le doux chant mélodieux de Fumseck. Les deux Griffondor dont les deux corps étaient entremêlés dans les bras de l'autre se réveillèrent et c'est après avoir complètement leurs yeux qu'ils remarquèrent à quel endroit où ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble.

-Harry ?

-Ginny ?

-Nous sommes dans le bureau du directeur, réalisèrent en même temps Harry et Ginny.

-Nous venons de savoir pourquoi Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il devait changer de mot de passe, continua Harry. Où sont mes lunettes ?

-Sur la table, répondit Ginny. Attends je vais aller les chercher.

-Non c'est inutile.

Harry ferma un instant ses yeux et imagina ses lunettes qui se trouvait sur la table.

-Accio lunette, prononça Harry après avoir ouvert ses yeux.

Ses lunettes quittèrent la table et le jeune Potter les accueillit dans sa main pour les déposer sur son nez.

-Depuis quand fais-tu de la magie sans baguettes ? demanda Ginny impressionnée par ce geste.

C'est à ce moment que Harry pris conscience qu'il avait oublié de mentionner à Ginny qu'il savait faire de la magie sans baguette depuis un an.

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a appris à faire de la magie sans baguette durant mes cours de magie ancienne et cela fait un an que je pratique cette magie sauf que je ne le fais pas à tous les jours, avoua Harry.

-Et tu comptais m'avouer que tu faisais de la magie sans baguette ? s'amusa Ginny avec un ton de reproche.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre et ne vit pas Ginny étouffer son rire derrière sa main.

-Je plaisante Harry. Je sais parfaitement à quoi consiste la magie ancienne. Tiens pour me faire pardonner, je vais de donner le plus magnifique des baisers en guise de bonjour.

Ginny avança ses lèvres et capturèrent ceux de Harry pour l'embrasser tendrement tout en y mettant son amour.

-Faute pardonner, s'exclama Harry après son baiser.

-Si nous nous rhabillons et nous rendre au plus vite dans la Grande Salle avant que mon frère ne se rende compte de notre absence, proposa Ginny.

-Excellente idée, approuva Harry. Je vais faire venir à toi tes vêtements.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Harry ferma ses yeux et laissa à la jolie rousse plus t'intimité pour s'habiller. Une fois après avoir chaussé son soulier, Ginny ramassa les vêtements de Harry et les lui tendit.

-Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux, annonça Ginny.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux et prit ses vêtements pour s'habiller à son tour. Ginny ferma à son tour ses yeux à la demande du jeune homme et les rouvrit dès qu'il eu mit son dernier soulier. Son regard se porta sur la table où elle remarque son verre d'eau vide et réalisa une autre chose.

-Harry, toi qui connais si bien le professeur Dumbledore, crois-tu qu'il savait que nous allions nous aimer cette nuit ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête lui indiquant de regarder vers la table où trônait le verre d'eau vide.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, répondit Harry après son observation. Je ne sais pas comment il sait tout sur tout.

Harry et Ginny sortirent du bureau du directeur pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Ils reçurent un clin d'œil de la part du vieux directeurs et s'assiérent à leur place respective puis furent imité de très près par Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière remarqua les yeux pétillant de Ginny et prit note mentalement qu'elle devrait mener sa petite enquête.

Une plus tard, tous se rendirent mains da la main pour se rendre sur la route principale afin de faire un peu de magasinage. Hermione se racheta des plumes chez Scribenpenne et Harry et Ron allèrent chez le marchand d'hiboux pour se garnir de Miam hiboux pour Coq et Hedwige. Quant à Ginny, elle s'acheta quelques articles chez Zonko et décidèrent de se rendre Au Trois Balais pour prendre une bonne Bièraubeurre.

Notre trio qui étaient maintenant un quatuor entrèrent dans le pub de Madame Rosemerta et fut suivit de près par Malefoy accompagné de Grabbe et Goyle.

-Allez réserver des places, dit Harry à Ron, Hermione et Ginny, moi, je vais m'occuper des Bièraubeurre.

Les deux Weasley et Hermione quittèrent Harry pour se rendre à la table qui se trouvait tout au fond du pub et malgré qu'il soit bondé de sorcier et sorcière qui buvaient différent hydromels, ils réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'à la table qu'ils avaient repérer avec leurs. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent l'un à coté de l'autre et Ginny en face du couple.

-Un instant, jeune homme, je suis à vous, s'exclama Madame Rosemerta.

Elle prit sous son comptoir un vieux bock rempli d'un liquide ressemblant à de l'eau mais juste par la petite flamme bleu, Harry su que c'était sûrement un Whisky pur feu. Elle remit le breuvage au client tout croche et boutonneux puis revint vers Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, que puis-je vous servir ?

-Je voudrais quatre Bièraubeurre, répondit Harry.

Madame Rosemerta prit quatre bouteille brune qu'elle ouvrit afin de verser le liquide dans quatre verres et les remis à Harry.

-Cela vous fera 12 Gallions.

Harry fouilla dans la poche intérieur de son manteau et sortit la somme que réclamait la tenancière du pub. Malefoy se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je suppose Potter que les traîtres à leurs sangs sont tellement pauvres que tu t'es sentit obligé de payer leur boisson, chuchota Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Si j'étais Potter, je leur ferais payer le triple.

Hermione qui était la mieux placé pour voir ce qui se passait vit Harry se retourner.

-Malefoy tu es tellement faible que tu traînes toujours avec tes chiens de services, répondit Harry.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais Potter si c'est pauvre de service voudrait de rembourser, il faudrait qu'ils vendent tout ce qu'il possède et même la somme réunit, ils ne pourront même pas payer ne serais-ce que la moitié de ce que tu possèdes, renchérit Malefoy en faisant fit de ce Harry lui avait dit.

Ces mots furent de trop pour Harry qui se mit en colère et cela fit exploser les verres des clients éteindre les bougies qui éclairaient le pub. Ginny, Hermione et Ron se rapprochèrent en moins de temps pour le dire car ils savaient que les colères de Harry étaient très redoutables.

-Retournez à vos places, ordonna d'une voix forte Hermione aux clients qui regardaient tous étrangement le Survivant.

-Dégage de la Malefoy, dit Ron.

Malefoy lança des regards noirs au rouquin et murmura à Harry.

-Tu ne payes rien pour attendre.

Il tourna ses talons et sortit du pub avec Grabbe et Goyle.

-Calme-toi Harry, s'exclama doucement Ginny, Malefoy ne cherche qu'à te provoquer.

Harry ferma un instant ses yeux et tout redevint calme dans le pub.

-Sortons avant que les clients ne se posent trop de question, proposa Hermione.

Notre quatuor sortirent à leur tour du pub et se rendirent en face de la cabane Hurlante où ils savaient qu'aucun étudiant ne venait.

-Harry, Ginny a raison, commença Hermione, il ne faut pas faire attention à Malefoy.

-Je sais Hermione mais je ne supporte pas qu'il dise du mal à ceux que j'aime.

-Harry depuis le temps que tu connais Malefoy, tu devrais portant savoir que c'est sa spécialité, renchérit Ron, oublie le, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Harry lui répondit par un faible sourire.

-Et si nous rentrions. Je meure de faim, termina Ron.

Ginny et Hermione levèrent leurs yeux au ciel et prirent chacun la main de l'autre pour retourner au château. Ils montèrent à leur tour pour ranger leurs achats et redescendirent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Le dîner était pratiquement terminé et Malefoy plus vilain que jamais décida de se venger de Harry. Il quitta la table des Serpentard et se rendit discrètement à celle des Griffondor. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Harry et se pencha vers lui.

-Dis moi Potter, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber cette sang-de-bourbe et ses chiens galleux de Weasley, murmura Malefoy pour seul Harry entendre, ils ne feront t'attirer des ennuis.

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Ne l'écoute pas Harry, recommanda Hermione.

Harry plongea son nez dans sa tarte à la mélasse et continua de manger. Malefoy regarda la jeune Weasley et décida de mettre sa vengeance en exécution.

-Tu sais Potter, je t'ai vu avec la fille Weasley lors de ton entraînement de Quidditch et je vous ai vue vous embrasser. Tu as tellement pitié d'eux que tu as décidé de sortir avec de la racaille. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais tombé aussi pas que ces traître à leur sang. J'espère que tu t'es bien lavé la bouche pour ne pas être contaminé.

-Non Harry, s'écria Hermione.

Trop tard, Harry se leva de son banc et fit face à Malefoy qui tout un coup prit peur en voyant le visage en colère du jeune Potter.

-Qu'importe ce qu'il t'a dis Harry, ne fait pas attention à lui, dit Ron.

-Je ne supporte pas qu'on insulte ceux que j'aime y compris Ginny, répondit Harry d'une voix sans chaleur.

Dumbledore qui était dans la Grande Salle et ses collègues observèrent la scène.

-Dis-moi Potter, j'espère que tu as bien profiter car tout comme les autres la fille Weasley subiras très bientôt un triste sort, répliqua Malefoy avec un tremblement de voix.

Harry ne pouvant plus contrôler sa colère fit trembler sans se rendre compte toutes les tables des quatre maison et tombèrent après trois minutes ce qui fit casser tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Peu à peu la Grande Salle fut envahir par des bourrasques de vent très froid et le directeur en voyant cet étrange phénomène chuchota aux quatre directeurs de maison de faire sortir sans encombre leurs étudiants et demanda au maître des Potions et au professeur McGonagall de revenir dans la salle.

Après dix minutes, ils ne restaient dans la salle que le quatuor et Malefoy et d'un coup sec toutes les bougies s'éteignirent et le toit de la Grande Salle se mit violement à gronder ce qui était très rare.

-Oh, on dirait que j'ai touché une corde très sensible Potter.

Harry lui répondit avec un regard semblable à de la haine et Malefoy se retrouva toute en sueur tremblant de tout son corps sur le plancher criant toute la douleur de son corps.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy, s'écria Harry qui lâcha toute la colère qu'il gardait pour Malefoy depuis sept ans.

-Tu peux rêver Potter, haleta Malefoy.

Ils ne surent pas pourquoi mais bien vite Harry et Malefoy se retrouvèrent au milieu de la Grande Salle et Malefoy se mit à crier plus fort que jamais. Hermione et Ron voulurent se rapprocher mais ils furent bloqués par une bulle qui les empêchait de rejoindre le meilleur ami.

-Harry ressaisit toi, entreprit de calmer Hermione. Il ne cherche que la provocation.

-JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ, cria Harry.

Ils essayèrent à nouveau de franchir la barrière invisible mais sans résultat même les contre-sorts qu'essaya Hermione ne firent pas plus d'effet.

-Si tu veux arrêter de souffrir Malefoy, je te recommande de retirer tes mots, continua froidement Harry.

À ce timbre de voix le vieux directeur su que Harry était proche de se laisser envahir par la magie noire et fit un signe aux professeurs Rogue et McGonagall de le suivre. Il demanda à Severus de se placer derrière son étudiant et se plaça derrière Harry avec le professeur McGonagall.

-Dans tes rêves Potter.

Harry se rapprocha un peu plus de Malefoy ce qui fit redoubler ses tremblements et ses cris de couleurs ainsi que les bourrasques de vent qui se fit de plus en plus violent.

Dumbledore fit un signe à Ginny qui comprit qu'elle seule pouvait aider Harry. Elle se rapprocha du centre et réussit à franchir cette bulle qui ni Hermione, ni Ron et ni même les seuls professeurs présents dans la salle. La jeune fille remarqua alors que les yeux de Harry avait perdu toute trace de vit et il abaissa son regard pour ne pas offrir cet affreux spectacle à la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

-Harry regarde moi, ordonna Ginny qui se plaça entre Harry et Malefoy qui avait perdu connaissance et d'où sortait un petit filament de sang de sa bouche.

Le maître des Potions immobilisa en moins de temps pour le dire son étudiant et le reconduisit à l'infirmerie.

Harry releva ses yeux et regarda ceux de Ginny.

-Tu dois te calmer, continua Ginny, si tu ne le fais pas tu sais jusqu'à où cela peut t'emmener et je sais que tu ne veux pas en arriver là.

-Je…je…je n'y arrive pas, bégaya Harry. Je…je suis allé trop loin.

Ginny prit le jeune Potter dans ses bras.

-Ferme tes yeux et écoute seulement ma voix. Respire et expire calmement tout en passant aux beaux jours que tu as passés. Laisse-toi envahir pour l'amour de tous ceux et celles que tu aimes incluant celle de ta mère.

Ginny ferma ses yeux à son tour pour se concentrer et par un étrange phénomène magique fit passer cet amour à Harry qui se calmait peu à peu.

-NON GINNY, crièrent en même Ron et Hermione qui comprirent ce que s'apprêtait à faire Ginny.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté Harry respira et expira doucement mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser toute la haine qui avait envahit son cœur et ressentit une étrange sensation dans son corps après plusieurs minutes. Le temps parut très long pour Ron et Hermione qui observèrent impuissant au geste que Ginny s'apprêtait à faire sur leur ami. Le corps de Ginny et Harry tremblèrent pendant un bon moment puis tombèrent sans connaissance sur le plancher de la Grande Salle.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Ginny ? demanda Ron qui était penché sur le corps inconscient de sa sœur.

Le directeur ainsi que le professeur McGonagall se rapprochèrent de leurs étudiants.

-Minerva faite venir à mes appartements personnel Pompom et qu'elle emmène sa trousse. Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ?

-Certainement, répondit Minerva.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle dans un pas précipité mais calme.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide jeune gens, continua Dumbledore à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione. Nous allons emmener Harry et Miss Weasley dans mes appartements personnels. Monsieur, vous allez vous occuper de Harry. Miss Granger de Miss Weasley.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et s'occupèrent de Harry et Ginny.

En moins de cinq minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

-Fumseck va venir vous chercher et cous conduire à mon appartement privé, dit Dumbledore après avoir prononcé le mot de passe.

Sans même se rendre compte, les quatre Griffondor se trouvait au deuxième étage du bureau avec Fumseck et un instant plus tard, une arche apparaître devant leurs yeux. Il y avait quatre portes placées dans un demi cercle. Trois d'entres elles devaient êtres des chambres et la dernière la salle de bain personnel du professeur Dumbledore.

-Miss Granger vous pouvez installer Miss Granger dans la première chambre à votre droite, Monsieur Weasley faite de même avec Harry mais dans la première chambre à votre gauche et venez me rejoindre dans le salon.

Hermione et Ron firent ce que leur demandait leur directeur et revinrent le rejoindre dans le salon qui se trouvait tout près de l'arche. Madame Pomfresh fit son entré et sans le demandé entra dans la chambre de Harry.

-Le temps que Madame Pomfresh soigne Harry et Miss Granger, assoyez-vous, intima Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione s'assiérent sur le confortable fauteuil rouge que leur présenta Dumbledore.

-Professeur, pourquoi Ginny a-t-elle fait ce geste ? Elle peut en mourir, demanda Ron inquiet.

-Il est vrai que votre sœur Monsieur Weasley peut en mourir, admit Dumbledore, mais rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas aller très loin dans le processus.

-Si je ne me trompe pas professeur, c'était le seul moyen pour Ginny t'aider Harry à revenir parmi nous, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Non Miss Granger vous ne vous trompez pas.

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre de Ginny et rejoignit le directeur.

-Monsieur Potter s'est réveillé dans un état confus et quand je lui expliqué l'endroit où il était, il n'a émit aucune protestation lorsque je l'ai soigné. Toutefois, j'ai du lui administrer une potion régénératrice et la potion de sommeil sans rêve car il était encore faible, commença Madame Pomfresh. Il ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin. Par contre, Miss Weasley ne s'est pas réveillé mais son état est stable. Tout comme pour Monsieur Potter, je lui ai fait prendre la portion régénératrice en plus grande quantité parce qu'elle est très faible, je lui ai fait prendre également une potion pour faire réduire sa température car elle fait beaucoup de fièvre et je lui donné finalement la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle se réveillera sans doute peu avant le dîner. À son réveil, il faudra qu'elle revienne me voir ainsi que Monsieur Potter et il faudra également avertir le professeur McGonagall que Miss Weasley ne pourra pas faire de la magie pendant au moins une semaine. Si elle en fait, elle devra le faire que par petite dose et passé ce délai, Miss Weasley pourra de nouveau utiliser sa magie. Comme dernière recommandation, il serait préférable que Miss Weasley se tienne toujours en compagnie de ses collègues et amis.

-Je prends note de vos recommandations Pompom et merci, termina Dumbledore.

L'infirmière quitta le bureau et laissa le directeur seul avec ses étudiants.

-Professeur, puis-je aller voir ma sœur ? demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

-Vous pouvez vous rendre dans sa chambre mais pas plus de dix minutes.

Hermione lui caressa la main pour le rassurer et laissa Ron rejoindre sa sœur dans sa chambre.

-Pour la première fois dans ma vie de directeur je me trouve dans une position très difficile et je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Dumbledore d'une voix morne. Pour la première fois de vie, je devrais punir Harry très sévèrement et j'avoue que je n'aime pas ça.

-Si vous voulez mon avis professeur, je vous suggère de parler de tout ceci aux professeurs Rogue et McGonagall et je prendrais un médiateur.

-C'est une excellente idée Miss Granger. Veuillez m'excuser un moment, s'il y a un problème, je serais à mon bureau.

Le directeur quitta son salon pour se rendre à son bureau. Il écrivit trois lettre sur du papier parchemin aux professeur Rogue et McGonagall ainsi qu'au professeur McGlaggan. Il remit ses rouleaux de parchemin à Fumseck qui réapparut quelque instant plus tard sous son chant mélodieux. Dumbledore écrivit une dernière lettre pour Molly faisant part de l'incident concernant Ginny leur fille sans entrer dans les détails et remit son parchemin à son phénix qui réapparut cinq minutes plus tard avec une lettre à son nom. Il déroula le parchemin qu'il parcouru de ses yeux bleu fatigué. Molly disait dans sa lettre qu'elle et son mari viendraient voir Ginny à la fin de la soirée via la poudre de cheminette. Le vieux directeur fit disparaître sa lettre et retourna à ses appartements personnels. Ron discutait à voix basse avec Hermione qui le réconfortait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et cela fit sourire l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Il renvoya ses deux étudiants à leur tour et leur recommanda leur plus grande discrétion concernant l'absence de Harry et Ginny mais le directeur savait que cette demande était inutile puisqu'il avait une grande confiance en ses deux étudiants. À la fin de la soirée, Arthur et Molly rendirent visite à leur fille. Molly n'avait cessé de verser des larmes et replaçait sans cesse la couverture de Ginny et son mari du la forcer à quitter la chambre pour ne pas trop perturber le sommeil de leur enfant puis rendirent visite un moment à Harry où Madame Weasley avait replacer ses couvertures convenablement. Monsieur et Madame Weasley remercièrent chaleureusement le directeur qui leur promit qu'il prendrait bien soins des deux Griffondor et qu'il les préviendrait dès leur réveil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur 1:**

**A tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent cette histoire. Je tiens tout particulièrement à vous dire que j'ai écrit cette histoire bien avant que le sixième tome apparaisse en librairie. C'est pourquoi vous ne retrouverez pas d'élément de concordance avec le sixième tome et que l'histoire que j'ai écris est ma vision propre du dernier tome. Pour cela je vous en demande pardon. Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Note de l'auteur 2:**

**Je recherche un ou une Beta-reader qui a un très bon niveau en français et qui connaît assez bien l'univers de Harry Potter. Pour proposer votre nom, vous pouvez le faire via mon pseudo et m'envoyer un mail avec votre nom, adresse e-mail et une lettre de motivation me prouvant que vous êtes la personne qui me faut pour m'aider dans la correction de mon fan fiction. Merci.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à mes plus grands et fidèles lecteurs et à tous ces anonymes**

* * *

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

Chapitre 9 : Conseil disciplinaire

G

Le directeur se trouvait dans son bureau et se trouvait en compagnie du professeur McGlaggan qui avait accepté d'être leur médiateur pour le conseil disciplinaire qui se déroulera dans son bureau après l'heure du dîner. Le professeur McGlaggan quitta le bureau du directeur pour préparer le sien. Il reçu des nouvelles de Malefoy qui avait reprit connaissance et étrangement, il ne se rappela plus des événements qui s'était déroulé la veille seulement sa provocation et se trouvait présentement avec le professeur Rogue pour recevoir sa punition. Fumseck chanta signe que Harry était réveillé. Dumbledore se rendit à ses appartements personnels et s'assied sur l'un de ses fauteuils.

-Assied-toi Harry, intima le directeur en lui présentant le fauteuil en face du sien. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Un peu fatigué mais je vais bien, répondit Harry après s'être assis.

-Prendrais-tu le petit déjeuner avec moi ?

Harry lui répondit par un hochement de tête et vit apparaître devant ses yeux un plateau d'argent sur lequel il y avait du porridge, des fruits, du pain grillé, des œufs avec du bacon et une carafe de jus de citrouille. Ils remplirent leur assiette soient de fruit pour le professeur Dumbledore soit des œufs avec du bacon pour Harry puis mangèrent en silence.

-Harry j'aimerais te parler, commença doucement le directeur.

-À propos de ce qui s'est passé hier, comprit-il.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha affirmativement de la tête.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je me trouve présentement, suite aux événements qui se sont déroulé hier dans la Grande Salle, dans une position très délicate et pour la première fois de ma vie je devrais te sévir gravement et c'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé au professeur McGlaggan d'être notre médiateur pour faire partie du conseil disciplinaire. Il va s'en dire que les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall seront présents à ce conseil. C'est le professeur McGlaggan qui te fera parvenir une note t'indiquant l'heure et l'endroit où se déroulera le conseil. As-tu des questions ?

-Si Rogue est là je suis certain qu'il va tout faire pour me renvoyer de Poudlard.

-Le professeur Rogue Harry et non tu ne seras pas expulsé de l'école car le professeur McGlaggan va écouter tous les arguments émient par les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall et lui seul sera le juge.

-Est-ce que vous allez faire partie de ce conseil professeur ? demanda Harry avec soulagement.

-Oui et j'ai également mon mot à dire puisque je suis le directeur de l'école.

Un drôle de son se fit entendre dans le salon.

-Je crois que Ginny vient de se réveiller, annonça joyeusement Dumbledore.

-Ginny ici mais pourquoi ?

-Je préfère laisser Ginny de te répondre, termina le vieux sage tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

Le professeur Dumbledore quitta momentanément Harry pour se diriger vers la première chambre et en ressortit avec Ginny qui lui tenait le bras gauche, puis la fit assoire auprès de Harry avant de reprendre place dans son fauteuil.

-Comment vas-tu Ginny ? demanda Harry.

-Un peu fatiguée mais je vais bien. Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que je fais ici.

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je vais t'expliquer et si je me trompe, le professeur Dumbledore pourrait prendre la suite. Pour t'aider à revenir parmi nous, j'ai fait un transfert magique. Le transfert magique comme son nom l'indique est un transfert d'une partie de la magie d'un sorcier vers un autre sorcier. Dans mon cas, je n'ai fait que te transmettre l'amour que te porte tous ceux que tu aimes et te laisser envahir par elle par mon simple contact avec toi. Le seul problème avec le transfert magique est qu'il est très dangereux pour le sorcier qui le pratique car il risque de devenir cracmol s'il puise trop de sa magie.

-Non, tu n'as pas fait ça Ginny, refusa de croire Harry.

-Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas devenue une cracmol car je me suis arrêté bien avant d'atteindre la limite et c'était le seul moyen de te faire revenir parmi nous. Est-ce bien cela professeur ?

-Je ne pouvais pas mieux l'expliqué, répondit Dumbledore le regard pétillant de malice. Trêve de bavardage, je vous suggère Ginny de prendre le déjeuner et après vous iriez voir l'infirmière avec Harry. Si elle ne vous y voit pas, je suis certain qu'elle me fera tout un sermon me disant que je n'ai pas à cœur la santé de ses patients comme elle aime si bien le dire ce qui entre vous et moi est entièrement faux, termina le directeur d'une voix très joyeuse.

Ses mots firent rire quelques instants les deux Griffondor.

Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, Harry et Ginny remercièrent le directeur, puis quittèrent son bureau pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ginny tenait le bras de Harry qui n'avait pas rajouté de mot depuis son départ et affichait une mine inquiète au visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? demanda Ginny en plein milieu de chemin vers l'infirmerie.

Harry lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et s'arrêta de marcher pour lui faire face.

-Ginny, je comprendrais après ce qui sait passer hier dans la Grande Salle que tu veuilles plus être avec moi, balbutia Harry.

Ginny lâcha son bras et le regarda bien droit dans ses yeux tout en plaçant ses mains de chaque coté de ses hanches lui rappelant drôlement Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle se fâchait.

-Harry Potter écoute moi bien car je ne me répèteras pas deux fois, entama Ginny d'une voix très sérieuse. Je ne regrette aucunement ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Pour être honnête avec toi, si j'ai fait un transfert magique c'est par amour pour toi et je ne supportais pas de te voir en détresse. Alors, j'ai fait ce qui me parut le plus naturelle du monde, termina la jolie rousse.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa délicatement ses lèvres ce qui fit rougir Harry.

-Si nous allons à l'infirmerie, dit Harry pour changer de sujet et mettre fin à son trouble.

Ginny acquiesça et reprit le bras de Harry pour faire le reste du chemin.

Dès leur entrée, Madame Pomfresh les conduisit chacun sur un lit et s'empressa d'examiner Harry en premier. Il fit de gros effort pour ne pas grincher et de se montrer un très bon patient.

-Vous pouvez quitter Monsieur Potter, annonça Madame Pomfresh après dix minutes d'examen très minutieux avec sa baguette. Prenez bien garde a ne pas surmener votre magie la prochaine fois.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta l'infirmerie où il attendit Ginny. Elle en ressortit au bout d'une demi heure avec un papier dans ses mains et reprit une autre fois le bras de Harry.

-Je dois apporter ce papier au professeur McGonagall, s'exclama Ginny qui répondit à la question muette de Harry.

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et ils se rendirent à la salle des professeurs où Ginny donna son mot au professeur McGonagall qui la remercia après avoir lu le parchemin.

-Si nous regagnons la salle commune, proposa Ginny.

Harry acquiesça une dernière fois avec Ginny qui tenait toujours son bras.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Harry et Ginny repérèrent Ron et Hermione assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée à moitié éteinte. Dès son entré, Ron quitta momentanément Hermione pour rejoindre Ginny et la serra dans ses bras protecteurs.

-Ron ça va, je vais bien, tu peux me lâcher, dit Ginny dans les bras de Ron qui commençait à l'étouffer.

-Tu es certaine Ginny, s'inquiéta Ron après avoir relâcher sa sœur.

Il était rare de voir Ron inquiet lui qui d'habitude était très protecteur.

-Tu t'inquiète pour rien Ron, s'exaspéra Ginny. Je suis plus une gamine de six ans et tu sembles oublier que Harry est là aussi.

Ron relâcha son étreinte et se retourna vers Harry.

-Comment vas-tu vieux ?

-Je vais à merveille. Avant que je ne sois convoqué au conseil de discipline, sortons d'ici, suggéra Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent cette idée et sortir du château pour se rendre au parc pour se promener. Harry en profita pour expliquer à Ron et Hermione que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait informé vu l'état de la gravité de la situation qu'il serait convoqué à un conseil de discipline ainsi que les personnes qui en feront partie, puis sa peur d'être renvoyé.

-Je suis fichu, termina Harry la mine assombrie.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois renvoyer Harry car le rôle du professeur McGlaggan est de faire la juste part des choses, rassura Hermione.

-Ne t'en fait pas vieux. Connaissant ta réputation, je suis certain que tu vas t'en tirer, enchaîna Ron.

Harry leur répondit par un faible sourire.

L'heure du souper était terminé depuis une heure et Harry fut convoqué par une lettre écrite par le professeur McGlaggan qu'il devra se rendre à son bureau dans lequel sera réunit le conseil disciplinaire. Ginny l'embrassa discrètement et il quitta la tour des Griffondor pour se rendre à l'endroit tel qu'indiqué sur la lettre.

Pour cette occasion, le bureau du professeur McGlaggan fut emménagé différemment. Une longue table avec cinq chaises remplaçait l'habituel bureau et artéfact concernant la défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur McGlaggan était assis au milieu, le professeur Rogue se trouvait à sa gauche, le professeur McGonagall à la droite et le professeur Dumbledore à la droite également mais légèrement en retrait.

-Assoyez-vous Monsieur Potter, intima McGlaggan à l'adresse de Harry qui venait de fermer la porte du bureau.

Harry prit place sur la cinquième chaise qui était en face de la table.

-Monsieur Potter comme le savez, vous êtes ici devant le conseil disciplinaire dans le but de connaître votre punition suite à votre perte de contrôle envers Monsieur Malefoy, continua McGlaggan. J'ai écouté attentivement les arguments professeurs Rogue et McGanogall, puis avec mon éclaircissement, ils sont venus à une attente commune.

Le professeur McGlaggan se tut un moment avant de reprendre.

-Après plusieurs échanges, nous sommes convenus de vous suspendre pour trois matches de Quidditch et à partir de demain vous viendriez me voir à mon bureau pour une séance de relaxation. Cette punition prendra effet dès le prochain match que jouera l'équipe de Griffondor, annonça le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal.

-QUOI ? s'écria Harry qui s'était levé d'un bond de sa chaise. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME SUSPENDRE PENDANT TROIS MATCHES DE QUIDDITCH….

Le professeur Rogue afficha son plus beau rictus au visage.

-Harry, je prie de bien vouloir te calmer, intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

-C'est injuste, bougonna Harry tout en reprenant place sur sa chaise.

-Nous comprenons votre désarroi, comprit le professeur McGlaggan. Donc, demain je vous ferais part de l'heure pour votre première séance de relaxation et l'habit que vous devriez porter. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry se leva une nouvelle fois et quitta le bureau sans adresser le moindre regard, ni voir le regard compatissant du professeur McGonagall.

Il entra dans la salle commune des Griffondor la mine complètement défaite.

-Que sait-il passé Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Je suis suspendu pour trois matches de Quidditch, répondit-il dans un murmure.

-Pauvre vieux, compatit Ron.

-Ron, tu seras mon remplaçant comme capitaine. Ginny, tu me remplaceras au poste d'Attrapeur. Si on me cherche, je suis dans le dortoir.

Harry quitta ses deux meilleurs amis pour se rendre à son dortoir pour s'allonger sur son lit.

-Les professeurs n'ont pas été tendres avec lui, dit Ron. C'est la pire des punitions que Harry est connu depuis qu'il est à Poudlard.

-Il faut le comprendre Ron, répliqua Ginny, même toi, tu aurais réagit de la même façon que lui si tu avais été suspendu pour trois matches. N'oublie pas Ron que pour Harry le Quidditch lui permet d'oublié tous ses problèmes et de s'oublié le temps que dure le match. Je vais aller le voir.

Ginny se leva du fauteuil et rejoignit Harry à son dortoir laissant son frère sans voix derrière elle. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le toit de son lit à baldaquin. Elle s'allongea auprès de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Harry se retourna pour se blottir tout contre Ginny qui lui caressait ses cheveux rebel.


	10. Chapter 10

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

**Note de l'auteur : **Un grand merci à mes plus grands lecteurs vous êtes ma force.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 10 : Quidditch mais sans Harry

G

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la perte de contrôle de Harry et deux semaines qui étaient consacrés à des cours de relaxation avec le professeur McGlaggan. Ces cours portaient fruits car à plusieurs reprises Malefoy et ses acolytes avaient essayé de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Mais à chaque tentative, ils frappèrent un mur et retournèrent soit à leur table, soit à leur salle commune. En voyant ce parfait contrôle, le professeur McGlaggan ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore fut très fière des progrès de Harry. Quant à Ginny, elle eu droit à certain passe droit dû au mot que Madame Pomfresh lui avait écrit et pu à nouveau réutiliser sa magie au bout d'une semaine complète de repos.

Mardi arrivait à sa fin et Harry quitta le professeur McGlaggan avec qui il venait d'avoir une autre séance de relaxation. Il est vrai qu'au début, Harry trouvait ses cours énervants et il lui arrivait souvent de perdre toute patience avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il le faisait souvent remarquer à son professeur et ce dernier lui répéta qu'il était très important de faire ses exercices et qu'il était normal au début de ne pas réussir. Il faut dire qu'avec le passé qu'Harry avait connu, il n'était pas étonnant que ces exercices fussent difficiles et manquait à chaque pratique. Cependant, il réussit après le troisième cours et cela le rendait très fier.

Ce fut épuisé qu'Harry entra dans la salle commune des Griffondor vide où la plupart des occupants étaient dans leur dortoir et qui dormaient paisiblement. Rien d'étonnant puisque minuit venait de sonner.

-Une chance que j'ai dit à Ron, Hermione et Ginny de ne pas m'attendre, dit Harry pour lui-même.

Il s'installa sur son fauteuil fétiche qui était devant la cheminée et se coucha dessus en prenant soin de placer sa tête sur le coussin qui se trouvait tout près du bras du divan. Puis, il se mit à penser au match de Quidditch qui aura lieux demain contre les Serpentard et réalisa que ça serait sa première partie où il ne jouera pas et devra regarder son équipe dans les tribunes.

Depuis le début de l'année, toute son équipe s'était entraînée et tous avaient hâte d'enfourcher leurs balais pour cette première partie de la saison. Une partie où Harry sera un simple spectateur et non un joueur. Durant les derniers entraînements, il avait donné quelques conseils à Ginny qui avait accepté le temps de sa punition de le remplacer et retournerait à son poste dès la fin des trois parties de sa suspension. Au début, il en voulait aux professeurs pour sa punition mais il réalisa qu'elle était plus juste que celle de Malefoy. Il avait appris juste avant son cours de relaxation de la part de Ron que Rusard avait emmené Malefoy dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard pour toutes les nettoyer sans l'aide de la magie et lorsqu'il sortit deux heures plus tard, il était sale et affichait une mine dégoûtée. Il lui avait également apprit que Malefoy avait fait perdre 50 points à sa maison pour son manquement et c'est sur cette pensée qu'Harry s'endormit sur le fauteuil.

Harry dormait depuis deux heures lorsque Ginny descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la salle commune et remarqua qu'Harry était couché. Elle décida de s'asseoir en face de lui et l'observa. Après dix minutes d'observation, Ginny vit Harry s'agité dans son sommeil. Il semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Pas étonnant puisqu'il revenait d'une séance de relaxation et il avait dû oublier de protéger son esprit avant de s'endormir. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui, puis releva la mèche qui lui cachait sa cicatrice et déposa un doux baiser dessus ce qui calma le jeune homme. Elle replaça la mèche et s'apprêta à retourner à l'endroit où elle était assise un instant plus tôt mais fut arrêté par Harry.

-Ginny reste au près de moi.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et lui prit la main. Le jeune homme constata alors qu'il s'était assoupi sur son fauteuil fétiche et se leva pour s'asseoir dessus. Il retira un moment ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux et les replaça sur le bout de son nez. Ill regarda Ginny et lui dit :

-Tu n'arrivais plus à dormir, dit-il avec son sourire en coin tout en lui caressant sa main avec ses doigts.

-Oui. J'ai remarqué que tu étais endormi et je me suis assise ici pour t'observé. Alors tu t'es mit à t'agiter dans ton sommeil et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'embrasser ta cicatrice ce qui t'as calmé, répondit Ginny. Ton rêve avait-il rapport avec Voldemort ?

-Je n'ai aucunement rêvé de Voldemort, rassura Harry. C'est juste un mauvais rêve. Viens à côté de moi.

Les mots du jeune homme rassurèrent la rouquine et vint s'asseoir auprès de lui. Il déposa sa tête tout contre l'épaule.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup, répondit-elle. Au fait Harry, comment as-tu su que c'était moi et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

Le jeune sorcier lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule

-C'est sûrement parce que je connais ta façon de marcher et que j'ai entendu la porte de ton dortoir.

-Tu devrais rejoindre ton dortoir et passer le reste de ta nuit, dit Ginny.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire cela. N'oublie pas que demain nous avons un match à jouer et que nous affrontons les Serpentard. Tu devras être en forme pour la partie. Viens je  
t'accompagnes jusqu'à ton dortoir.

Harry se leva et tendit sa main à Ginny qui la prit. Tous deux montèrent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du dortoir des filles de sixième année.

-Bonne nuit Ginny et fait de beaux rêves, dit Harry au bas de la porte.

-Toi aussi Harry, répondit Ginny.

Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et lui embrassa la joue. Harry vit Ginny refermer la porte, puis regagna son dortoir où il se mit en pyjama et il s'endormit.

Samedi pointait le bout de son nez lorsque Harry se levait et mit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Il prit son habit de sorcier, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver et en ressortit au bout de dix minutes frais et dispos. À sa sortit, Harry remarqua que Ron venait de se réveiller et lui dit :

-Bonjour Ron, je vais t'attendre dans la salle commune. O.k., dit-il.

-Oui, pas de problème vieux, répondit ce dernier.

Harry quitta alors le dortoir et se rendit dans la salle commune pour s'assoire sur son fauteuil fétiche. Il fixa son regard sur les braises du feu et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit même pas Hermione qui venait de lui dire bonjour et c'est à sa troisième tentative qu'elle réussit à le sortir de ses pensées.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? questionna Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui oui, Hermione je vais bien. Je viens juste de réaliser que ça serait la première partie à laquelle je ne participerais pas et que je devrais regarder le match dans les gradins des  
Griffondor. Je me demande bien quelle raison le professeur Dumbledore a donné à Curtis le nouveau commentateur, pour ma non présence à cette partie, répondit Harry.

-Il a sûrement inventé une raison farfelue, mais pourvu de sens, rétorqua Ron qui venait de finir de descendre l'escalier.

Il s'installa au côté d'Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement. Ginny descendit à son tour et vint s'assoire sur le bras du fauteuil où était Harry.

-Si nous allions manger avant que la salle commune se remplisse et qu'on ne puisse plus sortir, dit Ron après une minute réflexion, il rajouta. Bonjour Ginny, comment vas-tu ?

Ginny interloquée lui répondit :

-Bonjour Ron, je vais bien merci, répondit-elle d'un air sceptique.

À ce moment le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et ils virent le professeur McGonagall entrer.

-Potter, veuillez me suivre je vous prie, dit le professeur de Métamorphose d'une voix stricte.

-Je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle, rétorqua Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi qu'à Ginny.

Harry suivit le professeur McGonagall et sortit avec elle de la tour des Griffondor. Après dix minutes de marches, il la vit tourner en direction du bureau du directeur et il se demandait pour quelle raison le directeur voulait le voir.

-Réglisse noire, dit-elle à l'adresse de la gargouille qui gardait l'accès du bureau.

Cette dernière se tourna et fit apparaître l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur. Ils montèrent tous deux dessus et se laissèrent monter jusqu'à la porte. Le professeur McGonagall donna un coup sec à la porte et ils entendirent le vieux sage d'entrer. La directrice des Griffondor ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Quand Harry entra, il remarqua qu'il y avait également le professeur McGlaggan qui était debout et semblait affiché un sourire discret sur le visage.

-Assied-toi Harry, intima le professeur Dumbledore. Nous aimerions te parler.

Harry prit place sur la chaise qui lui présentait le directeur et vit les deux professeurs faire le même geste que lui.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? demanda Harry après deux minutes de silence.

-Je ne te cacherais pas la vérité Harry, répondit le professeur Dumbledore avec son sourire bienveillant. C'est à propos de ta punition.

-Je sais, elle prends effet dès aujourd'hui, répliqua Harry de ton calme ce qui était rare de sa part.

-Le professeur McGlaggan m'a fait part de tes progrès dans ses cours et il m'a dit qu'il était très fier de toi. De part le fait même moi aussi car tu as su maîtriser tes émotions face à Monsieur Malefoy et ses collègues lors de différentes altercations. C'est suite à sa demande que j'ai fait venir le professeur Rogue ainsi que le professeur McGonagall pour discuter d'une nouvelle punition et nous sommes venu à un nouvel arrangement. Je vais laisser la parole au professeur McGlaggan qui va tout t'expliquer.

-Monsieur Potter, dit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Suite à mon entretient avec le professeur Dumbledore, ici présent, à propos de la réussite de vos cours de relaxation et à une longue discussion avec votre directrice de maison ainsi que le professeur Rogue nous sommes convenus de changer votre punition suite à votre comportement exemplaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ce dernier fut difficile à convaincre et après mûres réflexions, il a changé d'avis ce qui est très surprenant de lui. Nous avons décidé de réduire votre pénalité et je suis certain que lorsque je vous l'aurais dit, vous serez l'étudiant le plus heureux de tout Poudlard.

Le professeur McGlaggan se tut et observa Harry qui commençait à comprendre la nature du changement de sa punition.

-Si je vous comprends bien professeur McGlaggan, répondit Harry. Je pourrais rejouerau Quidditch plutôt que prévu.

-Oui Monsieur Potter, rétorqua ce dernier. Nous sommes convenu qu'au lieu de vous exclure de trois parties de Quidditch, nous avons décidé de réduire à une seule partie et d'enlever 30 points à la maison de Griffondor.

Harry regarda le professeur McGlaggan, le professeur McGonagall qui affichait un sourire sur son visage et le professeur Dumbledore qui le regardait avec son regard pétillant.

-Vous…vous n'êtes pas sérieux professeur, répliqua Harry d'une voix joyeuse. Je…je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout.

-Oui Harry, le professeur McGlaggan est tout à fait sérieux, répondit Dumbledore. À cet effet, si tu veux entendre une bonne blague, j'en ai entendu une, continua-t-il d'une voix  
plus que joyeuse, c'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme….

-Albus, gronda le professeur McGonagall, je crois que ce n'est pas l'heure d'entendre des blagues. Je crois que Monsieur Potter à envie de rejoindre ses amis et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Le professeur McGlaggan ainsi qu'Harry émit un rire silencieux et ils entendirent le vieux directeur dire :

-Oui, vous avez raison Minerva, répondit Dumbledore. Tu peux t'en aller Harry et rejoindre tes amis dans la Grande Salle.

Harry arrêta son rire silencieux et se leva d'un bond pour sortir en courant du bureau du directeur. Juste avant de quitter, il s'arrêta soudainement et il tourna sa tête et leur dit :

-Merci professeur.

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit en quatrième vitesse du bureau afin de rejoindre ses meilleurs amis dans la Grande Salle.

Quand Ron, Hermione et Ginny virent Harry courir vers eux, ils se demandèrent tous pourquoi et ils eurent leur réponse au moment où il vint s'assoire au côté de Ginny.

-Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Questionna Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

-Je suis tellement heureux, répondit ce dernier. Hermione, je suis HEUREUX.

-Ça nous le savons Harry, rétorqua Ron. Tu as un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis content.

-Vas-tu nous dire ce qui te rends si heureux, répliqua Ron d'un ton impatient.

-Oui, excuse-moi Ron, répliqua Harry. Ma punition a été réduite à une partie de Quidditch.

-SUPER, crièrent en même temps Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Les Serpentard qui était à l'autre bout de la salle entendit ces cris de joie et Malefoy ne pu s'empêcher de dire tout bas :

-Potter tu as toujours ce que tu veux, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa en silence et lorsque Harry vit que tous ses joueurs avaient finit, il leur fit signe de se lever et ils allèrent se préparer pour le match qui aura lui dans quelques minutes.

Dix minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe des Griffondor avait revêtu leur habit de Quidditch et il rejoignit Harry qui les attendait dans le vestiaire. Une fois tous et toutes assieds sur les bancs, Harry leur dit :

-Avant de vous donner mes dernières recommandations pour le match, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez tous, je suis exclu pour trois parties,  
sachez que cette exclusion ne sera pas de trois mais d'une partie.

-C'est formidable, dirent en même temps les membres de l'équipe du rouge et or.

-Oui, c'est formidable, répondit Harry avec son plus beau sourire. Mon discours d'avant match, ne sera pas très long et je vais être bref. Je n'est pas besoin de vous dire que les  
Serpentard feront tout pour tricher et ainsi gagner ce qui veut dire que vous devez tous faire attention à eux. Tous et toutes faites comme je vous l'ai montrer lors de mos entraînement et ne vous gênez surtout pas de mettre en pratique les nouvelles figures. Bonne partie à vous tous et que la victoire soi aux lions.

-La victoire aux lions, scandèrent en même temps tous les joueurs du rouge et or.

Tous se levèrent et sortir de la tente avec leur balais à la main. Au moment où Ginny s'apprêtait à sortir Ron l'interpella :

-Ginny attends, je voudrais te parler, dit Ron.

-Oui Ron, répondit cette dernière.

-Je voudrais te dire que je me suis excusé au près de Harry lorsque je l'ai vu te caresser le fameux soir où il est revenu de sa rencontre avec le professeur McGlaggan et il a bien  
accepté de me pardonner. Je sais que je suis trop protecteur Ginny, mais tu es ma seul sœur et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'agir comme je l'ai fait.

Ron avait surprit Harry embrassant Ginny lui caressant le dos. Elle était venu le chercher suite à sa dernière leçon de relaxation et n'avait pus s'empêcher de jouer au frère protecteur avec Harry avec qui il eu une sérieuse discussion dans la salle commune qui était vide. Ginny avait du intervenir en disant à son frère qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle n'était plus une gamine. Harry avait déjà pardonné à Ron en lui avouant que si il avait eu une soeur, il aurait eu la même réaction que lui.

-Ce n'est pas que je doute de toi Ron, mais je vais poser ma question à Harry. Est-ce vrai ce que mon frère vient de dire ?

-Oui Ginny c'est vrai, répondit ce dernier.

-Je veux bien t'excuser Ron mais tache de ne plus recommencer.

-Allez vite vous placer, si vous ne voulez pas que Madame Bibine vienne nous chercher, dit Harry.

-Oui capitaine, dirent en même temps Ron et Ginny.

Tous sortirent et Harry les quitta pour se rendre dans la tribune réservée au Griffondor et se plaça au côté d'Hermione. Une fois que tous les joueurs furent sur le terrain la partie pouvait commencer.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à cette première partie de Quidditch de la saison, dit Curtis le commentateur. Aujourd'hui, Griffondor affronte Serpentard. L'équipe de Serpentard est composé de Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle les deux Batteurs de l'équipe, Warrington, Pucey et Parkinson sont les poursuiveurs, leur Gardien est Christian Wood et Malefoy qui est le capitaine de l'équipe est l'attrapeur. L'équipe des Griffondor, elle, est composée de  
Katia Daygreen, Reyna Greenson et Ginny Weasley qui sont les magnifiques, oh pardon professeur McGonagall, je disais donc, qu'elles sont les Poursuiveuses de l'équipe, les Batteurs sont nul autre que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley est quant à lui est le Gardien et finalement Harry Potter qui est lui aussi capitaine de son équipe et également Attrapeur. Exceptionnellement, Harry Potter ne joueras pas cette partie car il a un petit problème gastrique. C'est Ginny Weasley qui le remplacera.

Le commentateur se tut et on a pu entendre l'ensemble des Serpentard rire à l'excuse de l'absence du meilleur jouer de Quidditch que Poudlard est connu depuis des siècles.

-Que tous les joueurs se placent, dit Madame Bibine.

Les quatorze joueurs se placèrent et entourèrent le professeur de Vol.

-Que les deux capitaines avancent et se sert la main.

Malefoy et Ron qui fut nommé capitaine en second juste pour cette partie s'avança vers le blond Serpentard pour lui serrer la main.

-Ton équipe va perdre Weasley, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir Malefoy, répondit Ron en lui lâchant.

-Que tous les joueurs se place sur leur balais et n'oublié pas que je veux un jeu royal et honnête.

Elle vit tous les joueurs enfourcher leurs balais et elle fit ouvrir le coffre libérant ainsi les deux Cagnards et le Vif d'or. Elle prit le Souaffle dans ses mains et le lança dans les airs.

-Que le match commence, s'écria le commentateur. C'est Greenson qui s'empare du Souaffle en premier, puis le passe à Daygreen qui évite de justesse le Cognard frappé par Goyle et elle se dirige vers le but et elle marque. 10 à 0 pour Griffondor.

À ce premier but, la tribune du rouge et or se mit a crier et à ovationner. Quant à Ginny, elle observait le ciel et les alentours pour apercevoir le vif d'or qui brillait toujours par son absence.

-C'est maintenant Pucey qui s'empare du Souaffle et qui le lance à Warrington qui s'approche des buts gardés par Weasley. Il le lance à Parkinson qui se trouve tout près, elle le lance et…elle rate son but, cria Curtis.

À ce but manqué, les Griffondor se mirent à crier plus fort et à scander leur joie. Puis, Malefoy eu un sourire machiavélique et fit un signe discret à Goyle qui frappa de toute ses forces le Cognard qui s'approchait de lui pour l'envoyer sur Ginny Weasley qui l'évita au dernier moment en faisant une vrille sur sa gauche la dérivant ainsi de sa trajectoire.

-C'est inadmissible, s'écria Curtis. Goyle délibérément envoyer son Cognard sur Ginny Weasley qui heureusement l'a évité de justesse. C'est Serpentard sont des sales tricheurs.

-CURTIS, dit sévèrement le professeur McGonagall. Vous êtes ici pour commenter et non pour donner votre opinion personnelle.

-Oui excuser moi professeur, répondit ce dernier. Le Souaffle se trouve désormais dans la main de Daygreen qui se trouve en face des Serpentard et le lance et…. Marque. 20 à 0 pour Griffondor.

Harry du haut de son gradin ne pu s'empêcher d'applaudir jusqu'à se casser les os de la main son équipe et fut très fier que leurs entraînements portait jusqu'à présent fruit. Le match continua ainsi durant dix minutes ponctués de tricheries de la par de l'équipe de vert et gris qui faisait tout pour faire perdre l'avance des Griffondor.

Après vingt minutes de jeux, les rouges et or menaient la partie 100 à 80 et Harry ressentit un malaise qui le fit basculer vers Hagrid qui s'était joint aux supporteurs de l'équipe des Griffondor. Le demi-géant le rattrapa de justesse et lui dit :

-Est-ce que ça va ? Harry, demanda Hagrid.

-Oui Hagrid, répondit ce dernier. Ce n'est rien. Je crois que je vais m'assoire un instant.

Harry fit ce qu'il venait de dire et discrètement, il retira ses lunettes pour prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains car sa cicatrice lui picotait un peu. Hermione qui avait tout observé, su que Harry venait de mentir au professeur de créature et décida de ne pas dire un mot sur ce malaise. Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain, les Griffondor avait marqué trois buts et menait toujours la partie et tout comme Harry, Ginny avait ressentit le malaise du Survivant mais elle ne le fit pas savoir et observait de plus belle le terrain le Vif d'or qui n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition.

-Warrington a présentement en sa possession le Souaffle et l'envoie à Parkinson qui l'attrape. Elle se place tout près des buts et…et change de tactique au dernier moment pour les  
contourner. Weasley qui ne s'attendait à pas à cette tactique fut pris par surprise lorsqu'il vit devant lui Pucey qui venait d'attraper le Souaffle et le lance et…marque. 10 points de plus pour les Serpentard.

Se fut le tour des verts et gris de crier de joie et de huer les joueurs des Griffondor. Le match avait commencé depuis une demi heure et les Griffondor menaient toujours la partie avec un score de 130 contre 90 pour les Serpentard. C'est à ce moment que le Vif d'or fit son apparition et il se trouvait en bas des buts des Griffondor. Ginny qui était tout près, le remarque et fit descendre son balai comme lui avait montré Harry lors de leur entraînement pour attraper avant Malefoy la petite boule dorée qui vaut à lui seul 150 points au joueur qui l'attraperas en premier.

-Je crois que Wesley a vue le Vif d'or et oui c'est bien lui qu'elle a remarqué. Voyez comment elle fait descendre son balai. Cela se voit que c'est Harry Potter le meilleur Attrapeur que Poudlard ait connu l'ai entraînée…

-CURTIS, c'est la dernière fois que je vous averti. Vous êtes le digne remplaçant de Jordan.

-Excusez-moi professeur. Comme je le disais Weasley a repéré le Vif d'or tout près des buts des Griffondor et se fait suivre de près par Malefoy qui tente de la ralentir en ce tenant après la queue du balais mais…mais et oui Weasley a réussit à se dégager en faisant une nouvelle figure dont j'ignore le nom, il faudrait le demander à Harry Potter et voilà que Weasley et à plus d'un mètre de l'Attrapeur des Serpentard. Elle se trouve désormais à deux doigts du Vif  
d'or, elle se penche plus sur son balais et…et ouiiii. Ginny Weasley attrape le Vif d'or et fait gagner son équipe qui gagne la partie par la marque de 280.

Madame Bibine siffla pour indiquer la fin de la partie et les Griffondor crièrent et scandèrent haut et fort leur victoire. Harry descendit à toute vitesse le gradin et fut suivit de près par Hermione. En cours de route, il eu un nouveau malaise et du se cramponner à la dernière minute sur la rambarde pour ne pas débouler ce qui lui fit tomber ses lunettes qui se brisa. Hermione qui le suivait toujours remarqua que c'était la deuxième fois en moins d'heure heure que son meilleur ami ressentait ce vertige et lui dit :

-Tu es certain que ça va Harry, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui Hermione ça va, répondit ce dernier.

Il vit sa meilleure amie ramasser ses lunettes et se saisir de sa baguette.

-Occulus reparo, dit-elle.

La lunette reprit sa forme et la tendit à Harry.

-Merci, dit-il. Hermione ?

-Oui Harry.

-J'aimerais que tu ne dises pas à Ron et à Ginny que j'ai eu un malaise.

-Tu veux dire des malaises Harry, répliqua Hermione.

-Co...Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je t'ai observé Harry et je l'ai remarqué, répondit-elle. Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh et te faire soigner. Harry ce n'est pas normal de ressentir en moins d'une heure des vertiges de la sorte.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Hermione, ce n'est rien.

-Si tu ne vas pas voir Madame Pomfresh, va au moins voir le professeur Dumbledore. Tes malaises ont sûrement rapport avec Voldemort.

-J'irais le voir le voir plus tard. Alors, Hermione, est-ce que tu me promets de ne rien dire à Ron et à Ginny, répondit Harry lorsqu'il fut tout près de l'entrée des vestiaires.

-À une seule condition, répliqua-t-elle. Que tu ailles voir le professeur Dumbledore avant la fête qui aura sûrement lieu dans la salle commune.

Harry acquiesça et il entra dans les vestiaires. Il s'assied sur le banc qui faisait face à celui des joueurs et attendit les membres de son équipe. …tant trop excité par la victoire de son équipe, il se leva et fit les cents pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ressentit un nouveau vertige et du s'assoire de nouveau afin de ne pas tomber par terre.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Dit Harry. Pourquoi tous ces vertiges ? Pourquoi Voldemort me laisse-t-il pas en paix ?

Il se tut et vit son équipe entrer dans les vestiaires pour s'assoire sur les bancs. Ils étaient tous en sueurs et essoufflés d'avoir tant crié leur victoire.

-Félicitations à vous tous, dit Harry. Vous avez tous et toutes bien joué. Je ne vous ferais pas un grand discours car je crois qu'il va y avoir une célébration dans la salle commune tout à l'heure. Alors, je n'ai rien de plus a rajouter et vous pouvez tous et toutes prendre une douche bien méritée.

Harry vit son équipe se lever pour serrer leur balai et se diriger vers leur douche respective afin de se laver. Ils en ressortirent dix minutes plus tard et ils avaient tous remit leur habit de sorcier et quittèrent le vestiaire un à un.

-À plus tard Harry, dirent Katia et Reyna d'une même voix.

-À plus tard, répondit ce dernier.

Harry se leva de son banc pour fermer le casier des balais à clé et au moment où il se retourna, il ressentit un plus fort malaise qui le fit tomber à genoux sur le plancher. Ginny qui venait de sortir de son vestiaire, ressentit également ce malaise et sortit pour rejoindre Harry. Elle le vit vomir sur le plancher et cria :

-Ron apporte-moi vite une serviette mouillée.

Ron qui avait tout entendu de son vestiaire, sortit aussi vite qu'un lapin et leur dit :

-Je vais chercher Hermione, dit-il en donnant la serviette mouillée à sa sœur.

Il sortit sans même avoir la réponse de son meilleur ami et alla chercher Hermione qui l'attendait tout près de la sortie du vestiaire. Il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et dit :

-Hermione viens vite c'est Harry. Il…Il ne va pas bien, s'exclama-t-il tout essoufflé.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et entra dans les vestiaires. À son entrée, elle vit Harry dans les bras de Ginny qui lui épongeait le visage et il avait les yeux fermés

-Il a eu un nouveau ..., dit Ginny.

-Un nouveau malaise, interrompit Hermione. Je sais ce n'est pas sa première.

-Comment savez-vous cela vous deux ? Questionna Ron interloqué.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mon cœur, répondit Hermione. Aide-nous à étendre Harry sur le plancher.

Ginny relâcha son étreinte, enleva les lunettes de Harry et l'étendit sur le plancher avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et il remarqua qu'une personne avait enlevé ses lunettes.

-Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, ça va mieux maintenant, répondit ce dernier d'une voix sourde.

Il se leva et Ginny lui tendit ses lunettes qu'il mit sur le bout de son nez.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi que je suis le dernier à savoir que Harry a eu plusieurs malaises ? Questionna Ron.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi, Ron, répondit Hermione. Durant la partie, j'ai vue Harry perdre son équilibre et Hagrid a attrapé juste avant qu'il ne tombe. Une fois le match terminé,  
il eu un nouveau vertige dans l'escalier et je lui ai fortement conseillé d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler de ses malaises.

-Toi, Ginny comment l'as-tu su ? Questionna de nouveau Ron.

La jeune Weasley regarda son frère et lui dit :

-J'ai ressentit à l'intérieur de moi les différents malaises de Harry.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies ressentit ces vertiges ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Ron.

-Je ne sais pas Ron. Je l'ai tout simplement ressentit. C'est tout.

-Je crois Harry que maintenant tu n'as pas le choix d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et de lui parler de tes malaises, dit Hermione pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

-Oui Hermione, j'irais le voir après la fête et je crois qu'on ferais bien de se rendre à la tour des Griffondor si on ne veut pas la manquer.

Hermione acquiesça et fut suivit par Ron qui tenait déjà la main de sa douce et de Ginny. Une fois cette dernière sortit, Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et tous se rendirent à leur salle commune afin de participer aux festivités qui se déroulait dans leur tour.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter et le destin du monde magique

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent. Seule l'histoire est de mon imagination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 11 : De grandes discussions

Noël approchait à grands pas et Harry n'avait toujours pas été voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler de ses malaises. Il devait le faire après la fête en l'honneur de la victoire des Griffondor, mais il avait réussi à s'éclipser à la dernière minute et promit à Hermione d'y aller le lendemain à la première heure. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et il avait encore remis sa rencontre. Il mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner lorsque Hermione lui dit :

-Harry, je crois que tu as assez retardé ta rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore et que c'est le bon moment d'y aller.

-Je finis mon déjeuner et je vais y aller après, répondit-il d'un air convaincant.

-Hermione a raison, dit Ron.

-Je t'avertis Harry que si tu ne le fais pas, j'irais te conduire moi-même devant son bureau, rétorqua Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et replongea son nez dans son assiette.

Ils sortirent tous de la Grande Salle dix minutes plus tard et Harry pour une raison qui ne se savait pas prit le même chemin que Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Hermione qui avait remarqué le stratège de son meilleur ami lui dit :

-Harry, je crois que tu as pris le mauvais chemin et tu ne me laisses pas le choix de te conduire devant la gargouille du professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi as-tu si peur d'aller le voir ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas dans son bureau, dit Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas peur, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse. Te rends-tu compte que je connais mieux que quiconque son bureau. Depuis que je suis ici, il n'y a pas une seule fois où je ne m'y suis pas rendu.

-Je le sais très bien Harry, rétorqua Hermione. Alors, si tu n'as pas peur que crains-tu ?

Hermione avait le don de découvrir les véritables problèmes de son meilleur ami. Harry ne répondit pas, mais tout au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il craignait et il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il suivit Hermione jusqu'à la gargouille et le laissa devant elle.

-Nous allons t'attendre dans la salle commune, annonça Ron pour mettre fin à la tension qui s'était installée depuis peu.

Harry prononça le mot de passe, la gargouille bougea et fit place à l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la porte, il ne fut même pas surpris lorsqu'il entendit le directeur lui demander d'entrer.

-Assieds-toi Harry, dit le vieux sage en lui présentant la chaise devant lui. Je crois que tu veux me parler de tes malaises.

Harry s'assied sur la chaise.

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai eu des malaises professeur ? demanda Harry d'un ton interloqué.

-Harry sache que même les vielles personnes comme moi ont des secrets qu'ils ne peuvent dévoiler, répondit Dumbledore de sa voix joyeuse.

Ses mots firent rire Harry qui s'empressa de s'excuser.

-Excusez-moi professeur.

-Alors Harry que veux-tu savoir ? questionna Dumbledore après une minute de réflexion.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tous ses malaises ? Et pourquoi cela m'arrive maintenant ?

Harry savait tout au fond de lui la réponse, mais il posa quand même ses questions pour avoir une confirmation. Il vit le directeur s'asseoir tout au fond de sa chaise et croiser ses doigts sur sa longue barbe blanche.

-Je crois Harry que tu connais la réponse, répondit-il.

-Vous voulez dire que Voldemort se manifeste juste pour me faire savoir qu'il est là et qu'il est en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, répliqua Harry d'une voix craintive.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

-Que crains-tu Harry ?

-Je crains que Voldemort finisse par m'atteindre complètement et qu'il ne m'affaiblisse pour toujours.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, répondit le vieux sorcier. Tom ne réussira pas à te prendre, ni à te faire céder, car tu sais très bien te protéger contre lui et je crois qu'il a compris lorsqu'il s'est manifesté à toi dans les vestiaires des Griffondor. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire Harry que malgré ton avertissement, Tom va sûrement revenir et faire tout son possible pour te faire douter de toi comme il l'a fait de si nombrables de fois. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit en début d'année. Tu as une force en toi que très peu de sorciers expérimentés ont et c'est cette résistance qui fait de toi une personne puissante.

Le professeur Dumbledore su tut et observa le jeune Potter qui se perdit soudainement dans ses pensées. Après cinq minutes de réflexion, Harry regarda droit dans les yeux azures du directeur et il vit qu'ils pétillaient de malice.

-Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question, dit Harry.

-Si je peux répondre à ton interrogation, bien sûr.

-Comment se fait-il que Ginny ait ressenti mes malaises ? Je ne crois pas que cela soit dû au fait qu'elle a déjà été possédée par Jedusor, car c'était un souvenir et non une vraie personne.

Dumbledore lui sourit en guise de réponse.

-Tu as tout à fait raison Harry. Ginny a ressenti ton malaise pour une tout autre raison. Si je ne me trompe pas Harry, elle et toi vous êtes tissés un lien très étroit lorsque tu lui as révélé tes sentiments.

Harry qui comprit l'allusion du directeur se mit à rougir.

-Tu n'as pas à rougir Harry et il est tout à fait normal que vous ayez approfondi cette relation. Lors de votre nuit ensemble, il s'est passé un phénomène très rare, vos deux corps furent entourés d'une lumière dorée et cela n'a fait que renforcer vos liens. C'est pourquoi Ginny a ressenti tes malaises. Je crois que nous allons mettre fin à notre discussion, car je crois que ta petite amie veut te parler.

-Oui, je sais professeur. Merci pour votre écoute, dit Harry en se levant.

-Comment sais-tu que Ginny veut discuter avec toi Harry ?

-Je crois professeur que vous savez la réponse, répondit ce dernier en ouvrant la porte. Encore merci pour votre écoute professeur.

Le jeune Potter vit son directeur lui répondre avec son sourire bienveillant et il referma la porte afin de rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui l'attendaient dans leur salle commune.

Harry arriva devant la Grosse Dame qui lui dit :

-Mot de passe, dit-elle.

-Têtamarre, répondit le Griffondor.

La Grosse Dame pivota sur elle-même pour faire apparaître la porte qui donnait accès à la salle commune du rouge et or. Il entra dans la salle et vit Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui étaient tous assis sur différent fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il les rejoignit.

-Merci Hermione de m'avoir obligé d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione le remercia d'un signe de tête.

-Comment cela s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Très bien, répondit Harry. Avant même que j'entre dans son bureau, Dumbledore savait déjà que je venais pour lui parler de mes malaises.

-Il sait toujours tout sur tout, dit Ron.

-Alors, reprit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore t'a dit ?

-Rien. Au fait, je connaissais déjà la réponse. Mes malaises sont dus au fait que Voldemort se manifeste à moi et me fait savoir qu'il est en possession de tous ses pouvoirs.

-C'est horrible, ne put s'empêcher de rappliquer Ron.

-Harry, enchaîna Hermione. Je vais te reposer ma question de tout à l'heure et j'aimerais que tu m'y répondes.

Harry hocha doucement sa tête.

-Que craints-tu ?

Harry soupira et lui dit :

-Je crains qu'un jour Voldemort finisse par me faiblir totalement et vienne à m'atteindre complètement.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et déposa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Ginny se leva, puis mit ses mains sur celle du jeune homme et lui releva la tête pour lui dire :

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit-elle. Tu es plus fort et plus doué que lui. Ta plus grande force Harry réside dans le fait que tu es rempli d'amour et tu sais t'en servir pour te défendre bien mieux que la plupart d'entre nous. Écoute-moi bien Harry, si Voldemort n'a pas réussi à m'atteindre grâce à son journal et ce même si tu m'as sauvé la vie, il ne réussira pas avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa doucement ses lèvres et Harry retira ses mains sur sa tête qu'il passa autour du cou de la jeune Weasley et répondit à son baiser.

-Merci Ginny, dit Harry après avoir mis fin à ce baiser.

-Ginny à raison, dit Ron. Tu n'as rien à craindre et nous serons toujours là pour t'appuyer.

-Je suis du même avis que Ron, termina Hermione.

Hermione regarda Ginny du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle trépignait sur place signe qu'elle voulait parler avec Harry à propos de leur relation et comment l'avouer à toute la famille Weasley.

-Je crois que Ron et moi allons vous laisser seuls tous les deux. Tu viens Ron ? dit-elle à l'adresse du rouquin qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un poil. Mon cœur, c'est à toi que je parle.

-Oui, oui Hermione j'arrive.

Elle lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la tour des Griffondor.

-Hermione sait toujours quand une certaine personne veut parler avec une autre. N'est-ce pas Ginny ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, répondit cette dernière. Comment sais-tu que je veux te parler ?

-Pour mettre fin à notre entretien, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que tu voulais discuter avec moi et je lui ai répondu que je le savais déjà. D'ailleurs, avant de partir, il m'a posé la même question que toi.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

-Alors, dit Ginny.

-Pour être bref, je dirais que je suis capable de deviner et de savoir ce que les gens pensent.

-Tu veux dire que tu es capable de faire de la légilimencie.

-En quelque sorte sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment cela. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Tu crois qu'il y a un autre endroit où nous pourrions discuter

-Oui, je crois que le dortoir des garçons est vide.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'y rendre ?

-Bien sur.

Harry se leva ainsi que Ginny et se rendirent dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année qui comme de fait était vide. Une fois rentrer Ginny se saisit de sa baguette et prononça le sort d'insonorisation.

-Tu as tout à fait raison de lancer ce sort, dit Harry qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il vaut toujours mieux éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

-Vigilance constante comme le dit souvent « Fol Œil », répondit Ginny qui vint s'asseoir en face de Harry qui fut pris d'un fou rire.

-Tu as le don d'imiter les gens, répliqua Harry à la fin de son fou rire. De quoi veux-tu discuter ?

-De nous et comment avouer notre relation à ma famille, dit Ginny. Comme nous serons en vacances de Noël dans moins d'une semaine et que toute la famille sera présente, cela sera le bon moment de tout leur avouer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry regarda Ginny droit dans ses yeux et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il est vrai que c'était le bon moment pour avouer leur relation, mais était-il prêt à tout cela ? Bien sûr qu'il était, car il considérait les Weasley comme sa propre famille, mais c'était plus la réaction des frères Weasley qu'il craignait le plus et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

-Ginny, malgré que tu ais raison, je ne sais même pas où je vais passer mes vacances de noël et je suis certain que le professeur Dumbledore voudra que je reste ici.

-Si cela peut te soulager Harry, maman a déjà demandé au directeur si tu pouvais venir à la maison et lui a répondu que cela te fera un grand bien de sortir de ce château que tu connais si bien. Par contre, il a insisté pour que deux membres de l'ordre fassent des rondes de surveillance.

Ginny se tu et vit le regard pétillant dans les yeux émeraudes du jeune homme signe qu'il était très content de cette nouvelle.

-Alors, Harry que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais j'ai peur. Pas de la réaction de tes parents bien sûrs, mais celle de tes frères.

-Toi avoir peur de mes frères, répondit Ginny d'un ton moqueur tout en riant doucement.

-Ne te moque pas et ce n'est pas drôle.

Ses mots firent redoubler les rires de Ginny et quand elle vit le regard renfrogné de son petit ami s'arrêta.

-Harry je te fais marcher. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser seul avec mes cinq frères surprotecteurs ?

-Pourquoi me fais-je toujours avoir par toi ? Tu es la digne soeur de Fred et George et je trouve qu'ils exercent une trop grande influence sur toi avec leur esprit farceur.

-Venant de toi, je le prends comme un compliment et trêve de plaisanterie nous devons discuter du comment avouer notre relation à toute ma famille.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensés, puis se mit à réfléchir et soudain il eu une idée.

-Pourquoi ne pas tout leur avouer la veille de Noël après avoir remis tout leur cadeau. Cela créa un effet de surprise et comme cela j'éviterais de confronter tous tes frères, dit Harry d'une voix joyeuse.

-Dans l'ensemble Harry, tu as raison, mais pour ce qui est d'éviter d'affronter mes frères, tu te trompes et je crois que le mieux est de les affronter de front.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu es d'accord avec mon idée, demanda Harry.

Ginny acquiesça et vit Harry se rapprocher d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Vivement Noël, dit Harry d'un ton très optimiste.

Il desserra son étreinte pour regarder de nouveau Ginny, puis lui caressa doucement sa joue et avança son visage pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, il sentit Ginny entourer sa taille pour s'étendre sur son lit et une fois complètement allongée dessus, elle lui caressa le dos.

Harry se trouvait en position dominante et embrassait toujours Ginny qui lui caressa présentement son torse tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise. Le jeune Potter qui sentit sa chemise se faire déboutonner, arrêta son baiser et lui dit :

-Non Ginny, arrête-toi. Nous… nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, dit-il d'une douce voix.

La rouquine s'arrêta, puis Harry se leva et retourna s'asseoir tout au fond de son lit où il était quelques minutes plutôt. Il observa sa chemise et vit qu'elle était à moitié déboutonnée. Tout en replaçant ses boutons Ginny lui dit :

-Excuse-moi Harry. Je…je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. Cela m'a tellement surprise que je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de défaire ta chemise.

-Je sais Ginny. Je me surprends moi-même et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui sont de retour avant qu'ils ne se posent trop de question.

-Heu…Harry, avant de rejoindre mon frère et Hermione, je voudrais te dire que… que j'ai discuté avec Hermione et que je lui ai avoué que nous avons fait plus que nous embrasser lorsque nous étions dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Merci de ton honnêteté Ginny, mais ta conversation avec elle était intime et tu as droit de garder certains secrets avec Hermione.

-Je sais Harry, mais j'ai préféré te l'apprendre.

Harry lui répondit par son plus beau sourire et lui tendit la main. Le jeune Weasley la prit et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux du jeune homme qui se saisit de sa baguette pour mettre fin au sort d'insonorisation afin de rejoindre la salle commune où se trouvait Ron et Hermione assis sur le grand fauteuil qui se trouvait devant la grande cheminée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, ils lâchèrent leur main et vinrent s'asseoir sur le vieux fauteuil rouge à côté d'eux.

-Ginny et moi, dit Harry tout bas pour ne pas se faire entendre de ses autres camarades de maison. Nous avons discuté et nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait d'avouer à toute ta famille Ron notre relation la veille de Noël.

Hermione qui savait déjà tout cela puisque c'était elle qui a convaincu la jolie rousse de discuter avec Harry, lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

-Tu es certain de vouloir tout affronter mes autres frères Harry, demanda Ron d'une voix très basse.

-Oui Ron et Ginny m'ont proposé une très bonne solution pour tous les affronter.

-Quand maman va apprendre tout cela, elle va être extrêmement contente et va sauter au plafond, rétorqua le rouquin.

-Dans le fond, c'est cela qui me fait le plus peur et connaissant ta mère, elle va me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer très fort contre elle.

-Ne t'en fait donc pas Harry, dit Ginny. Je lui dirais de ne pas t'étouffer et de te relâcher.

Le trio ainsi que Ginny se mirent à rigoler d'un rire franc et les regards des autres Griffondor se portèrent sur eux tout en se demandant pourquoi Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient tous pris d'un fou rire.

-Au fait Ron, dit Harry qui mit fin au fou rire. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ta mère m'avait invité à passer les vacances de Noël chez toi ?

-Maman n'avait pas encore reçu la réponse du professeur Dumbledore et je ne voulais te créer de faux espoirs si le professeur avait refusé ça demande, répondit Ron.

Le rouquin se tut soudain, car il venait de remarquer que la chemise de son meilleur ami était mal boutonnée et dépassait de tout par son pantalon. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire remonter en lui son instinct protecteur.

-Viens Harry, je dois te parler seul à seul dans notre dortoir, dit-il d'une voix stricte tout en lui prenant le bras.

Tout comme Harry, Ginny et Hermione furent très surpris de ce soudain changement de comportement et ce soudain changement de ton. Elles voulurent suivre les deux Griffondor, mais furent stoppées dans leur élan par Ron qui leur dit :

-Non, vous ne nous suivez pas, je dois parler seul à seul avec Harry et c'est strictement confidentiel.

-Tout ce qui concerne Harry me concerne également et lâche-lui son bras, répondit Ginny dans un ton fougueux.

À ce ton, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers eux et tous se demandaient ce qui se passait avec le trio ainsi que Ginny. Hermione se retourna et leur dit :

-Cette conversation ne vous concerne pas, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Alors, retournez vos têtes et continuez ce que vous avez arrêté.

Tous les Griffondor qui avaient retourné leur tête, firent ce que demandaient leur Préfète continuèrent leur activité ou devoirs qu'ils avaient arrêté.

-Ron, continua Hermione. Peux-tu me dire ce qui te prend t'agir ainsi avec Harry ?

-Rien. Je vous les dis, je dois avoir une discussion avec Harry et je veux être seul avec lui.

Harry qui n'avait pas dit encore son mot, regarda Ginny et Hermione qui ne comprenaient pas plus que lui le brusque changement de Ron.

-Hermione, Ginny, je sais que vous agissez pour mon bien et je crois comprendre de quoi veut me parler Ron, alors je ne crains rien, calma Harry pour éviter une querelle.

-Très bien Harry, répondit Ginny. Si j'entends mon frère élevé le ton, Hermione et moi vous rejoindrons dans votre dortoir.

Harry acquiesça et suivit Ron qui le tenait toujours par le bras jusqu'à leur dortoir. Une fois arrivé, le rouquin relâcha son étreinte.

-Qu'as-tu fait à ma sœur ?

Harry qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué l'état de sa chemise, ne comprit strictement rien et lui répondit :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Ron ? Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Je ne te comprends pas.

-Harry ne détourne pas la conversation et répond à ma question.

-Je ne détourne rien du tout et je n'ai rien fait à ta sœur.

-Alors, pourquoi ta chemise est-elle mal boutonnée et dépasse de tout côté de ton pantalon ?

Harry baissa son regard, puis constata l'état de sa chemise.

-Je te le répète Ron. Il ne sait rien passer. J'ai juste embrassé Ginny à la fin de notre discussion.

Ginny qui se trouvait assise avec Hermione sur le banc qui se trouvait tout près de la porte des dortoirs des garçons, trépignait du pied et s'apprêta à rejoindre Ron et Harry mais fut arrêté par Hermione.

-N'y va pas Ginny.

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais tout comme moi comment peut agir Ron et ce silence est trop suspect.

-Je le sais très bien et ne te fais pas te fausse idée. Dis toi que ce silence est un bon signe ce qui prouve que Harry a le parfait contrôle de la situation. Si d'ici cinq minutes, il ne se passe toujours rien, nous rentrerons dans le dortoir et voir ce qui se passe.

Ginny hocha de la tête et s'installa de nouveau sur le banc.

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir Ron venait de réitérer sa question à Harry qui lui dit :

-Pour la troisième fois Ron, je n'ai rien fait à Ginny et si tu ne me crois pas demande-lui.

Ron ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Ginny, pourrais-tu venir ?

-Si Hermione m'accompagne oui.

Ron acquiesça et vit Ginny et Hermione se lever pour rentrer dans le dortoir. Quand Hermione rentra, elle vit l'état de la chemise du Survivant et comprit le soudain changement de comportement de son petit ami.

-Mon cœur, dit Hermione, je viens de comprendre pourquoi ton brusque changement de comportement et tu as promis lors de notre conversation de ce matin, de ne plus jouer au frère protecteur et tu as failli à ta promesse.

Ginny regarda Hermione, Ron, puis Harry et c'est là qu'elle remarqua comment était la chemise du jeune Potter et compris que son frère pensait sûrement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux.

-Ron, rétorqua Ginny. Harry n'est aucunement responsable. C'est moi seule qui suis coupable. Pour être honnête, quand il m'a embrassé, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'étendre sur son lit et je l'ai étendu avec moi. Tout en l'embrassant, je lui ai caressé le torse et j'ai commencé à déboutonner sa chemise. C'est Harry lui-même qui m'a demandé d'arrêter alors, je te pris de bien vouloir t'excuser et de ne plus agir ainsi avec lui.

Ron regarda interloquer sa sœur et comprit par son regard son air coupable.

-Excuse-moi Harry, excuse-moi aussi de ne pas t'avoir cru et douter de toi. Je te promets même si cela va être difficile de ne plus agir ainsi avec toi.

Il termina son excuse par une brève accolade.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ron, répondit Harry. Si j'avais eu une sœur, j'aurais réagi de la même façon que toi et j'aurais eu la même réaction. 

-Merci Harry, répliqua le rouquin. Hermione, excuse-moi d'avoir failli à ma promesse et de ne pas l'avoir tenu.

Il s'approcha d'elle, puis la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Harry plaça correctement sa chemise et replaça ses boutons à la bonne place.

-Tu viens Ginny, je meurs de faim et je voudrais bien manger aujourd'hui et non demain.

Ron cessa alors son baiser et dit :

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas mon ventre qui cri famine et je commence moi aussi à avoir faim.

-Vous ne pensez qu'à votre estomac, dirent en même temps Hermione et Ginny.

-Oui et nous en somme fiers, rétorquèrent d'une même voix Ron et Harry.

Ces mots furent accueillis par un fou rire qui fut brusquement arrêté, car Harry venait d'avoir un nouveau malaise et fut retenu de justesse par Ginny qui l'avait vue chanceler. Elle l'installa sur son lit et le fit allonger. Il voulut se relever, mais ses vertiges reprirent de plus bel et se rallongea de nouveau.

-Hermione, il vaudrait mieux lui donner la potion que le professeur Rogue t'a donnée pour lui faire boire.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je l'oubliais.

Hermione sortit doucement le flacon et le tendit à Ginny qui le fit boire à Harry.

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a demandé au professeur Rogue de faire cette potion et nous la donner lorsque nous sommes montés dans la tour, expliqua Ginny.

Harry but le contenu et constata que son goût était légèrement amère et légèrement épicé ce qui lui fit faire une grimace. Une fois la dernière gorgée prise, la potion fit effet immédiatement et ses vertiges cessèrent. 

-Comment te sens-tu Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut descendre ? Je meurs de faim.

-Non, répondit Ginny. Tu dois rester allongé au moins cinq minutes avant de te lever. Cette potion a pour effet des mots de cœur et si tu le lèves cela sera encore pire.

Harry ronchonna et n'eut donc pas le choix d'attendre cinq minutes.

Une fois ces minutes passées, il se leva et sortit du dortoir pour se rendre à la Grande salle avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour le dîner.


	12. Chapter 12

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre est dédié à hinata-37

Chapitre 12 : Noël chez les Weasley

Les jours avant les vacances de noël avaient passé très vite et les la majorité des étudiants de Poudlard partaient tous en vacances dés le lendemain matin de très bonheur emmenant bien sûr leur montagne de devoirs que leurs professeurs avaient laissés.

Nous étions vendredi soir. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny préparèrent leurs valises car ils partaient tous et toutes très tôt le lendemain pour le Terrier et ils savaient que le chemin serait très long. Harry souhaita avant de se coucher de ne pas ressentir aucun malaise durant ses vacances car il savait que si cela arriverait Madame Weasley serait très inquiète et voudrait le forcer à garder le lit ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Enfin samedi arriva, Harry se leva et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qu'il trouva en moins de deux pour les mettre sur son nez. Il vit également Ron qui était déjà debout et déjà habillé.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé dans moins de cinq minutes, je t'aurais réveillé à la façon des Weasley, dit le rouquin d'une voix joyeuse après le réveil de Harry.

-Une chance pour moi, répondit Harry. Je vais m'habiller et je te rejoindrais à la salle commune.

-O.K. !

Harry se leva, puis prit ses vêtements qu'il avait préparait la veille sur sa chaise et s'enferma dans les toilettes pour se vêtir. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers son lit. Il sortit sa grosse valise qu'il ouvrit et prit son collier pour le mettre à son cou et referma le couvercle. Une fois dans la salle, il laissa sa valise à côté de celle de Ron et vint s'assoire sur son fauteuil fétiche où se trouvait déjà le rouquin. Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny et Hermione les rejoignirent et laissèrent leur valise aux côtés de celles de Ron et Harry.

-Que j'ai hâte de revoir Charlie, dit Ginny toute joyeuse.

-Moi aussi, répliqua Ron. Et si nous allons grignoter quelque chose avant le départ.

-D'accord ! répartirent en même temps Ginny, Hermione et Harry.

Ron prit la main d'Hermione et sortirent de la salle commune en compagnie de Harry et Ginny qui remarqua que le jeune homme portait le collier ayant déjà appartenue à sa mère.

Une demie heure plus tard, le trio ainsi qui Ginny prirent les calèches tirées par les Sombral pour les emmener à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Rendu sur place, tous débarquèrent du carrosse et firent le restant du chemin à pied. Leurs bagages qui furent sûrement transportés par les elfes de maison étaient déjà chargés dans le Poudlard Express. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny montèrent dans la locomotive rouge flamboyante d'où les cheminées crachaient leur fumée. Ils prirent l'avant dernier compartiment et les deux couples s'installèrent sur chaque banc. Harry était installé du côté de la fenêtre et observa le paysage qui commençait à se défiler sous ses yeux signe que le train avait quitté la gare. En court de route, Harry s'endormit et sa tête reposait sur le bord de la fenêtre. Hermione lisait son livre sur les runes très avancé et Ron et Ginny discutèrent à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller le Survivant.

-Ron, dit Ginny. Tu crois que si je déplace la tête d'Harry pour la mettre sur mon épaule que ça va le réveiller.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier en haussant ses épaules.

Ginny se retourna doucement vers l'endormit, puis déplaça la tête de Harry afin de la déposer sur son épaule et elle se remit tranquillement en place sur le banc. Le jeune homme remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Une heure plus tard, le chariot à bonbon passa et Hermione qui avait terminé sa lecture acheta quelques friandises pour tenir la route et serra son livre dans son sac. Hermione observa Ginny qui caressait de temps en temps les cheveux en bataille de Harry et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que le jeune homme portait son collier. Elle trouvait cela étrange car Harry portait rarement ce collier et ce demandait soudainement pourquoi il avait décidé de le mettre.

-Ron, chuchota Hermione. As-tu remarqué que Harry porte son collier ?

-Oui. Pourquoi cette question, demanda le rouquin.

-Pour rien, répondit Hermione avec son air qui disait qu'elle trouvait cela étrange.

Ron à cette air su que sa petite-amie se posait milles et une question à propos du fait que Harry portait soudainement son collier et qu'elle feras tout pour découvrir pourquoi il avait décidé de le mettre.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le train ralentissait signe qu'il était déjà arrivé à la plateforme 9 et ¾. Ginny réveilla à contrecœur Harry qui était encore endormit.

-Harry, dit Ginny en brassant légèrement l'épaule du jeune homme. Réveille-toi, nous sommes arrivé.

Le jeune homme se réveilla avec quelque difficulté et releva sa tête de l'épaule de la jolie rousse.

-Bien dormit.

-Oui. Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

-Ils nous attendent sur le quai de la gare.

Ginny se leva de son banc ainsi qu'Harry et sortirent à leur tour du train. Ils virent Ron et Hermione ainsi que toute la famille Weasley qui avait prit leurs valises et les avaient tous déposés sur les chariots. Harry et Ginny rejoignirent les membres de la famille de la jeune rousse. Une fois devant la famille aux cheveux roux, Harry se fit prendre par Madame Wesley qui le serra dans ses bras.

-Harry chéri que je suis contente de te voir.

Harry qui commençait à perdre son souffle fut sauvé par Ron qui avait remarqué les mimiques de son meilleur ami qui essayait de se retirer des bras de Madame Weasley.

-M'man, si tu ne lâches pas Harry, il va mourir étouffé.

-Ah oui, pardonne-moi Harry, s'excusa Madame Weasley tout en relâchant son étreinte.

-Maman, dit Ginny qui venait de quitter les bras de ses frères jumeaux. Où est Charlie ?

-Juste derrière toi, répondit le concerné.

-Charlie, s'écria Ginny en se retournant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Content de te revoir aussi petite sœur, s'exclama Charlie.

-Venez les enfants, pria Monsieur Weasley. Nous devons nous mettre en route si nous voulions arriver avant l'heure du souper.

Ginny relâcha son étreinte et suivit sa famille ainsi que Harry et Hermione. Tous franchirent en groupe de deux ou de trois la barrière et se rendirent du côté Moldue pour se rendre à l'extérieur de la gare où une voiture que le ministère avait prêté à Monsieur Weasley. Le chauffeur prit toutes les valises qu'il mit dans le coffre qui fut agrandit par magie pour toutes les rentrer et referma le coffre une fois le dernier bagage rentrer. La famille Weasley s'installa à l'intérieur et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur leur relation Harry par un signe de tête à Ginny lui fit comprendre de ne pas se mettre à ses côtés, la rouquine répondit par un faible sourire pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris son message. Quand Monsieur Weasley embarqua en dernier, le chauffeur donna les différents animaux à leur propriétaire et referma la porte.

Tout au long du chemin les différents membres de la famille ainsi que Harry et Hermione discutèrent de leur premier trimestre en omettant les malaises de Harry ainsi que l'intrusion de Voldemort car le trio ainsi que Ginny savait que cela inquièterait Madame Weasley. Deux heures plus tard, la limousine du ministère s'arrêta devant le Terrier et le chauffeur fit sortirent tous ses passagers qui le remercièrent. Une fois tous les valises sortit, le chauffeur partit et laissa la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione devant la maison ainsi que leur animal. Les jumeaux ainsi que Bill et Charlie se proposèrent pour porter les valises laissant les quatre étudiant se reposer après ce très long voyage.

-Allez dans le salon les enfants pendant que je vais préparer le souper, dit Madame Weasley. Bill, Charlie, Fred et George vont monter vos valises dans vos chambres.

Les quatre Griffondor se rendirent dans le salon et virent les frères Weasley monter leurs valises. Comme pour la voiture Harry et Ginny ne s'assirent pas l'un à côté de l'autre. Pattenrond qu'Hermione avait fait sortir un peu plutôt, vint se blottir devant la cheminée et Hedwige qui libéré de sa cage par Harry se percha en haut du bureau de travail et hululait doucement. Harry ferma ses yeux quelques instants et écouta les bruits de la maison qui respirait de joie et cela le remplit de bonheur. Il était entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis et avec la famille Weasley qui considérait comme la sienne. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione qui lui disait que le souper était servit. Il se leva du fauteuil et rejoignit la cuisine où était installé la famille Weasley au grand complet. Par un pur hasard, Madame Weasley fit asseoir Harry à côté de Ginny qui se mit à rougir soudainement.

-Voyons Ginny, dit Bill. Tu n'as pas à rougir parce que tu es assise à côté de Harry.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Fred.

-Nous savons tous déjà que tu as encore le béguin pour lui, termina George.

-Fred George, réprimanda Madame Weasley. Laissez votre soeur tranquille et mangez au lieu de la taquiner.

Devant ce ton autoritaire les deux jumeaux se firent tout petit et se prirent à manger. Ils ne virent jamais Harry qui avait discrètement passé sa main sous la table pour prendre celle de la rouquine qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse pour la rassurer. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et lui sera également sa main avant de la retirer. Le repas se termina par les traditionnelles dessert préparé par Madame Weasley et servit généreusement une part de tarte à la mélasse à Harry qui avait déjà l'estomac bien remplit.

-Non merci Madame Weasley, refusa Harry qui vit Madame Weasley lui tendre sa part de dessert. J'ai trop mangé et je n'ai plus de place.

-Tu es certain Harry, répondit-elle.

-Oui. Merci pour cet excellent souper, rassura le jeune Potter avec son plus beau sourire.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Harry.

-Puis-je avoir un autre morceau m'an, demanda Ron.

-Non Ron, tu as assez mangé de dessert pour aujourd'hui. Hermione veux-tu un autre morceau ?

-Non merci Madame Weasley. Votre souper était merveilleux.

Madame Weasley lui répondit par un sourire.

-Les enfants il se fait tard, montez dans votre chambre pour défaire vos valises et vous mettre au lit après, termina Madame Weasley.

Ron et Ginny baragouinèrent des mots disant qu'ils n'étaient pas fatigué mais leur bâillement prouvait le contraire et suivirent Harry et Hermione qui montaient l'escalier afin de rejoindre les chambres de Ron et Ginny qu'ils partageaient avec eux. Juste avant d'entre dans la chambre de la rouquine, Hermione embrassa Ron, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit et Ginny regarda furtivement aux alentours des escaliers afin de voir si sa famille se trouvait tout près et lorsqu'elle remarqua que le champs était libre, elle embrassa tendrement Harry.

-Bonne nuit, dit Ginny au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Bonne nuit Ginny, répondit ce dernier.

Il quitta la jolie rousse et suivit Ron jusqu'à sa chambre. Un fois rentrer, il referma la porte derrière lui et entendit des bruits sourds que faisait la Goule de la maison. Il se dirigea vers son lit et commença à défaire sa valise. Sa chouette au plumage blanc vint le rejoindre et se percha tout au haut de l'armoire.

-Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Ça ne t'a pas dérangé de ne pas pouvoir être au côté de ma sœur.

-Non pas du tout.

Ils entendirent à ce moment deux crac signe que les deux jumeaux avaient transplané dans la chambre.

-Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir été assis à côté de Ginny ? questionna Fred.

-Heu…pourquoi cette question, répondit ce dernier.

-Nous sommes curieux voilà tout, rétorqua George.

-Oh ! J'entends maman monter les escaliers. Nous ferions mieux de vous quitter, répliqua Fred.

Dans un mouvement synchronisé Fred et George transplanèrent et la porte des garçons s'ouvrit sur Madame Weasley qui venait s'assurer que tout allait bien dans la chambre.

-Tout va bien les enfants, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondirent en même temps Ron et Harry.

-Dans ce cas bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit m'an.

-Bonne nuit Madame Weasley.

Ron et Harry se mirent en pyjama et s'installèrent sur leur lit. Harry enleva ses lunettes et son collier qu'il mit dans sa valise et mit sa tête sur son oreiller.

-Bonne nuit Ron.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Harry ferma ses yeux et s'endormit.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Harry s'agita de tous les côtés et se réveilla en sursaut. Il était tout en sueur et prit ses lunettes à tâtons pour les mettre sur son nez. Il regarda son meilleur ami et constata qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Sans se rendre compte, il marcha sur la marche qu'il grinça et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir complètement oublié cette marche. Il descendit le reste de l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine, puis se prit un verre d'eau et s'installa dans le salon pour le boire. Charlie qui dormait dans la chambre d'en bas avait entendu ce bruit et se leva à son tour pour voir ce qui se passait. Il se rendit à son tour à la cuisine et vit Harry assit sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée qui buvait un verre d'eau. Il s'avança tranquillement vers lui et s'installa sur le divan d'à côté.

-Tu ne dors pas Harry, dit Charlie.

Harry sursauta et tourna vite sa tête pour constater que c'était le deuxième fils Weasley qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Que devait-il lui dire. Il réfléchit à vive allure et voulu lui mentir mais décida de dire la vérité.

-Pour être honnête avec toi Charlie, non. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve et je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Je suis descendu et je me suis prit un verre d'eau pour me rafraîchir.

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'aie cherché maman ?

-Non, dit brusquement Harry qui se reprit aussitôt. Non, Charlie. Ta mère pourrait s'inquiété et je ne voudrais surtout pas la dérager.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre des filles, Ginny se réveilla brusquement et su que Harry avait fait un mauvais rêve. Elle regardait le lit d'Hermione et elle vit que la jeune sorcière dormait encore. La rouquine sortit doucement de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier. Elle évita la marche grincheuse et vit que Harry était dans le salon avec Charlie. Quand elle vu que ce dernier était en compagnie de son frère, elle voulu retourné à sa chambre mais Charlie l'avait déjà remarqué.

-Ginny, l'arrêta Charlie surpris. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve toi aussi.

La jolie rousse ne pouvant pas répondre qu'elle savait que Harry avait fait un mauvais rêve réfléchit à vive allure.

-Oui et je suis venue prendre un verre d'eau pour me ressaisir.

-Non, laisse Ginny. Assied-toi à ma place, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau et ensuite j'irais cherché maman.

-Non, Charlie, implora Ginny. Maman va être folle d'inquiétude.

-Je le sais mais je n'ai pas le choix. Toi et Harry vous avez tous les deux fait des mauvais rêves et vous vous êtes réveillé dans le même intervalle. Voyant que Ginny voulait protester, il rajouta. Pas de discussion Ginny.

Ginny ferma sa bouche, puis s'installa à la place de son frère qui était partit dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et retourna dans le salon pour tendre le verre à sa sœur qui le prit. Il monta ensuite dans l'escalier pour se rendre dans la chambre de ses parents afin d'aller chercher sa mère.

-Je suis désolée Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ginny.

Elle le regarda et le jeune homme comprit que la jolie rousse avait elle aussi ressentit qu'il son mauvais rêve. Il s'approcha d'elle, puis lui caressa tendrement la joue gauche avec le revers de sa main droite et retourna à sa place. Il voulu lui rajouter quelques mots mais Madame Weasley descendait les marches en compagnie de Charlie. Elle se dirigea à vive allure vers eux et les examina aussitôt.

-Je ne suis pas malade maman, protesta Ginny qui se faisait examiné par sa mère.

-Ne rapplique pas Ginny, dit sévèrement Madame Weasley qui venait de finir son examen.

Elle examina ensuite Harry.

-Je vais parfaitement bien Madame Weasley. Je n'ai fait qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Je le sais Harry chéri mais je dois te soigner quand même. Si je ne le fais pas, le professeur Dumbledore ne te confierais plus à moi. Hum !... Ni toi, ni Ginny ne faites de fièvre mais je vais vous donner quand même la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Charlie tu peux aider Harry et lui donner sa potion ?

-Pas de problème maman.

Harry se leva, puis suivit Charlie qui venait de prendre la potion que sa mère lui tendait et monta jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Harry s'installa sur son lit et Charlie lui tendit la potion qu'il but avec un air de dégoût au visage.

-Merci Charlie et tu peux t'en aller maintenant, dit Harry qui commençait à ressentir l'effet de la potion.

-Non Harry, j'ai promis à maman de veiller sur toi et quand un Weasley promet une chose, il se doit de la respecter.

-J'aurais tout de même essayer, termina Harry qui s'endormit aussitôt en déposant sa tête sur son oreiller.

Charlie lui retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur la table de chevet et s'installa sur le lit de fortune qu'il venait de faire apparaître pour s'assoire dessus. Pendant ce temps Madame Weasley fit les mêmes gestes que son deuxième garçon et borda Ginny qui venait de s'endormir.

Une semaine était passée depuis que Ginny avait ressentit le mauvais rêve de Harry et ce dernier n'avait plus eu d'autre cauchemar. Cette même semaine fut remplie par les devoirs, les discussions entre amis et familles ainsi que la démonstration des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux Weasley.

Il ne restait que deux jours avant la veille de noël et Harry appréhendait beaucoup le moment où il annoncerait avec l'aide de Ginny leur relation à toute la famille Weasley excluant Ron et Hermione qui savait déjà la nouvelle. Pendant que Madame Weasley préparait le souper, tous les enfants Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry jouait à l'extérieur du Terrier à se lancer des balles de neiges. D'un côté, il y avait Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny et de l'autre Fred et George, Charlie et Bill qui avait décidé de passer les fêtes avec sa famille. Après leur cinquième balle, Harry se rapprocha de son groupe et leur chuchota :

-Que penses-vous d'un peu plus d'action ?

Ron, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent et lui répondirent :

-Si c'est pour gagner nous sommes d'accord.

-Alors, voici mon plan, dit Harry en chuchotant très bas. Comme vous le savez, je suis capable de faire de la magie sans baguette et j'ai pensé jouer un tour à l'autre équipe afin de semer le trouble entre eux. Je vais faire en sorte sans qu'ils se rendent comptent, de leur lancer une boule de neige et de faire croire que c'est l'un d'eux qui a fait le coup. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Moi, je suis d'accord, répondit Ginny.

-Moi aussi, enchaîna Ron.

-Quoique je suis contre le fait que tu utilises ce pouvoir pour mettre un peu d'action Harry et quoique je dise pour t'en dissuader, tu le feras quand même alors, je n'ai donc pas le choix que de dire oui.

Pour la remercier de ne pas avoir fait son trouble fête Ron se pencha vers Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Merci Hermione, gratifia Ron après avoir terminer son baiser. Vas-y Harry donne leur une raclée.

Harry ferma ses yeux et il s'imaginait derrière Charlie, Bill, Fred et George derrière leur cachette. Il se concentra ensuite sur une boule de neige qui se trouvait près du groupe et dit :

-Accio boule de neige.

C'est à ce moment que la boule de neige qui se trouva tout près du premier groupe lévita et s'approcha du visage de Charlie.

-C'est bon Harry, dit Ron qui observait la scène, tu peux lâcher ta concentration.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et retourna son visage pour voir la balle de neige frapper de plein fouet le visage de Charlie. Croyant que c'était Fred qui lui avait lancé la balle, il lui dit :

-Fred, ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu dois lancer la balle mais au groupe qui se trouve en face de nous.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, s'injuria Fred. Je n'ai même pas encore touché la moindre balle.

-Alors, si ce n'est pas toi c'est sûrement George.

-Non, répondit ce dernier. Nous sommes peut-être farceur mais nous savons à qui envoyer nos balles, rajouta George du tac au tac.

Le trio et Ginny qui avait tous entendu de cette conversation ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Bill qui avait entendu leur fou rire plus précisément celui de Harry qui se roulait dans la neige.

-Charlie, je crois que le coupable est Harry, l'informa Bill.

Ce dernier regarda le premier groupe et remarqua que Harry était tordu de rire dans la neige.

-HARRY POTTER tu n'es pas drôle. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ton coup mais tu vas le payer.

Le rouquin se leva et couru vers Harry qui se tordait encore de rire.

-Nous te suivons Charlie, cria le reste du groupe.

-Harry, dit Ron mettant ainsi fin à son four rire. Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de rire et je prendrais mes jambes à mon coup car Charlie s'approche dangereusement de toi avec le reste de son groupe.

-Ron raison Harry, répondit Ginny. Attends toi à une digne vengeance signé Weasley.

Harry mit fin à son fou rire, puis regarda Ron et Ginny et retourna son visage pour constater que Charlie, Bill, Fred et George se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il se leva à vive allure et se mit à courir en direction du jardin.

-À l'attaque et tous sur Harry, cria Charlie qui venait de prendre une boule de neige au passage.

Bill, Fred et George prirent également une balle et tous le lancèrent sur Harry qui par ses réflexes dû à ses nombreux matchs de Quidditch réussit à tous esquiver les balles de neige mais pas celui de Charlie qui l'atteignit au dos ce qui le fit trébucher et tomber face première dans la neige. Harry se retourna et vit par-dessus lui Charlie le regarder.

-Harry, je crois que tu as oublié que je fut dans mon temps le meilleur Attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor et tout comme toi j'ai des bons réflexes, rappela Charlie.

-Tu as raison Charlie, en faisant cette blague, je ne pensais pas te viser et je crois que si je l'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas fait, dit Harry qui était tout essoufflé.

-Tu ferais mieux de te lever avant d'être complètement trempé, finit Charlie qui lui tendait sa main pour aider le jeune homme à se relever.

Harry prit la main du rouquin et se leva de l'endroit où il était tombé.

-Les enfants venez manger, appela Madame Weasley depuis la fenêtre qu'elle avait entrouverte puis refermé après son crie.

Tous les Weasley ainsi que Harry et Hermione se mirent en route pour rentrer au Terrier afin de prendre l'excellent repas que venait de préparer la matriarche de la famille. En court de route Charlie en profita pour parler avec Harry.

-Au fait Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais c'était très bien réussit et tu peux en être fier.

Harry le remercia d'un franc sourire et entra à sa suite dans la maison. Une fois tous rentré, Madame Weasley remarqua leur état surtout celui de Harry qui était couvert de neige.

-Charlie, Bill, Fred et George vous auriez pu allez moins fort avec vos balles de neiges, réprimanda Madame Weasley d'un ton sévère. Vous voulez rendre Harry malade.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute, se défendit George.

-C'est vrai m'an, renchérit Fred.

-Pas de discussion les enfants, rétorqua Madame Weasley. Harry chéri va prendre une douche chaude et te changer. Cela vous concerne tous, termina-t-elle en regardant ses enfants un à un ainsi qu'Hermione.

Tous les frères Weasley obéirent à leur mère et montèrent tous à leur chambre suivit de Harry afin de se mettre des vêtements sec. Tous redescendirent après dix minutes et se placèrent à la table pour prendre leur repas du soir. Madame Weasley insista au près d'Harry pour lui faire reprendre au moins une autre bol de soupe et ce dernier refusa poliment.

Une heure plus tard, le repas fut terminé et la vaisselle lavée et mis à leur place habituelle.

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement et la veille de noël était afin arrivé. Monsieur Weasley avait fait rentrer le sapin qui fut décoré de main de maître par Madame Weasley avec tous ses enfants et Hermione. Même Harry avait mit la main à la pâte et avait fait de son mieux pour décorer le sapin. Le résultat fut un sapin énorme qui touchait presque le plafond du salon à l'endroit où se trouvait la table de travail de Madame Weasley qui pour l'occasion fut déplacé dans la cuisine. Plus l'heure approchait plus Harry se sentait nerveux et se demandait comment la famille Weasley allait réagir à l'annonce de sa relation avec Ginny.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry se trouvait dans la chambre du rouquin où ce dernier faisait les cents pas.

-Harry tu n'as pas à être nerveux, dit Hermione. Toute la famille de Ron va bien réagir tout comme ils l'ont fait pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose Hermione, répondit ce dernier qui faisait toujours les cents pas. Monsieur et Madame Weasley avait déjà connu ce même genre de situation avec leurs autres garçons quand ils ont présenté leur petite-amie.

-Dans un sens tu as raison Harry, répliqua Hermione. Mais n'oublie pas que la famille Weasley te considère depuis ton premier séjour ici comme un membre à part entière de leur famille. Donc, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Les mots d'Hermione calmèrent le jeune homme mais cela ne fit pas cesser ses cents pas et jouait nerveusement avec son collier qu'il portait au cou. Ginny qui commençait à avoir le tournis à force de voir le Survivant faire le même geste depuis dix minutes se leva et se plaça devant lui, et mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme ce qui fit cesser les cents pas du Griffondor.

-Harry tout va bien se passer et n'oublie pas que je serais à tes côtés.

-Oui, excuse-moi.

Il pencha doucement son visage et déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de la jolie rousse.

-Viens Ginny. Allons nous préparer, termina Hermione.

Ginny lâcha les épaules de Harry et sortit de la chambre de son frère avec Hermione pour se rendre à la sienne.

-Nous devrions faire la même chose Harry.

-Sommes-nous obligé ? questionna Harry.

-Oui. Maman tiens à la tradition et tous membres de la famille se doivent de la respecter, donc il faut mettre nos plus beaux habits.

Ron sortit alors son pantalon noir et sa chemise bleu ciel que les jumeaux avaient acheté lors de leurs derniers achats de noël de sa garde-robe et déposa le tout sur son lit. Harry sortit son pantalon de couleur noir lui aussi et sa chemise de couleur verte très pâle que les jumeaux lui ont offerte malgré les protestations de ce dernier pour le remercier d'avoir réunit au grand complet leur famille lors de la fête en l'honneur de Ginny. Il fit comme son ami et déposa ses vêtements sur son lit. Chacun leur tour sortirent de la chambre pour prendre leur douche et chacun en ressortirent vêtu avec leur habit. Harry avait essayé de se coiffer mais en vain ses cheveux restaient toujours en bataille.

-Allons rejoindre la famille et Hermione, dit Ron qui venait de mettre son dernier soulier.

Harry suivit Ron qui venait de franchir la porte mais au moment où la franchit, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mit son collier et retourna sur ses pas pour le prendre sur sa table de chevet. Une fois le collier mis en place Harry franchit de nouveau la porte et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine où il trouva toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione. Tous les frères Weasley portaient un pantalon noir même Bill au grand plaisir de Madame Weasley et tous portaient une chemise de couleur différente. Grise pour Fred et George, rouge pour Charlie et mauve pour Bill. Monsieur Weasley lui portait un pantalon et une chemise de couleur beige. Madame Weasley, elle, une robe de coton de couleur pêche ce qui lui faisait changement de ses habituels robes de laine. Hermione sa robe était de soie avec des effets turquoise et avait tressé ses cheveux, et s'était légèrement maquillé. Quand à Ginny, elle portait une robe de soie au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel et elle avait légèrement fait frisé ses cheveux ce qui la rendait très belle aux yeux de Harry. Ron tenait par la taille Hermione, les jumeaux parlaient avec Bill, Charlie tenait dans ses bras Ginny et Monsieur et Madame Weasley venaient de terminer de placer la table sur laquelle il y avait de la dinde, du ragoût, de la Bièraubeurre, du jus de citrouille, de la farce et toute sortes de petits plats aux goûts très appétissants.

-Avant de nous installer, nous devons attendre notre invité surprise et c'est notre premier cadeau pour toi Harry.

Au moment où Madame Weasley termina sa phrase, la porte du Terrier s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt pour laisser apparaître.

-Pro…professeur Lupin, dit Harry qui fit trois grande enjambée pour serrer dans ses bras le dernier des maraudeurs et le meilleur ami de son père.

-Content de te revoir aussi, répondit le lycanthrope.

Harry mit fin à son étreinte.

-Remus, donnez-moi votre manteau, répliqua Madame Weasley qui était tout près de l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Remus lui donna son manteau ainsi que son cadeau qu'il remit discrètement à la maîtresse de la maison qui revint cinq minutes plus tard.

-Merci beaucoup Madame Weasley, gratifia Harry d'une voix émue.

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Maintenant, les enfants vous pouvez vous placer devant votre carton.

D'un côté de la table, il y avait Ron, Hermione, Bill, Ginny et Charlie et en face d'eux était assit Fred, George, Harry et Remus Lupin. Quand à Monsieur et Madame Weasley, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et le repas pouvait commencé.

-Vous pouvez vous servir les enfants, invita Madame Weasley d'une voix joyeuse. Remus voulez-vous que je vous sert ?

-Non merci Molly, refusa ce dernier. C'est bien gentil à vous.

Tout au long du repas qui dura une heure et demi, Harry qui n'avait pas prévu la présence de Lupin se demanda s'il devait toujours avouer au membre de la famille Weasley sa relation avec Ginny et la regarda furtivement tout en lui faisant un signe très discret sur son trouble. La rouquine remarqua son geste et lui répondit par un clignotement très vif des yeux signe qu'elle lui parlerait après le repas.

Le repas était terminé depuis deux minutes et les conversations se firent de tout par dans la maison. Fred et George s'était accaparé du professeur Lupin pour leur montrer leurs nouvelles inventions sous le regard réprobateur de leur mère et Harry profita que tous les membres étaient occupés pour discuter avec Ginny qui se trouvait tout près des escaliers avec Ron et Hermione.

-Que se passe-t-il Harry ? demanda Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'avouer à ta famille que nous sortions ensemble.

-Est-ce à cause du professeur Lupin ? interrogea de nouveau la rouquine.

-Oui, avoua le Survivant. Je n'avais pas prévu sa présence et cela me gêne.

-Harry, dit Hermione. Tu ne dois pas te sentir gêné par sa présence.

-Hermione à raison, renchérit Ron. Après tout, il est comme un membre de ta famille Harry et je crois qu'il serait content pour toi.

-Hermione et Ron ont raison, termina Ginny. Il t'a beaucoup aidé à surmonter ta peine après la mort de Sirius et je pense comme mon frère. Il sera très content pour toi. Heu…je veux dire pour nous.

Ginny se tut et vit Harry se perdre dans ses pensées signe qu'il réfléchissant à leur propos. Après trois minutes, il leur dit :

-Vous avez raison et je ne dois pas me sentir gêné en sa présence. Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai paniqué.

-Tu es tout simplement nerveux, constata Hermione.

-Qui est nerveux ? questionna Lupin qui venait de rejoindre ses anciens étudiants.

-Personne professeur Lupin, répondit Ginny.

-Votre mère m'envoie vous chercher pour déballez vos cadeaux, répliqua le lycanthrope qui se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange chez ses anciens élèves.

Les quatre Griffondor étaient tellement concentré sur leur conversation qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que minuit venait de sonner. Ils suivirent le professeur Lupin jusqu'au salon pour la distribution des cadeaux et rejoignirent les membres de la famille Weasley qui les attendaient. Tous les enfants Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry reçurent leur traditionnel pull tricoté par Madame Weasley et reçurent également ses petits pâtés. De la part de Harry, Monsieur Weasley reçu un assortiment de vis et de marteaux dont se servaient les Moldus pour construire leur maison ou tout au autre chose qui leur serait d'utilité.

-Merci Harry, remercia joyeusement Monsieur Weasley.

Madame Weasley reçu de la part du jeune Potter un nouvel ensemble de tricot ainsi qu'une montagne de laine car celle qu'elle possédait, étaient très usés et refusait de lui obéir. Elle le remercia par une étreinte qui fut pour la première fois très brève ce qui était très rare. Charlie se vit offrir un livre sur toutes les races de dragons et une nouvelle paire de gant protecteur de la part de Harry. La remise des cadeaux continua ainsi pendant une heure. Ron avait reçu de la par de ses deux meilleurs amis tout un assortiment au couleur de son équipe de Quidditch qui était les Canon de Chudley. Hermione, elle, un ensemble complet des meilleurs plume et parchemin de la part de Harry et de Ron, elle reçu grâce à l'aide de ses frères jumeaux, un livre autographié de son auteur préféré qui était nulle autre Jean Perlatête qui avait écrit le célèbre livre « Les énigmes des runes comment les comprendre » quand elle vu la signature, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser Ron et de lui dire :

-Merci Ron, c'est le livre qu'il me manquait à ma collection et signé par l'auteur lui-même. Merci beaucoup, termina la jeune femme dans un nouveau baiser.

Ce fut le tour de Harry de recevoir ses cadeaux. Le professeur Lupin lui tendit son cadeau et en ressortit un livre qui s'intitulait « Auror : le meilleur guide » de Horace Lafrousseur. Il savait que le fils de son meilleur ami avait comme ambition d'être un chasseur de mage noir c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait offert le meilleur livre sur cette profession.

-Merci professeur, dit Harry une voix émue.

Ensuite, il reçu de la part d'Hagrid qui lui avait envoyé son cadeau par hibou un livre mais cette fois-ci sur les géants qui avait pour titre « Le gigantesque livre des géants » écrit par Jéan Gigantesque d'où le titre du livre. Quant à Hermione, elle lui offrit un vif d'or comme celui qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir du professeur Rogue quand il était entré dans la pensine. Elle avait fait graver son nom dessus.

-Il te sera très utile pour tous tes entraînements.

-Merci beaucoup Hermione.

Maintenant ce fut le tour le da famille Weasley à lui offrir ses cadeaux ou plus tôt leur cadeau et il était loin d'imaginer lequel.

-Suis moi Harry, dit Madame Wesley après s'être éclaircit la gorge. Ma famille et moi voudrions te montrer quelque chose.

Elle l'emmena devant l'horloge et il vit une nouvelle aiguille apparaître.

-Ma famille et moi avons beaucoup discuté et nous nous sommes convenus avec ton accord bien sûr, de mettre ta photo tout comme nous l'avons fait avec Hermione sur cette aiguille.

Harry sans même se rendre compte, versa une larme et lui répondit :

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre Madame Weasley.

-Dit oui, l'encouragea Ron.

-Après tout, enchaîna Fred. Nous te considérons comme un membre de la famille tout comme Hermione.

-Et ce depuis ton premier séjour ici, continua George.

-Nous sommes d'accord, approuvèrent en même temps Bill et Charlie.

-Je…je…excusez-moi, pria Harry avant de monter dans les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de son meilleur.

Il s'assied sur son lit et se mit à pleurer en silence. Tout cela était trop beau et il ne savait pas quoi dire devant ce magnifique présent. Pendant ce temps dans le salon, tous se demandèrent pourquoi Harry avait quitté subitement le salon. Hermione voulu rejoindre son meilleur ami mais fut arrêté par le professeur Lupin.

-Laisse Hermione, je vais aller le voir. Dis-moi juste où je pourrais le trouver et le chemin.

-Il est dans la chambre de Ron, répondit cette dernière. Vous n'avez qu'à monter les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage et prendre la porte de gauche.

-Merci, veuillez m'excusez. Je reviens dans dix minutes.

La famille Weasley hocha leur tête et Lupin les quitta pour se rendre à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Hermione. Lupin entra doucement dans la chambre, puis referma la porte et vit Harry sur son lit pleurant en silence. Il vint s'assoire au côté d'Harry qui venait de remarquer sa présence.

-Harry, dit le lycanthrope après deux minutes de silence. Je peux comprendre que ce cadeau t'a surpris et t'a ému en même temps. C'est pourquoi que tu aies monté ici et te cacher afin de pleurer silencieusement ce présent.

Harry essuya du revers de sa chemise ses larmes et lui répondit :

-Je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau professeur.

-Je te connais mieux que personne Harry et je sais que tout au fond de toi tu penses le contraire de ce que tu viens de dire. D'après ce que je sais et ce qu'ils m'ont dit à ton propos, je suis du même avis qu'eux et te considère depuis sept ans maintenant comme un membre de leur famille. Alors accepte ce cadeau Harry.

-Merci professeur.

-Allez viens. Ils t'attendent tous en bas.

Lupin se leva et sortit de la chambre en compagnie d'Harry. Ils se rendirent au salon et virent que toute la famille les attendait avec impatience.

-Avant de vous donner ma réponse, s'exclama Harry. J'aimerais m'excuser de vous avoir fait faux bond et d'avoir quitté subitement le salon. Votre cadeau est le plus beau qu'on m'ait fait dans toute ma vie et s'est avec honneur que j'accepte votre présent.

-Harry chéri, s'émouvra Madame Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras quelques minutes. Tu nous fait énormément plaisir en acceptant qu'on mette ta photo sur cette aiguille. Arthur à toi l'honneur.

Monsieur Weasley se saisit de sa baguette et tapota l'aiguille trois fois en prononçant la formule pour faire apparaître une toute petite photo d'Harry

-Tu fais désormais partie de la famille Harry, termina Monsieur Weasley après avoir serrer sa baguette.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et lui serra la main.

C'est à ce moment que Ginny lui fit un signe lui disant que c'était le bon moment pour avouer à sa famille ainsi qu'au professeur Lupin leur relation amoureuse. Harry s'éclaircit la voix ce qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

-Excusez-moi, dit Harry. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Monsieur et Madame Weasley ainsi que vous professeur, j'aimerais vous parler et ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile.

-Est-ce que tu veux que nous nous asseyions ? demanda Madame Weasley.

Harry regarda furtivement Ginny qui lui fit signe de répondre oui.

-Si cela ne vous dérangera pas, oui.

Tous les membres de la famille Weasley ainsi que le professeur Lupin et Hermione qui savait déjà de quoi voulait parler son meilleur ami, s'assirent sur les différents fauteuils et divans du salon.

-Nous t'écoutons, dit Charlie.

Harry s'installa devant eux.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous allez réagir et j'espère que votre réponse sera favorable.

-Elle le sera, affirma Fred.

-Fred, réprimanda Madame Weasley. Vas-y Harry que veux-tu nous dire.

Harry regarda de nouveau Ginny qui lui fit un nouveau signe l'incitant tout leurr avouer et sans faire de détour.

-Aux cours des dernières années, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais une personne et que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. J'ai avoué à cette personne l'amour que je ressens pour elle ainsi que mes craintes et vous tous savez à quel point il m'est difficile de me confier.

-Ça nous le savons, rétorqua George.

-George veux-tu bien te taire, dit cette fois Monsieur Weasley ce qui était rare. Continue Harry.

Harry regarda une dernière fois Ginny qui lui fit signe que c'était le bon moment pour dire son nom.

-Cette personne vous la connaissez. Ginny pourrais-tu venir s'il-te-plaît.

La rouquine se leva et rejoignit Harry qui lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes.

-Cette personne n'est nul autre que Ginny, avoua Harry tout en regardant Ginny dans ses yeux.

Harry se tut et se retourna afin d'observer les personnes devant lui qui ne semblait pas réagir pour le moment ce qui l'inquiéta.

Ce fut Madame Weasley qui réagit en premier. Elle se leva et prit fortement Harry dans ses bras.

-Que je suis contente Harry.

-Maman, l'arrêta Ginny voyant Harry manquer d'air. Tu étouffes Harry.

-Oh excuse-moi Harry. Elle desserra son étreinte et prit Ginny dans ses bras. Je suis contente pour toi Ginny.

Madame Weasley desserra un nouvelle fois son étreinte et s'éloigna de Ginny et Harry qui reçurent les félicitations de Monsieur Weasley.

-Je suis très heureux pour toi, s'exclama Lupin en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ron et Hermione félicitèrent à leur tour Harry et Ginny et ce malgré qu'ils savaient déjà la nouvelle puis, ils furent suivis par les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie.

Tous fêtèrent la bonne nouvelle et aux petites heures du matin, Madame Weasley les mirent au lit et félicita une dernière fois Harry et Ginny qui montèrent main dans la main dans les escaliers. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de chambre de la rouquine et Harry caressa du revers de sa main droite la joue gauche de Ginny tout en l'observant sans même se rendre compte que lui-même était observé par Charlie et Bill depuis du haut de l'escalier où se trouvait la chambre emménagé pour eux.

-Tu vois Harry, tout c'est bien passé, dit Ginny.

-Je me suis inquiété pour rien. J'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie et surtout le cadeau que ta famille m'a offert. Merci Ginny et merci de m'avoir donner le courage d'avoir avoué à ta famille notre relation.

Harry arrêta sa caresse pour prendre le visage de la jeune Weasley entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Ginny en profita pour placer ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme et fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du Griffondor ce qui les fit ouvrir. Alors, la rouquine fit passer sa langue et vint caresser sa jumelle pour faire un bal sensuel avec elle. En voyant ce geste Charlie de l'endroit d'où il était ne pu s'empêcher de dire.

-Il faudra avoir une discussion avec Harry.

-Tu as raison Charlie, approuva Bill. Le mieux serait de le faire avant leur retour à Poudlard.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Bill. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer avant qu'Harry s'aperçoive de notre présence ici.

Charlie et Bill montèrent les trois marches qu'ils restaient et entrèrent dans leur chambre.

Harry mit fin à son baiser après cinq minutes.

-Il vaudrait mieux aller dormir, fit Harry d'une voix basse.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry. Si maman voit que nous dormons pas elle va nous dire : « au lit les enfants et pas de discussion », termina la rouquine dans une imitation  
parfaite de sa mère ce qui fit rire Harry.

-Tu as le don d'imiter les gens Ginny. Continue comme cela, nous avons tous et toutes besoin de rire et tu es la digne sœur de Fred et George.

-Merci Harry. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Ginny.

Harry donna un dernier baiser et quitta la jolie rousse pour se rendre dans la cambre de Ron qui ronflait déjà. Il se déshabilla, puis se vêtit de son pyjama et se coucha sur le lit en prenant soin d'enlever son collier ainsi que ses lunettes qu'ils déposèrent sur sa table de chevet. Il déposa sa tête sur son oreiller et s'endormit dans un sommeil paisible.


	13. Chapter 13

N.D.L.A : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent. Seule l'histoire est de mon imagination.

Note de l'auteur : Un très grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire malgré le fait que le 7e tome soit en librairie. Le présent chapitre, je me suis fait un plaisir fou à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Note de l'auteur 2 : Un grand merci aux deux personnes qui m'on signalé que le texte était illisible. Sans vos commentaires, jamais je n'aurais remarqué cette erreur. Voici le texte version visible.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Discussion avec Harry et colère

Il ne restait que trois jours avant le retour des quatre étudiants à Poudlard et Charlie avec l'aide de Bill avait réunit discrètement dans sa chambre Ron, Fred et George pour leur parler de la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu le soir où Harry avait avoué sa relation avec leur sœur.

-Bill m'a dit que tu voulais nous parler, dit Ron qui venait de s'assoire sur la chaise.

-Oui, répondit Charlie. Je sais que ce n'est pas poli d'épier les gens mais Bill et moi nous avons vu Harry embrasser Ginny tout en la caressant après qu'il nous a avoué sa relation avec notre soeur. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Bill de vous faire venir ici afin d'établir une rencontre avec Harry et de lui dicter les bonnes règles de conduite concernant notre sœur.

-Tu as raison Charlie, approuva Fred.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, continua George.

Ron ne donna pas de réponse et préféra écouter et intervenir au moment opportun.

-Je sais que nous tous considérons Harry comme un membre de notre famille depuis son tout premier séjour au Terrier, commença Charlie, et qu'il est ton meilleur ami Ron mais Ginny est notre seul et unique sœur et pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui. Alors, j'attends vos suggestions, termina-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Si tu veux mon avis, répondit Ron qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, c'est d'être franc avec Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'il déteste qu'on lui cache des choses et le mieux qu'on puisse faire est de lui donner certains conseils.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et dirent :

-Nous sommes d'accord avec Ron, dirent-ils en même.

-Nous ne voudrions pas affronter la colère de Harry, rajouta Fred.

-Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais il est très redoutable quand il se fâche lorsqu'il apprend qu'on lui cache des choses, fit savoir George en connaissance de cause.

-Si tu veux mon avis Charlie, répliqua Bill, nous devrions suivre les conseils de Ron, Fred et George. Ils connaissent Harry depuis plus longtemps que nous et par la façon dont ils ont parlé de lui, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de faire comme nos frères ont proposé.

Charlie se mit à réfléchir aux propos de ses autres frères et su que tous avaient raison.

-Vous tous avez raison et je suggère de parler avec Harry dès qu'il reviendra avec maman et papa car il les a accompagné pour reconduire Lupin à l'endroit où vous savez. Dès qu'il sera là, Ron étant son meilleur ami ira le chercher. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Non, refusa le concerné. Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Bill.

Ron se mit à réfléchir en grande vitesse et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur avouer qu'il avait appris de la bouche même de Harry à propos de sa relation avec sa sœur et surtout la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione à propos de son rôle protecteur envers Ginny. Malgré son engagement envers ça petite-amie, il leur dit :

-Tout simplement que je suis trop proche de lui et il aura des soupçons, dit-il d'une voix convaincante.

-Dans ce cas, je me propose d'aller chercher Harry, répliqua George, je suis moins proche de lui mais je le connais très bien et n'aura aucun soupçon.

-Très bien Fred, répondit Charlie.

-Tu oublies Ginny, lui rappela Fred. Il ne faudra pas qu'elle apprenne que nous voulions parler avec Harry car si elle l'apprenait, nous aurions droit à une colère pareil comme maman et je ne veux surtout recevoir de sa part son sortilège de Chauve-furie.

-Je vais m'occuper de Ginny, répliqua Ron. Comme cela je n'aurai pas à participer à la discussion, se dit-il pour lui-même.

-Dans ce cas, nous nous donnons rendez-vous ici après le dîner, termina Charlie.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon.

Le dîner passa rapidement et Charlie fit un signe discret à ses frères qu'il était tant de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'y emmener Harry afin de lui parler.

Ron par un fin stratège proposa à Ginny une partie d'échec version sorcier qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter et ni elle, ni Hermione ne virent Harry se faire aborder par George l'incitant à le suivre.

George entra en premier et fit entrer Harry ensuite pour refermer la porte. Quand Harry vit que tous les frères de Ginny étaient tous réunis, il su que cela aurait un rapport avec sa relation avec leur sœur mais leur fit pas savoir.

-Assied-toi Harry, l'intima gentiment Charlie. Nous devons te parler.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise que lui présentait ce dernier et leur dit :

-Que voulez-vous me dire ? demanda Harry.

Charlie regarda Bill et lui fit signe de commencer.

-Je sais qu'épier les gens n'est pas poli mais Charlie et moi nous t'avons vu embrasser notre sœur quand tu nous a avoué ta relation avec elle et nous t'avons vue également la caresser, commença Bill. Harry ne nous voudrions surtout pas que tu te fâches mais nous aimerions te dicter certaine règle à respecter envers Ginny.

-Harry, dit cette fois Fred. Tu sais que nous te considérons désormais comme un membre de notre famille et que nous faisons cela pour protéger notre sœur.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et vit George prendre la parole.

-C'est pourquoi, continua George, que nous voudrions de donner quelques conseils et que je t'es fait venir ici.

-Cela nous dérange pas que tu embrasses notre sœur mais les caresses sont interdites et peuvent mener très loin, répliqua Charlie.

-Charlie, répliqua Harry qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. Je sais très bien que les caresses peuvent aller loin.

Harry se tut et attendit la suite tout en regardant les frères Weasley.

-L'autre règle à respecter, continua Bill, est de ne surtout pas faire souffrir Ginny et ni lui faire de mal.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant dix minutes et Harry écouta tous les frères Weasley lui dire et donner des conseils à propos de leur sœur. Il savait au fond lui qu'ils faisaient ça pour la protéger et respectaient leur façon d'être très protecteur envers Ginny car elle était leur seule sœur. Fred et George venaient de lui dire leur dernier conseil et leur dit :

-Moi aussi, je dois vous parler. Je sais que vous tous agissez ainsi pour protéger votre sœur et je dois vous dire que jamais je ne ferais le moindre mal à Ginny. Je suis amoureux d'elle et je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Comme je l'ai avoué à Ginny, votre sœur me fait le plus grand bien et parler avec elle me libère. Elle me permet d'être enfin moi-même et non le garçon qui a survécu.

Harry se tut, puis observa les frères Weasley qui affichait un air surpris, normal puisque c'était la premier fois qu'il entendait dire de la part de Harry qu'il aimait leur sœur et par ce regard, le jeune Potter su que ses paroles les avaient touché.

-Harry si j'ai bien compris, dit Charlie pour interrompe le silence qu'il venait de s'installer. Tu as dit que tu aimes notre sœur.

-Oui Charlie, répondit le concerné.

-C'est la première fois que nous te l'entendions le dire, répliqua Bill.

-Et cela est surprenant, rappliqua Fred.

-Toi qui es si timide, renchérit George. Tu nous prends par surprise.

-La question que je me pose, dit Bill, est la suivante : as-tu déjà dit ses mots à notre petite sœur ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. J'ai déjà dit « je t'aime » à Ginny lorsque je lui avoué mes sentiments pour elle.

-Là Harry, tu me surprends grandement, rétorqua Fred interloqué.

-Ne changeons pas de sujet, se reprit Charlie. Nous n'avons pas tout à fait terminé notre discussion. Comme nous venons te faire part Harry, si tu respectes toutes les règles, tu ne ne risqueras pas de subir la colère des Weasley et tâches surtout de les respecter.

La discussion dura ainsi durant trois minutes, puis Harry ressentit un très fort malaise et tomba sur le plancher à la grande surprise de tous les frères Weasley. Au même moment dans la cuisine, Ginny devint blême et Hermione remarqua ce changement et su tout comme Ginny que Harry n'allait pas bien.

-Ron, dit Ginny d'une voix sourde. Où se trouve présentement Harry ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda le rouquin.

-Dis le moi vite. Harry ne va pas bien, répondit Ginny.

Ron regarda sa sœur avant de répondre et vit qu'elle était devenu blême signe qu'effectivement que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien.

-Je ne voulais pas te le dire au début mais George l'a emmené dans la chambre de Charlie avec nos autres frères pour lui parler et il se trouve là présentement.

Ginny se leva d'un bon et couru vers les escaliers sous un regard surpris de ses parents. Ron se leva à son tour ainsi qu'Hermione qui lui lança un regard noir.

-Je t'expliquerais tout Hermione.

-Tu as bien intérêt à le faire Ronald.

Elle quitta elle aussi le salon et se dépêcha de rejoindre Ginny dans la chambre de Charlie. Madame Weasley qui se posait des questions sur leurs comportements étrange, quitta son lavabo et alla dans le salon où se trouvait Ron.

-Ron, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui arrive à Ginny et Hermione ? questionna cette dernière.

-Maman, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer et ne t'inquiète surtout pas mais Ginny a ressentit le malaise de Harry et…

-QUOI ? s'écria Molly. Tu dis que Harry a un malaise et où est-il ?

-Dans la chambre de Charlie.

Ron vit sa mère marcher à vive allure vers les escaliers pour se rendre à son tour dans la chambre de son deuxième garçon.

Quand Ginny entra à la grande surprise de tous ses frères, elle vit Harry qui était étendu sur le plancher et que son corps était parcouru de spasmes.

-Ginny ! dit surpris Fred. Nous parlons tranquillement avec Harry lorsqu'il a eu…

-Un malaise, je sais, l'interrompit Ginny qui venait de s'accroupir devant le Survivant.

-Co…comment le sais-tu ? questionna George.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit Ginny d'un ton sévère, et j'espère pour vous qu'il iras bien. Sinon vous allez tous recevoir le sort de chauve-furie.

Hermione arriva cinq minutes après Ginny et fut suivit de près par Madame Weasley qui rentra en trombe dans la chambre. Quand elle vit Harry sur le plancher, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être en colère contre ses fils et leur dire :

-Les garçons vous me décevez beaucoup et sortez tous de cette chambre. Rendez-vous tous dans le salon. Exécution, dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

-Maman, nous devons immobiliser le corps de Harry et le déposer sur le lit, dit Ginny après avoir vue tous ses frères sortir de la chambre.

Madame Weasley se saisit de sa baguette et prononça entre deux spasmes le sort d'immobilisation sur le corps de Harry ainsi que le sort de lévitation. Une fois le corps du jeune homme au dessus du lit, déposa Harry et mit fin à ses deux sorts.

-Merci maman, remercia Ginny tout en retirant les lunettes de Harry pour les déposer sur la table de chevet. Hermione pourrais-tu aller chercher une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'une serviette.

Hermione acquiesça et elle sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'étage du bas. Elle revint trois minutes plus tard avec la bassine ainsi que la serviette et déposa le tout sur la deuxième table de chevet. Elle trempa la serviette dans l'eau et la tendit à Ginny qui la fit passer sur le visage de Harry dont le corps n'était plus parcouru de spasme.

-Ginny, Ron m'a dit que tu as ressentit le malaise de Harry, fit savoir Madame Weasley.

-Oui maman. Je sais que tu demandes comment j'ai pu ressentir son malaise mais je t'expliquerais tout en détail plus tard.

-Très bien Ginny. Je vais rejoindre tes frères et leur parler. S'il y a le moindre problème Ginny chérie, tu me le fais savoir.

-Oui maman, répondit cette dernière.

Madame Weasley sortit de la chambre de Charlie et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au salon où se trouvaient tous ses garçons. Dix minutes plus tard Harry se réveilla.

-Comment te sens-tu Harry ? demanda Hermione tout en lui donnant ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez.

-Malgré mon mal de tête, je vais bien, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

Il voulu se lever mais fut arrêter par Ginny.

-Non Harry reste allonger quelques instants.

-Je vais aller voir ta mère Ginny et lui demander la potion que le professeur Rogue nous a donné.

-Oui merci Hermione.

Hermione sortit à son tour de la chambre et descendit les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Madame Weasley dans le salon.

-Harry, pourquoi étais-tu avec mes frères ? questionna la rouquine.

-Je crois que tu connais la réponse Ginny, répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure.

-Dis-moi pas qu'ils t'ont donner des conseils et t'ont menacé s'il tu venais à me faire souffrir.

-Oui et je dois t'avouer Ginny que Charlie et Bill m'ont vus t'embrasser et te caresser la veille de noël. C'est pour cette raison que tes frères voulaient me parler.

-Quand mes frères cesseront-ils un jour de me protéger ? Je crois que moi aussi je vais avoir une discussion avec eux et ils vont m'entendre parler.

Hermione rentra de nouveau dans la chambre avec la potion en main et on pouvait entendre Madame Weasley réprimander tous ses garçons à part Ron qui avait accompagné sa petite-amie. Quand Ginny le vit, elle lui dit :

-Tu le savais Ron que tous nos frères voulaient parler avec Harry ?

-Oui Ginny (quand il vit sa sœur se mettre en colère, il rajouta), avant de te mettre en colère contre moi, laisse-moi tout t'expliquer.

-Je t'écoute Ron, répondit Ginny.

Pendant qu'il raconta tout en détail ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la chambre, Hermione donna la potion à Harry et remouilla la serviette pour la déposer de nouveau sur le front de son meilleur ami qui avait fermé ses yeux afin de moins ressentir les effets de la potion. Tandis qu'au salon, il y avait un climat régné par la tension. Madame Weasley observait un à un tous ses fils et les pointa avec son index ainsi qu'un air menaçant.

-J'exige une explication. Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry ? cria Madame Weasley.

-Nous n'avons fait que lui parler, répondit Charlie.

-Et ?

-Charlie et moi, poursuivit Bill, nous avons surprit Harry qui embrassait Ginny la veille de noël et il la caressait.

-Donc vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de jouer aux frères protecteurs, cria toujours Madame Weasley.

-Oui maman, répondit Fred.

-Malgré que je connais déjà votre réponse, je vous pose la question suivante : avez-vous menacé Harry ?

-Oui maman, répondit cette fois-ci George.

Cette fois se fut de trop pour Madame Weasley qui se mit grandement en colère.

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ LES ENFANTS ? C'EST INADMISSIBLE. DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE VOUS CONNAISSEZ HARRY, VOUS SAVEZ QUE JAMAIS IL NE FERA LE MOINDRE MAL À GINNY ET COMBIEN DE FOIS QU'IL FAUDRA VOUS DIRE DE LAISSER VOTRE SŒUR TRANQUILLE ET SURTOUT D'ARRÊTER DE JOUER AU GRAND FRÈRE PROTECTEUR. VOTRE SŒUR EST PARFAITEMENT CAPABLE DE CE DÉFENDRE.

Mrs Weasley se calma un peu et reprit.

-Vous me décevez beaucoup les enfants et j'exige que vous faisiez des excuses au près de Harry ainsi que votre sœur.

-Oui maman, répondirent en chœur ses fils.

-Bien que je puisse comprendre votre réaction dû au fait que Ginny est votre seule sœur et mon unique fille, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne plus la protéger et que vous la laissiez tranquille.

-Oui maman, répondirent de nouveau en chœur ses fils.

-Avant de vous quitter, voici votre punition. Vous allez tous me nettoyez la grange ainsi que le grenier sans l'aide de votre baguette et sans discussion.

En même temps dans la chambre de Charlie et Bill, Ron venait de terminer par sa proposition de retenir sa sœur et avoua qu'il avait fait ça pour ne pas participer à la discussion avec Harry.

-Dans un sens Ginny, Ron n'a pas faillit à sa promesse, dit Hermione à la fin de la confession de son amoureux.

-Hermione a raison, répondit Harry qui venait de se lever du lit et se trouvait désormais assis dessus. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété Ginny. En sommes, je suis content d'avoir eu cette discussion avec tes frères car cela m'a permis de leur avouer tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi et ils savent que jamais je ne te ferais mal ou souffrir.

Ginny regarda tour à tour Hermione et Harry et su tout au fond elle que tous deux avait raison.

-Merci Ron et merci de ne pas avoir faillit à ta promesse, dit-elle d'une voix émue tout en serrant Ron dans ses bras.

Elle défit son étreinte et déposa un bisou sur la joue de son frère en guise de remerciement. Ron regarda alors sa sœur et lui répondit par son petit sourire. Tous se turent et n'entendirent plus Madame Weasley crier signe que sa colère était passée.

-Je crois que nous pouvons descendre, dit Ginny. Maman a finit de crier après nos autres frères.

Ron acquiesça et tous sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre au salon et quand ils furent sur place, il régnait un silence de mort.

Comme à son habitude quand Madame Weasley vit Harry, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda si tout allait bien et le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-Les garçons, dit Madame Weasley en mettant fin à son étreinte. N'oubliez pas de faire ce que je vous ais demandé. Harry, rajouta-t-elle, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je dois écrire au professeur Dumbledore et l'avertir de ton malaise.

-Oui, je sais Madame Weasley, répondit Harry d'une voix dépitée.

Molly reprit brièvement Harry dans ses bras et alla à sa table de travail pour écrire une lettre au directeur de Poudlard.

-Harry, dit Charlie, mes frères et moi voudrions te parler.

-Je vous préviens, répondit Ginny d'un ton fougueux, que si c'est pour donner d'autre conseil, vous aurez droit à mon maléfice de chauve-furie.

-Non Ginny, répliqua cette fois-ci Bill, maman nous a fait la leçon et nous devons te parler également.

La jolie rousse acquiesça et prit la main d'Harry pour s'installer sur le plus grand fauteuil du salon. Une fois installer, Charlie prit la parole :

-Harry, je me fais le porte-parole de mes frères pour te dire que nous nous excusons et que nous promettons tout comme Ron même si cela va être difficile de ne plus t'harceler à propos de Ginny. Il retourna son regard vers sa sœur et rajouta, Ginny nous promettons tout comme on l'a fait même si cela va être très difficile pour nous, de ne plus jouer aux frères protecteurs. Nous avons compris notre leçon et nous te demandons de nous excuser.

Charlie se tut et observa alternativement Harry et Ginny qui eux se regardèrent. Le jeune homme lui fit signe qu'il pardonnait ses frères et qu'il accepta leur excuse ce qui décida la jeune rouquine à prendre le même exemple que lui.

-Harry et moi vous excusons et vous pardonnons et tâcher à l'avenir de ne plus venir m'embêter et cette fois-ci je vous lancerais le maléfice de chauve-furie si vous le faite.

-Merci Ginny, répondit Fred qui prenait cette fois-ci la parole.

La jeune Weasley répondit par un hochement de tête et vint se blottir dans les bras du jeune Potter et c'est dans cette position que Madame Weasley les retrouva.

-Alors, les garçons. Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?

-Oui maman, répondirent en même temps ses fils.

Elle retourna son regard vers Harry et lui dit :

-Harry chéri, je viens de recevoir la réponse à ma lettre et le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire que dès la rentrée des classes, d'aller le voir à son bureau pour parler de ton malaise. Et vous, n'oubliez pas de faire votre punition, termina-t-elle à l'adresse de ses fils.

-Merci Madame Weasley, répondit Harry.

Molly lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux et les laissa pour continuer son nettoyage qu'elle avait laissé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Harry resserra son étreinte et donna un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Ginny qui avait déposé sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Je t'aime Ginny.

Ginny releva sa tête et regarda Harry avec un regard surpris car il était rare que le jeune homme dise ces mots et cela l'emplit de joie.

-Je sais Ginny, répondit Harry, je ne te dis pas souvent ses mots mais…

Il fut coupé par la rouquine qui venait de sceller ses lèvres avec les tiennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Madame Weasley qui venait de terminer son ouvrage regarda vers le salon et vit Ginny qui embrassait Harry sur le divan. Elle ne pu empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu chérie ? questionna Monsieur Weasley qui sortit Madame Weasley de sa contemplation.

-Oh Arthur, ils sont si mignons, répondit-elle.

Monsieur Weasley regarda à son tour dans la même direction et vit les deux amoureux s'embrasser.

-Molly arrête de les regarder et laisse-leur un peu d'imité. Tu vas les gêner.

-Je suis si contente Arthur, répliqua Molly qui versa une autre larme.

-Moi aussi Molly.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, puis remarqua la présence des parents de Ginny qui les regardaient. Cela le gêna et le fit devenir tout rouge.

-Ginny, tes parents nous regardent, fit remarquer Harry entre deux baisers.

La rouquine mit fin à son embrassade et regarda vers la cuisine et vit qu'effectivement ses parents les regardaient. Elle se mit elle aussi à rougir.

-Je te l'avais bien dit Molly, répliqua Monsieur Weasley.

-Oh excusez-moi les enfants, rétorqua Madame Weasley qui venait d'essuyer sa larme avec le coin de son tablier. Vous devriez aller vous reposer les enfants. Vous avez passé une soirée difficile et vous avez tout deux besoins de sommeil.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et virent qu'effectivement, qu'ils avaient une mine affreuse. Ils se levèrent du fauteuil et tout en montant les escaliers, ils entendirent :

-Dans cinq minutes, j'irais vous porter la potion de sommeil sans rêve ainsi que la potion que le professeur Rogue m'a laissé à tous les deux et pas de discussion.

Les deux Griffondor levèrent en même temps leurs yeux vers le ciel et Ginny entra dans sa chambre, puis donna un dernier baiser à Harry et le laissa monter le reste des escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de Ron. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry prit les deux potions et s'endormit dans un rêve des plus paisible.


End file.
